A Very Dangerous Idea
by To the Redwoods
Summary: When nations begin disappearing under mysterious circumstances, their capital cities band together to bring them back. This however, involves the breaking of the most important rule: A nation and their capital are never supposed to meet. Ever.
1. A Very Bad Solution

_AN: Happy New Years guys! I hope everyone takes this year to seize your dreams and reach those goals set in your resolutions. :] With that out of the way, I've been working on this for a while now. I suppose its slight AU, very very slight. But anything with a plot has got to be a little AU for Hetalia right? Anyway, reviews are always nice and encouraging. Tell me what you think. :]_

* * *

The overwhelming number of voices speaking all at once created an almost visible wall of sound, leading an assault on Washington DC's ears. The brunette winced and closed her eyes, as if to protect herself from the attack on her eardrums. She ruffled her already messed up boyish hair and reluctantly opened her pale brown eyes to examine the individuals that sat around the conference table in front of her.

It was a mash-up of emotions, to say the least. Some of the individuals were beyond frantic, crying and yelling out for answers she didn't have. Others were angry, taking a more hostile approach to gaining the information they were seeking. Others still were stoic, obviously trying hard to keep whatever they were feeling about the situation buried deep below their oddly calm exterior.

"So come on DC, what's the meaning of all of this?" A young blonde sitting under DC's left elbow said loud enough to gain the attention of those gathered at the long table. A finger twisted itself in her thick blonde curls. She arched one of her dark eyebrows and looked up expectantly at the other with slightly pursed red lips. "Please enlighten us. I'm certain we're all listening."

"That's what I was trying to do before the shouting match started London." DC hissed at the blonde defensively.

"No good keeping us in the dark now." A light haired young man folded his arms across his chest. "Spit it out, we don't have all day."

"Yes, if you have information on the current situation, please share it." This time a young dark haired woman spoke, with a nervous edge to her light voice. She leaned over the table and twisted her hands together.

First Berlin and then Vienna had spoken and despite the slight edge to their demeanor, were two of the calmest individuals at the table.

DC clenched her fists lightly and stood up. "Right, well the thing is that I don't really actually have any more answers then the rest of you.. Right now.." She trailed off as the very blonde woman in a smart blazer and heels at the other end of the table quickly covered her bright pink lips. "Aw, come on Warsaw. Don't do that. You're make up is gonna run.."

"But you have to have the answers! Why else would we be here?" She wailed suddenly. "Madrid what are we gonna do!" She collapsed into the man to her left with a few shaking sobs.

"Way to go hotshot." The dark haired young man awkwardly patted Warsaw on the shoulder after his first initial flinch away from the crying girl.

"If you don't have answers then why are we here." Stockholm crossed her arms, voicing the thought on everyone's mind. "This is a gigantic waste of all of our precious time, everyone agrees?"

Several others nodded and murmured quietly.

DC sighed through her nose, but dug immediately into the pocket of her dark wash jeans.

"What are you getting now? What is that, hm?" Paris leaned back in her chair with an indignant huff that ruffled her perfectly styled bangs.

"Are those the answers you've been keeping from us?" Moscow muttered quietly, lowering his voice and earning a snicker from Vilnius, Riga, and Tallinn who sat around him.

DC held up the crumpled piece of paper that had been in her back pocket. "Not exactly a solution, but an idea I worked up-"

"An idea doesn't solve this you idiot!" Ankara hopped to her feet and glared down the conference table. Her chair clattered loudly to the floor behind her and she narrowed her eyes behind her thick rimmed glasses. "Why are we here!"

"Losing them." London commented as arguments again erupted from the gathered individuals, on both sides of the table. She inspected her carefully manicured nails.

"And faster than usual too." Ottawa added with an apologetic smile. He looked up at the brunette with pale eyes and away from his laptop where he was taking careful notes of the disintegrating meeting. "What do you suggest now?"

DC sighed. "No other choice but to demand some respect I guess."

"Oh no. Please just sit down and think of something else." The previously silent Tokyo set a hand over his eyes with an embarrassed sigh.

"Why-" Beijing was suddenly cut off as DC hopped onto the table and cleared her throat dramatically.

"Alright listen up everyone!" She successfully gained everyone's attention as she strolled to the center of the table, her flats clicking against the hard wood and set her hands on her hips as she came to s stop in the center of the conference table. "I'm not letting any of you leave until you at least listen to what I have to say. This is a serious crisis here people! Not like any of the other times we've all been forced together. This time we don't have any other choice, and we have a real opportunity to save the day here. Don't you see?"

A collective sigh passed around the conference before Helsinki coughed and offered a friendly, if not wary, smile. "What have you got in mind then DC?"

"That's more like it." DC nodded and took a few steps backwards towards her seat at the end of the table. "Now, for whatever unknown reason someone, or something, is targeting our nations. Without them, us capitals don't stand a chance on our own. We need our nations, just like they need us."

"Which is less than helpful DC." Bern huffed, keeping his dark grey eyes trained on Warsaw, who's nation Poland had gone missing earlier that day and sparked the meeting where they could discuss actions.

"The question still stands at what is there to do about it." Amsterdam narrowed his gaze at the brunette still standing on the table. "Do you have the answer to that?"

"That's what I was getting to before everyone started talking again. My plan is simple enough." She assured them, stepping down onto her chair and off the table and turning to everyone. "We just need to find our nations and stand together against whatever is targeting us." She grinned as silence settled between the capitals.

"Have you lost what's left of your mind DC!" London exploded, smacking her in the side of the head.

"To be together with our nation is suicide and a danger to them as well as us." Berlin spoke rationally. "Any attacker could take us both out in one shot. It would be catastrophic! Suicide!"

"I'll admit DC. You have had some terrible, and I do mean terrible, ideas in the past but this has got to take the cake." Vienna pinched the bridge of her nose against her fast approaching headache. After a moment she straightened out her glasses. "I won't put Austria in danger this way. We're all in enough of that as it is."

"No, no wait! Just hear me out! I know how dangerous it is, but what choice have we got?" Desperation filled her voice as her hands became actively involved in her argument. "The only chance we've got is if we stand together, otherwise our nations will keep disappearing and we won't have any idea why! And I don't know about all of you, but I'm worried sick. America has never made me worry like this." She sank into her unused chair, chewing nervously on her lip. "We don't have any other option unless you guys have a better idea.."

An uneasy murmur filled the room. As much as they didn't want to admit it, they knew she was right. They didn't have much of a choice, and no one had anything better in their notes.

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this, but I agree with Washington DC. We stand a better chance as a team then on our own and I know she's not the only one who's worried." London filled the silence reluctantly. "I vote for a monumental leap of faith."

One by one, and with great reluctance, the personified capital cities gathered in the conference room agreed to the risky plan. Another uneasy silence settled as they considered their next step. Whatever it was there was no guarantee of safety, but they knew it was better than nothing and there was a comfort in knowing if the worse happened they would at least know what had the nerve to try and kidnap their nations.

"What's our plan of attack then DC. This was your idea after all." Paris looked nervous as the capitals turned. "Where do we begin?"

"Find our nations?" She gave them a shaky smile.

"We're doomed." London shook her head as their plan was set in motion.

* * *

_ I figured since I didn't know.. I would put a list of all the capitals and their countries. :]_

_~Washington DC./America, London/England, Tokyo/Japan, Vienna/Austria, Ottawa/Canada, Beijing/China, Copenhagen/Denmark, Helsinki/Finland, Paris/France, Berlin/Germany, Warsaw/Poland, Moscow/Russia, Bern/Switzerland, Madrid/Spain, Stockholm/Sweden, Ankara/Turkey, Rome/Italy, Amsterdam/Netherlands, Vilnius/Lithuania, Riga/Latvia, Tallinn/Estonia, Cairo/Egypt, Budapest/Hungary, Havana/Cuba, Athens/Greece~_

_Those are the big ones I may or may not be using.. If I missed any you don't know let me know and I'll let you know :] The last thing I want to say is I wasn't planning make this a romantic story because I'm not good with that kinda stuff.. But you never know. That's all for now!_


	2. More Than a Little Complicated

_A/N: Wow! So much support already! You guys are really the best and made my first day of the new year amazing! Thank you to the reviews and the alerts and I even received 2 favorites! Hope I don't disappoint with this next chapter! This one's sort of extensive and long so.. Tell me what you think :] Also warning for some language.. hahahaha_

_PS. Also, the capital of Denmark is Copenhagen. She'll be making an appearance pretty soon and I don't want your brain imploding trying to figure out which nation she goes with.. :P_

* * *

Locating each of the capital cities respective and very targeted personified nation was complicated to say the very least. It was something that took a lot more than a friendly phone call or an email. Because though each nation and capital city knew the other existed somewhere, neither knew anything about the other. Not an appearance, no gender or height, nothing at all. These were all precautions taken for the safety of both the capital city and the nation and the governments they were meant to be running. All these precautions were taken so, if one were to seek out the other, it would be like searching for a needle in a country sized haystack. That is, only if the seeker had no idea what a needle was or what it looked like.

The plan however remained to find each nation and return to a safe house set up in Switzerland, chosen partially for its neutrality but mostly for the guns stock piled in Bern's bunker. This was much easier said than done. Many of the personified nations chose to go by aliases that sometimes they used and most times they didn't, where some chose to simply go as their countries name. All factors made the quest of the personified capitals almost impossible.

The capitals knew long in advance it would be difficult, so they split into small teams or pairs to scour the world in search of their nations. They could only hope whatever was after them hadn't gotten there first.

Somewhere in France..

Exasperated and worn out, Paris and her companion Warsaw had decided to take a break at an only moderately crowded street café for some much needed nourishment and caffeine.

"How hard should finding the personification of France. It feels like we've been searching for years." Paris complained, blowing lightly on a cup of coffee. "He should be the French-iest person around, no?" She trailed off into angry grumbling in French as her deep blue eyes scanned the crowd around them.

Warsaw, who sat across from her, drooped onto the table top, still sniffling occasionally. "What's the point of searching.. Poland's gone. He's never coming back"

"Stop crying, we'll get your Poland back I promise." She sighed and waved a hand dismissively at her companion. "I only hope were not too late to help my France."

"Poland's lost Paris, taken away and he's never coming back." Warsaw cried into her napkin. Her hysterics was starting to draw attention from people walking along the sidewalk. Nervously, the French capital laughed and held out her hands.

"Don't worry, well get your doggy back.." She bit her glossy lip. Bad lie, she thought, but people seemed to be continuing on their way anyway. "Come on Warsaw, keep it together. What if the bad guys are around, huh? We can't afford to fall apart now."

The blonde was suddenly silent, eyes wide with terror under her straight bangs. "You think they could be?"

"Just relax." She smiled weakly, taking another nervous look around the small plaza. "We have to remain vigilant, non? And stick to the plan."

"I don't like the plan.." Warsaw muttered with a sniff as she picked at her croissant with bright pink nails and a pout.

"Eh, excusez-moi. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation mes amis." A charming man from the table behind them turned, with a charming smile. "I do love gossip, you say Poland's gone missing? How might I ask?"

Paris paled and struggled for an explanation. Nothing came to mind and she began to panic. Instead, she sat with her mouth wide open, staring at the man who was still only smiling politely.

The man laughed then spoke again. "I just can't help but wonder how a pair of lovely young ladies such as yourselves would be privy to information like that.. Mm? It is quite curious. Only a few in the whole world would know, in fact."

After a moment, Paris cleared her throat and held out her hand politely. "Bonjour, I'm-"

"Paris I presume? France, mon cheri. The pleasure is yours." He winked and took her hand, planting a small kiss on her knuckles. "Now isn't this against the rules? A situation like this isn't something that happens everyday."

Paris offered a small smile. "Blame Washington DC. Can we convince you to come with us so we can explain everything?"

"A plan from America's capital? A daring rescue perhaps?" France stood, dusting a few stray crumbs from his dark pants before dropping a few coins on the table. "Lead the way, mon ami."

With that, the trio left the charming outdoor café, in route to Switzerland.

Around that same time Germany's kitchen..

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This is against so many rules it's astounding! Absolutely not." Germany was livid, glaring down at the much shorter Berlin, his bright blue eyes narrowed into slits. "Unacceptable. No."

"Please, Mr. Germany. Just listen to what we're saying." Berlin tried again. He hadn't expected his nation counterpart to be this intimidating and he was having a hard time keeping his careful composure.

"Come on Germany. These seem like cool guys." Italy practically floated from a bubbling pot to pat the capitals on the shoulders after wiping his hands on the apron that was carefully tied over his smart outfit. "You are cool right? At least listen what they have to say."

"Italy, don't touch our guests." Japan scolded lightly from the table.

"Mr. Japan, you're in danger here. You all are." Tokyo attempted to explain where Berlin had failed. "If we don't get you out who knows who or what will track you here."

"Danger?" Italy tensed and took his hands from they're collars.

"No white flags Italy. No one is surrendering." Germany crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Poland's already been-"

"Kidnapped, we know." The blonde deadpanned. "It's not something were taking lightly."

"So, you are suggesting we team up against this mysterious enemy?" Japan asked apprehensively, finally turning his full attention away from the book he had been turning through on the table top across the kitchen. "Will that not be very dangerous Germany?"

"A team up? Oh.. That sounds like a party." Italy beamed, returning to his bubbling pot.

"Will you shut up while I'm thinking." The blonde said wearily, rubbing at his forhead.

After a moment Berlin timidly spoke again. "DC thinks it's the only chance we've got."

Japan looked alarmed. "America's capital city came up with all of this?"

"We're all doomed anyway then it seems." Germany gave in with a loud sigh. "Fine, what now? What is this plan and what are our options."

"So we are going to the party? Will there be pretty girls there?"

"Italy, it's not a-"

"Let me finish the pasta! Everyone will be hungry I'm sure!"

Where the mood is exponentially less lighthearted and the weather is cold..

"But how do you know for sure they'll be together? I mean they could be anywhere! This place is enormous!" Riga was growing frantic, taking a nervous look up and down the very cold Russian street. Her wide grey eyes turned on the other two Baltic capitals as her hands pulled nervously at her long braid.

"Don't you think Moscow knows what he's talking about?" Vilnius offered some comfort, a soft smile on her lips and pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah. The guy wouldn't mess around when dealing with his Russia." Tallinn nodded knowingly. "Not to mention we should be thinking about our nations instead of worrying where they aren't, don't you think?"

Riga sighed, a small white cloud escaped her lips and disappeared into the frozen air. She knew the capital of Estonia was right, and they should have been looking out for their nations instead of worrying what could be going on with Moscow's. "Wonder how much luck the others are having."

The three sat on a bench outside a corner store on an otherwise deserted street. Moscow had suggested some food would be a good idea if they were going to be searching such a large area. He also had decided their best bet was to assume all their nations would be together somewhere.

"I'm worried about Latvia." Riga mumbled.

" 'scuse me." A man stopped in front of them suddenly, a soft smile on his lips. "You remind me a lot of some friends of mine. You haven't happened to have seen them around, have you?"

Tallinn glanced to the other two present members of their search party, who seemed to be paralyzed under the mysterious stranger's purple gaze. "I, uh, no we haven't seen your friends." She cleared her throat.

The man only sighed. "I must confess, I am quite worried. They would never leave without telling me." He paused, a thoughtful look passed over his face. "Come to think of it, they wouldn't ever leave.."

"Who are you all talking to?" Moscow emerged from the shop holding a few water bottles and a small bag of granola. He eyed the grey haired man curiously. "Oh, um.."

"Oooh.. Now this just got interesting." The man turned. The somewhat vacant smile returned to his face. "You're all breaking so many rules. How irresponsible."

Moscow faltered. "..Rules?" He seemed to have been rendered speechless.

The man's smile faded for a moment. "You mean you don't know who I am? Disappointing, I know who you are." After a moment of silence passed, the man nodded and turned to the three Baltic capitals on the bench. "Well, Mr. Moscow, I'm Russia. And you three, your nations seem to have disappeared just this morning. So sad, da?"

They flinched under his now slightly sinister smile.

"If you want you could just come back to my house with me. Now that you don't have a nation it would be easy for you to become part of my country, you know. It would be easy."

Moscow cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to form an intelligible sentence. "Mr. Russia, uh, sir. We;re all in danger if we just stay here. Poland's already been-"

"Taken away? I know." Russia turned back to Moscow after a short moment. "What do we do about it? Do you have a plan for us?"

"We, I mean Washington DC, has what I guess could be considered something of a plan.. She thinks we're all safer together." Moscow stole a glance at the other capitals, who still seemed terrified by Russia's presence. "It's all we have right now."

Russia cocked his head. "America's capital?"

"We figure it's the best chance we've got. With nations being picked off like this we're all scared. We have to do something."

"And if this kidnapper should strike while we're all together? What then?"

Moscow shook his head. "She probably didn't think that far ahead to be honest."

Russia nodded thoughtfully, the sweet smile remained eerily frozen on his face. "None of that sounds very comforting. But, I'll go along. Maybe everyone will get kidnapped together. Then it would be a real party, da?"

The others shivered a little at the nation's nonchalant tone. "I don't really think party is the right word Mr. Russia. Let's just get to the safe house before we get snatched up too, standing around like this out in the open."

"Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia would love you guys. You're just so scared and weak. How cute." Russia set a hand on two of their heads as they began to walk down the frozen sidewalk. "This is going to be fun."

Moscow closed his dark blue eyes and wondered what could possibly be done about the missing nations. The plan of action or any kind of recue hadn't actually been addressed at all in their initial meeting. They would have a lot to discuss with the others when they returned.

Where the weather is warmer and Romano's language is bad..

Madrid and Rome considered themselves the smartest of all the groups to break off on their own. Individually they were the only two to go directly to their bosses, to ask for discreet non-specific information on their nations in order to narrow down the options for themselves. They had paired up out of strategy, after they had been told that Spain and South Italy would most likely be together somewhere near by the physical capital in either Spain or Italy.

"Something about all this just seems too easy." Rome pulled on her blazer, to straighten out the wrinkles from the short car ride. She also ran a hand through her dark curled hair, in an attempt to make herself seem presentable.

"Si, but there's nothing wrong with easy, is there." Madrid flashed a grin and knocked on the door.

There was a clatter of plates from somewhere inside the house. "Ah, Romano could you get that?"

"What do you think I am, your servant? Get it yourself jackass!" A second voice snapped back.

"I'm busy! Please go open the door!" The first voice snapped back.

"Well I'm busy too idiot!"

There as suddenly an explosion of angry Spanish followed by even angrier Italian, thankfully muffled by the thick door. Both of the capital cities flinched

Madrid cleared his throat awkwardly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"- I swear I'll call France!" The Spanish returned abruptly to English and earned a loud yelp from the first voice.

After another moment, the door flew open to reveal a far from happy dark haired young man, who was scowling suspiciously at the pair on the patio. "Who the hell are you-"

"Romano! Manners!" The first voice scolded and made the young man flinch.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Rome hopped up and down and smiled. "It's so nice to see you Romano! Oh look how tall you've gotten." She clasped her hands together and reached out to touch his face

He only continued to glare. "Do I have to ask who you are again?"

A second slightly older man appeared behind him, wiping his hands on a towel.

Madrid tried to smile, now under the gaze of two nations. "Sorry for the.. Well we're your capitals. We're here to recruit you for a plan."

The younger man snorted. "You hear that Sp-"

"Hush Romano. You should come inside. It's dangerous for us to be out there." The older man motioned them into the hallway after peeking around the front yard. "I'm Spain and this is Romano, but you knew that I am sure. You are Madrid and Rome I presume? You're breaking rules mis amigos. No doubt because of Poland?"

"That's right. We're just trying to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else." Madrid did his best to explain. "We figure sticking together's gotta count for something right? Or at least that's what we all decided. We don't have anything else right now."

"Hm, I suppose you have a point." Spain nodded thoughtfully. His bright green eyes glanced to each of the new people in his hallway. They did present him with an interesting idea. They could join forces but everything was very unsure still. There was a huge risk that went along with the entire situation.

Romano crossed his arms and broke the momentary silence. "So that's it then? You come all the way out here and you don't even have a plan for us?"

"There's a safe house in Switzerland where we're all meeting up." Rome added with a smile. "I just can't get over how big you are Romano. Look at your cheeks!"

"Rome control yourself, would you?" Madrid grabbed his partner's wrist before she could reach out for the Italian nation who was already scowling dangerously at her. "The way I see it is what've we got to lose-"

"No, no, no! Use your head dumb ass! If were all together what happens when that kidnapper strikes again!" Romano said matter of factly. "This kidnapper just needs to find out where we all are and-"

"You scared mi amigo?" Spain teased lightly.

Romano scowled. "Fuck you Spain. Let's go."

Meanwhile at home base..

"So wait, let me get this straight." Switzerland was trying to make sense of the situation, which was in turn making everyone more confused. "We're getting everyone together and putting ourselves in greater danger because of a plan someone cut from the same cloth as America came up with?" He set a hand on his forehead. "I think I'm going to get a migraine."

"Basically that's it.." Bern had taken the opportunity to put together a list of each of the nations that should be arriving and their capital cities on a clipboard carefully organized on the conference table in front of him.

"This is just a bit.. Well dangerous. Don't you think?" Finland asked, stealing a sideways glance Helsinki, who hadn't taken her worry filled eyes off of him for a few hours.

"I was so worried you'd been taken too Mr. Finland." She said for the millionth time. Since they had returned to the safe house she'd been glued to the blonde nation's side with her hands locked around his pale hand.

He sighed lightly. "But I'm fine so you don't have to worry anymore. You should be more worried about Stockholm, remember." He turned briefly to Sweden who sat silently at his other side.

"That's right. They got her when you two split up." Bern put a little 'x' beside the capitals name on his paper.

"So what, that means they're not just after nations then?" Switzerland seemed exasperated. "None of you thought this through. You're lucky Liechtenstein is already safe. At least someone is thinking about the dangers of this situation."

"Everything will be fine. We'll come up with something as soon as everyone gets here right?" Finland glanced around the room, eyes falling again on Sweden, who nodded stoically.

"Until then we're just sitting ducks I guess." Switzerland drummed his fingers on the table in front of him and narrowed his bright green eyes at the window across the room and then slid to the door.

The door creaked open suddenly, and a pair of heads poked in. "Who else is here?" Oslo asked, blinking her dark eyes at the gathered nations and capitals sitting in the room. Her long braid fell down over the back of her neck.

Copenhagen appeared above her. "Everything's safe in here?"

After another moment, they slipped into the room, pulling a pair of less than thrilled Nordic nations after them. Amsterdam followed close behind them, looking thoroughly distraught and worried.

"This is ridiculous. Don't you think I can take care of myself squirt?" Denmark complained loudly, pulling his wrist from Copenhagen's tight grip. "You're acting like some kind of den mother or something.

Norway glanced around the room and his gaze fell on the two already present Nordic nations. "Hm. Got you two?" He sat beside Finland who began explaining quietly to his blue eyed brother.

"Netherlands is gone." Amsterdam seemed distressed as she sat beside Bern and glanced over his carefully prepared list. "Is this everyone else that's gone missing?"

"Netherlands is gone?" Bern stood and turned to the newest additions to the room.

"Yeah. The house was ripped to shit." Denmark had freed himself from Copenhagen's grip in his wrist and plopped himself down in a chair, far enough away from the table to prop his half tied boots up. "By the looks of it, whoever is coming after us is ruthless. I didn't even have time to get dressed before these crazy girls dragged me out of here." He motioned down at his worn out jeans and stained t-shirt.

"Ruthless?" Switzerland set a hand on the rifle he had sitting on the table in front of him. "By whose standards?"

"Did you see who did this?" Finland asked warily.

"No such luck. By the time we got there, whoever had taken Netherlands was long gone." Norway spoke quietly and folded his hands up carefully.

A heavy silence settled over the room as Bern put a little 'x' next to Netherlands name. "All that's left now is to wait and hope everyone is safe, I suppose."


	3. Surprises and A Long Car Ride

_A/N: Sorry for the like five day stretch here without an update.. Usually I'm terrible about updating anyway, but my New Year's resolution was to be better. However, I have been busy planning for a Disneyland trip with some friends tomorrow which begins tomorrow. So, I'll post this and then I'm off to Anaheim. Thanks for all the support again! You guys are amazing. Also, really don't hesitate to correct any information I have.. Not an expert here people so it's very much appreciated. Please excuse the shortness, you understand right? Reviews make me smile. :D_

* * *

Somewhere in North America with one nation already in tow..

London seemed thoroughly impressed with Britain, to say the least. She hadn't once stopped asking him questions since they had picked him up nearly an hour ago at a small airport. "You must tell me how you deal with it all. I mean if America is anything like DC. How do you even stand it?" She crossed her legs and leaned towards him.

On the other side of the conversation, Britain seemed very content with all the attention. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He chuckled with a small smirk. "A good smack in the head will usually do the trick."

London responded with a squeal of delight. "You, sir, are my hero. You hear that DC? Head smacks." She laughed and patted the American capital's shoulder from the back seat of the car.

Ottawa stifled a laugh into his hand with a worried look in his pale grey eyes. "I'm sorry DC."

The brunette only shook her head and tightened her grip on the steering wheel. "Laugh it up. Absolutely hilarious. You sure this is the right way Britain? There's not a lot out here."

The man nodded. "Yes. It should be right around.. Yes. There see? I knew it. I do have an innate sense of direction."

The fairly large redbrick house had come out of nowhere after nothing but empty countryside for almost two hours. DC pulled the car into the driveway and looked out through the windshield.

"Be careful Ottawa." She warned as he slipped from the car. He nodded and made his way warily up to the front door. He retrieved a very nervous blonde nation from inside and they dashed back to the car after only a few minutes. Everyone remained silent until the doors were locked and they were safely back on the road to America's house. The new addition had squished into the middle front seat between the driver and Ottawa and was nervously fidgeting with his fingernails.

"Nice to see you Canada." Britain greeted the quiet nation with a nod. "Glad to see you're unharmed and still among us."

Canada laughed quietly before adjusting his glasses. "Oh I'm fine. Hoenstly the kidnappers probably forgot about me. Nice to meet you all though I think."

"You too." London smiled politely.

The car fell silent again as DC continued to drive at a steady pace along the two lane highway. The sun set after a short time. As the stars twinkled out, Canada and Ottawa fell asleep in a heap against the door and each other. London was trying her best to fight the drowsiness that was making her eyelids heavy. DC was humming something quietly to herself and tapping her fingers lightly on the wheel. Britain was wide awake, unaffected by the darkness and had his bright green eyes carefully trained on the driver.

"Hm.." He murmured thoughtfully to himself.

Suddenly awake and interested, London cocked her head to the side and leaned towards the nation. "What is it?"

"It's just odd." He whispered back.

"Odd?"

"That's right. We must have been driving for hours by now and she hasn't once asked me for directions."

London turned to DC, who was still occupied by whatever song was stuck in her head.

"Not just that, but were nearly to America's house and she hasn't even been looking at street signs. Don't you find that strange? If I had to make my best guess, I'd say it's as if-"

"DC!" London's voice shattered the peaceful silence of the car as her nations train of thought dawned on her suddenly.

The brunette responded with a violent jump and a sharp jerk of the wheel, sending the car into the other lane heading rapidly towards an oncoming car. The sharp turn had sent Canada into Ottawa who in turn hit the door. Now both awake wide awake, they yelped and began to panic.

"What are you doing DC? There's a car!" The Canadian capital covered his face with his hands.

DC refocused as the car fell into loud and angry panic. With the blaring horn of the other car growing louder and louder, she returned to her own lane with another sharp jerk of the wheel and came to a stop on the shoulder to calm her now pounding heart.

"You almost killed us!" London was clinging to Britain's arm, eyes wide with fear. "What were you thinking!"

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking? Yelling at me out of nowhere in a silent car!" DC turned in her seat to glare angrily at the other capital. "Youre the one who could have killed up! That was all your fault!"

"Well I didn't expect you to react like that!"

"How the hell else would I have reacted!" Her glare grew more menacing.

"Please stop fighting. We still have to save America remember?" Canada tried to calm the situation as the two capital cities eyed each other dangerously.

London leaned forward. "Which is exactly why I shouted to begin with! You haven't asked Britain for directions once this entire drive. How do you know where you're going DC."

DC's venomous glare vaporized. "W.. What?"

Britain cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Yes well, I just find it odd that you haven't asked for directions. Not once. Can you explain yourself?"

"Uh.." The brunette didn't have an answer and she found all that were coming from her mouth were incoherent sounds. Her grip tightened on the back of the seat. "That's a good question." She said lamely.

"Explain this now DC." London demanded.

"What's going on DC?" Ottawa questioned.

"Ugh.. Alright, alright! We hang out all the time! Happy now?" She buried her hands in her messy short hair with a low groan.

"Excuse me? You two do what now?" Britain looked shocked.

"You do?" Canada and Ottawa squeaked. "But that's against the rules." The capital city whispered.

"You what!" London grabbed her by the collar. "I knew were dense but are you kidding me? You are an idiot Washington DC and have a lot of explaining-"

"Stop shaking me will you." She took hold of the other capitals wrists. "Me and America are friends. I know it's against the rules and that's why I didn't tell you, but I was meaning to tell you. I just haven't seen the right window yet, I don't know. We just watch movies and play video games and even sometimes talk about important stuff! Nothing dangerous promise!" She explained all in one breath as quick as she could. "Listen I know your mad because I lied and all, but what's important now is making sure he's safe and sound, not yelling at me don't you agree?"

London clenched her jaw and let the American capital go with a shove. "This discussion is not over. Consider this a momentary pause and nothing more."

"That's fair." DC sighed and held up her hands in surrender. She knew she was never going to hear the end of this, and she figured in some respect it was deserved. This was horribly against one of the only rules set for them to follow and she had blatantly disregarded it.

Britain shook his head, obviously less then pleased with the situation. "America is in need of a serious talking to for this. Though I don't suppose I should have expected any different, he's so terribly irresponsible and immature. I don't know why I expected you to be any different DC."

"Listen it's not like we met up on purpose." She spoke up defensively. "We're not dumb you know. It was an accident and we hit it off. We tried to stay apart but we just couldn't." The brunette let her gaze fall to her chipping fingernail polish.

"I could argue the idiot fact." London grumbled under her breath. "Just shut up and drive will you? We'll talk later."

"Fine, fine." DC sighed again. She put the car back in drive and picked up up a little speed as they made their way back onto the road. The street only seemed to get darker as they pulled up the drive to America's house. She flipped the head lights off and peered out the windshield at the shadowy house. There were lights on in the windows, thankfully, as she put the car in park. "London, you take driver's seat. Leave the engine running alright? I'll be in and out as fast as I can. If anything goes wrong.. Get everyone out of here you understand?"

The British capital nodded as the brunette opened her door.

"Please be careful." Ottawa said as she slipped out of the car and onto the driveway.

"Seriously DC, be on your toes." London tried to mask her concern, but DC caught it and gave a quick wave before disappearing up towards the front door of the nation's house.

The door, to her horror, was already cracked and open. The light from inside spilled through the narrow opening onto the stoop and her blood ran cold. "Oh no.." She stole one more glance back in the direction of the car before pushing on the oak with her fingertips and stepping into the entry way.

"America?" DC whispered shakily. The entryway, which was generally at least somewhat neat, was trashed. Umbrellas and coats littered the tile floor and a vase had been shattered as well. As silently as she could, she shut the door behind her and did her best to keep her heart rate under control as she picked her way through the items on the floor and into the hallway by the stairs.

A loud thud reverberated through the ceiling and she jumped. "Oh shit.. Oh shit.. They're here." She scrambled back into a coat rack against the staircase as the sounds of the fight coming from somewhere upstairs escalated. She covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from yelling or saying something to reveal her position.

Someone or something was thrown into a wall, followed by a laugh that definitely didn't belong to America. "Tough bastard aren't you. They tried to warn me, but I guess I underestimated you. Either way you're coming with me."

There was another thud followed by a crash.

A chuckle answered the mysterious voice. "No way. Heroes never get caught."

DC bit her lip and tried to peer up the stairs. "Don't be and idiot America."

The struggle seemed to continue, and a vase smashed on the floor at the base of the stairs. This seemed to be getting more violent and she was having a hard time keeping herself still.

"Missed me!" America's voice proclaimed. However, it was short lived as a loud grunt signaled someone had been pinned. "Hey! Get off me! Stop! What are you.. Hey! Untie me you asshole-"

The tear of duct tape cut him off. "Shut. Up." The mysterious man said, driving the point home with a hard punch to the blonde's cheek. "You talk too much. You also put up more fight then I thought you would. Now get up."

DC dared to peak up through the coats to the stairs where a man in a black suit and black glasses was dragging a very angry looking America down the steps in the direction of the back door. She had to help him now or they would take him away from her forever. She patted her pockets of her blazer in the hopes to find anything that could help her rescue her friend. "Highlighter?" She thought eying the object disappointedly. She bit her lip and closed the distance between the coat rack and the mysterious suited man. She pressed the marker into the small of his back in the most threatening way she could manage.

"Who are you and what are you doing with America." DC said through bared teeth.

"What do we have here?" The man asked with a chuckle. "A little girl who knows what you are buddy? You here to save this thing little girl?" Her jerked on America's arm, earning a flinch and what she could only assume was a muffled swear.

She pressed the marker closer to his spine. "I said let him go I won't ask again."

"Oh him? Don't make me laugh kiddo. Whatever these things are? They are aren't human. Don't waste your time. We'll take real good care of your friend here, and all the other abominations just like him. You've got nothing to worry about."

"What's that supposed to mean.. Answer me!" Worry couldn't help seep into the confident tone she'd been doing a fairly good job of maintaining up until that moment.

"If you know what this is little girl then I'm assuming you know there are more. One for every nation actually, and their capital cities too. They're little loyal dogs to their nations you see. I'll think you find you'll agree with me however, things like this aren't supposed to exist. Never aging, and existing along with a nation. It isn't natural, nor should it be allowed to exist any longer. So, you'll be coming along as well, won't you? Miss Washington DC?" He turned to her with a sinister smile.

Suddenly panicked, she dropped the highlighter and punched the man in the nose.

He let out a cry and covered his face with his hands while she shook out her knuckles. "Feisty, aren't the pair of you?"

America narrowed his gaze and took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to head butt the man as hard as he could.

Dazed, the man stumbled back and hit the floor. DC took a few hurried steps over his unconscious body and patted down his pockets. She retrieved a phone and a little black notebook in shaking hands. She turned and grabbed America's bound wrists.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he wakes up." She dragged her nation out the door and towards the waiting car.

"That took forever! What happened?" London shouted as she threw the door open to push America inside. "We were going to come in after you DC."

"I'll tell you on the way but for now I suggest you drive! Fast as you can London!" She had already gotten to work trying to undo the rough tape around her nation's wrists as London took the hint and peeled from the drive.

"What happened in there? You look terrible." Britain commented on the bruises and drying blood on the blonde's face before he ripped the tape from America's mouth with no remorse.

"What the hell Britain! That hurt!" America rubbed at his lips with his newly freed hands and a scowl.

"You are alright right?" Canada looked more worried than Britain, who only looked deeply annoyed.

America shook his head. "Some dude broke in and totally trashed my house. Then he started talking about taking me somewhere and then he wanted to fight! If DC hadn't have shown up when she did I would have been toast, just like Poland. Is that why you're all here together?"

DC sighed as London raised an eyebrow. "They're going to try to kill us all. Whoever's running this operation thinks we shouldn't exist and their going to try to pull off some mass murder or something. But we got his phone from him before we left. Oh and this.." She flipped through the little black book, which contained a picture and information on every one of the personified and nations and their capitals.

"It's some kinda hit list or something." America peeked over DC's shoulder and chewed worriedly on his bottom lip. "I don't like it. These guys are way dangerous." He rubbed his bruised cheek.

"We've got to get back and warn everybody." Ottawa agreed.

Britain nodded. "I agree.." He had taken the book and began to read through it. "And now that we've got these maybe we can get a jump on them."

"I agree." London stepped a little harder on the gas pedal, knowing the situation had grown just a little more dangerous.

* * *

_Woo! Alright so here's chapter three and following a suggestion from an anonymous review from MinervaScribendi here's a list of all the missing nations/capitals so far.. You'll be hearing from them soon though so don't be worried. :]_

_~Poland, Estonia, Latvia Lithuania, Netherlands, and Stockholm_


	4. Confusion

_A/N: Alrighty, finally back up and running. Disneyland is still as amazing and magical as ever. My home away from home. It took me a few days of writing to make sure I had enough but here's chapter four. And not to mention I had a hard time finding a good place to end this one.. Hence the shortness.. Because the next one will be super long and have a ton of stuff going on. ANYWAY! Reviews always make me suuuuper happy. :D_

* * *

"This is totally uncool! I don't understand why we're being held here" Poland was standing at the locked door of and underground jail cell, shaking the bars as hard as he could. However, except for the noise that filled the stone dungeon, it did nothing to hep free the trapped nations and capitals in the cell. "Will someone like at least, answer me! You're being totally rude!"

"Not to deter your efforts Poland, but if someone were going to answer our questions they would have come by now. Or, better yet, not taken us here at all." Estonia reasoned, adjusting his glasses. "Don't you agree?"

Lithuania sighed. "Just relax, please Poland. There's not much else we can do but wait. Someone will be by eventually. There must be a reason we're here." He tried to comfort his friend, as well as a quivering Latvia who sat beside him on the stone floor. "Just come sit wiht us."

The blonde wasn't about to give up. He growled. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" His fists tightened around the steel bars as he only shook them more violently.

"They can't hear us." Netherlands spoke calmly from the back of the cell where he stoof with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. An anxious looking Stockholm sat at his feet. Her wide blue eyes were somewhat glazed over, and she stared down the short hallway lined with six other cells. She was lost in thought. If they were bringing all the others here, it was only a matter of time before the mysterious men returned with more of them to throw into the jail cells.

As if on cue, the heavy metal door at the end of the dimly lit dungeon creaked open and the occupants of the cell shielded their eyes from the sudden flood of light. The silhouettes of eight figures appeared. Four were dragging the other four, who seemed less than happy about being taken into the prison. The door was shut with loud scraping and the strange mend dragged the others to the door of the cell. Now silent, Poland took a step back from the iron bars as one of the men shot him a glare as he pulled out his keys. The men in suits threw the new arrivals into the cell roughly, locked the door behind them and were gone without another word.

Turkey and Ankara hopped to their feet in a rage almost as soon as they hit the ground, shouting after their captors.

"Who else is here already?" One of the calmer prisoners stood carefully and dusted off his pants before helping the figure who had landed on the stone beside him up.

"China is that you? You got caught up in this?" Estonia stood slowly, regarding Beijing from behind his glasses.

"They got us as we were heading back to meet the others.." She rubbed her arms and glanced around the cell.

"Did you hear anything before they got you? Do you know if everyone is safe?" Stockholm asked nervously. "Sweden? Or the other capitals? Anything at all?"

Turkey groaned and turned away from the bars, sinking to the floor. "We haven't heard anything at all. Not a peep." He answered angrily.

"This totally sucks!" Poland kicked the bars before he too sank to the floor. "They better not come back here or I'll like, kill them." He huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"Calm down Poland." Lithuania sighed again. "If what Stockholm told us is true then the gathered nations and capitals will come up with a rescue plan. They'll be on their way to help us in no time."

Beijing rolled her eyes. "I would have little faith in Washington DC and her plan, except I know there are plenty of capable nations and capitals that aren't as impulsive as her out there to keep her grounded. Perhaps a rescue is in the works."

China nodded. "I suggest we at least _try_ to have faith in all the other nations and capitals."

"We might as well get comfy here for now." Ankara grumbled, taking her seat beside Turkey and burying her face in her knees. "We're going to be waiting for a long time I'm sure"

A collective sigh filled the cell before the door opened again with a screech and a flood of blinding light.

"Let me go! What's the meaning of this! I demand to know why we're being taken into a prison!" Silence answered all the newcomers' questions as he was shoved into the cell, along with a second quieter and smaller figure.

The suited man disappeared back out the steel door.

"That you Austria?" Turkey asked as everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the underground chamber. "Didn't expect to see you down here old man."

The nation readjusted his blazer and cleared his throat. "That would be me yes. And one rule breaking capital city."

"Sorry Mr. Austria." Vienna kept her dark eyes on the ground.

"This is a disaster. Is this everyone that's been captured so far? Does anyone know any other details?" Austria glanced around the cell.

China shook his head. "None of have any information."

"Only the nations that returned to the safe house would know anything." Stockholm added, her voice low as if she was hiding the information. "They said they were going to figure something out. That's all I know."

A silence settled between the prisoners all crammed into the cell as they thought over every possible way they could escape or any chance to get information on their situation. There was no possible way to find out if their friends of capitals were safe in the meeting place or if anyone had even reached the safe house.

Poland groaned. "We totally can't do anything but sit and wait for someone else to show up and hope they like, know something."

Estonia nodded. "Unfortunately that's our only option right now."

"And with America's capital is heading up this operation? No doubt with lots of help from America himself." Beijing leaned up against the rocky wall of the cell, eyes glued on her boots. "There certainly isn't going to be anything subtle about what is coming for us."

It was at that point Latvia let out a low groan and spoke for the first time since they had arrived at the jail. "We are doomed."


	5. Formation: Suicide Squad

_A/N: Firstly, thank you thank you for all the alerts and favorites! You guys are clogging up my inbox. The flattery is too much! Second, school starts back up tomorrow. I'll do my best to keep updates regular but no promises. I'll keep writing though and get them out as soon as I can. Just be patient. Also, it's my birthday so happy birthday to meeee! You guys could make it the best day ever by just continuing to read and giving me presents in the form of reviews! :D_

_Oh PS. I had a review asking me why it was nations and capitals weren't ever supposed to be together ever.. And I never really talked about it, but I figured it would be like the president and vice president here in America.. They're never allowed to be together because it's a security risk. Like if terrorists hit and take both of them out then we don't have either anymore? I figured that if someone were to swoop in and they were together then they would have taken down a nation and capital at the same time. It'd be way too dangerous. Hope that clears it up.. It's sort of hard to explain.. Hahaha._

Bern sat silently at the now full conference table. He tapped his pen lightly on the wooden table-top and eyed his list of nations and capitals with an ever critical eye. There a bunch of names from his list still missing and there was no way to tell who were still on their way or who had been taken. He let out a long breath before looking to those already present. It was quite a large group that had gathered already and hopefully more were on the way.

At the far end, Paris and France seemed to be deep in a quiet conversation that could have been taken as flirtatious to someone who didn't know them. At Paris' left was Warsaw, still wallowing in sadness with her head on the table, presumably either asleep or unconscious. A few seats down from the blonde was a very intimidated Berlin watching a less them pleased looking Germany out of the corner of his eyes. The stern look on his face made sure everyone knew he wasn't happy to be in the conference room. Sitting next to Germany was Italy, who sat next to Rome, who was sandwiched between him and Romano, who were having some sort of debate over her. Spain sat in the other side of Romano having a discussion with Madrid who sat next to a stoically silent Japan and Tokyo. On the opposite side of the table were Russia, Moscow and the Baltic capitals, who were all busy trying to avoid eye contact with everyone else in the room. Add all these to the already present Nordic nations and their capitals and it made for a fairly crowded conference room.

"Who are we still missing?" Switzerland took his seat beside Bern.

"Vienna and Austria haven't returned yet. And DC's entire group is still missing. Oh and Turkey and Ankara as well." He passed the clipboard over.

The Swiss nodded. "Well how long do you propose we wait for?"

To answer his question, the door slammed open.

"Don't worry everybody! The hero is here to save the day!" America proclaimed as he marched to the head of the table, with DC, Britain, Canada and Ottawa close behind.

The room fell silent as everyone focused on the new arrivals.

"Looks like we've got a full house now." London muttered to Britain, who nodded as he shut the door tight behind them.

DC stepped forward and glanced around the room, swallowing a lump of nerves that had bunched themselves in the back of her throat. With so many new faces looking at her she found herself uncharacteristically nervous. She coughed then leaned towards America. "Do you have the phone and stuff?"

"Oh!" He patted his pockets and dropped the items into her waiting hands. "Here ya go. You got it DC okay? You know you're my girl." He winked.

"We're all waiting DC. The situation has grown just a little more urgent. There are a lot of us missing. You know." Paris sat up a little straighter and smiled, her tone more encouraging then anything.

"I know. And I got some information. I didn't let you guys down." She held up the items with a small smile. "When we got to America's house there was already a guy there. We knocked him out and split, but we got these from him before we left-"

"And what exactly are 'these'. May I have a look?" Germany stepped on the tail end of her sentence and held out his hand.

DC hesitated and then slid them down the table to the waiting blonde. "The guy's phone and some kinda hit-list or something. Best guess anyway."

"There's pictures and information on all of us in there." America set his hands on his hips.

"Not to sound cryptic or anything, but the phone could have a tracking device in it.. No?" Spain eyed the device warily. "Cant people track these, these days?"

"Damnit!" Romano narrowed his eyes into narrow angry slits. "They can really do that?"

"It is always a possibility." Japan added, earning a nod from Tokyo.

As anxious voices filled the conference room, Britain stepped forward as the voice of reason. "We can't assume anything, but we must take every possibility into account. Should we destroy the phone or not?"

Italy snatched the little black book from Germany as he finished thumbing through it. "Hm, I wonder if all the kidnappers have one of these. What do you think Germany? Do you think they know what we all look like? Look fratello there we are!" His brother ignored him, but Germany had taken the Italian's first point into account.

"Most likely they will each have one of these in their possession." He answered with a sigh. "We must assume that they know who well be with and what we look like from this point on."

"This is getting scary. We could all be snatched up. That would be fun, da?" Russia's smile never fell and the capitals around him shuddered.

"Our first goal should be helping the nations that are already missing-" DC started.

"Which would be an excellent plan if we knew where they were. Which we don't." London pointed out matter-of-factly.

America grinned and clapped his hands together. "I got it, we should split up!"

"That isn't really a plan mon ami. More of an action to take after the formation of a plan." France chuckled. "Though I wouldn't mind having some time to myself with some of these lovely ladies-"

"France's stupidity aside, I think America has at least the a start to a plan. We can't remain altogether like this." Britain cut off the Frenchman, who only laughed in response.

"If the phone does have tracking device in it, no doubt they'll come directly here looking for it." Moscow spoke, than shrank back as Russia turned to him.

"Exactly. So there should be one group to stay here with it." Britain finished with a nod.

"And the rest of us?" Switzerland asked impatiently. "Not all of us can run Suicide Squad. We will need someone to rescue the rescuers if this is going to be our course of action."

"One group could track this well, Suicide Squad, for lack of a better title." Berlin suggested.

"And another could stay somewhere safer here. In case any others arrive." Rome added with a confident smile. "To track the attackers."

"I can't help but worry though. What if the phone doesn't have a device in it?" Madrid asked hesitantly.

Silence settled for a moment, before a previously, and surprisingly silent Denmark spoke up. "This is bullshit! Come on, we need to take action!" He stood and glanced around. "Don't you think we've been sitting around here long enough? More than a few of us are missing."

"Relax Den.." Finland said quietly, as he too glanced around at everyone. "There isn't anything we can do yet." To which Sweden agreed with a nod.

"We have to wait for them to make the first move." Norway's quiet voice made the boisterous Dane turn. "Now sit down and shut up."

"Well what about you Nor? Can't you track 'em down with your trolls or whatever?" He insisted as he scooted back into his chair.

"If you had the time?" Oslo asked, leaning towards her nation expectantly.

The others leaned forward at the mention of this, a glimmer of hope in everyone's eyes.

Norway sighed, than shook his head. "Time wouldn't be a problem at all. Something like this would be simple enough. But.."

"But?" America urged impatiently.

"But I would need an item that belongs to someone in the jail currently to track them there. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do currently, as we don't know where they're being held."

Denmark sank back into his chair with a groan. "This sucks."

Attention returned to DC, who was chewing on her lip and focusing intently on the shiny black phone still resting on the conference table.

"DC?" America's voice at her ear made her look up. "What d'ya have?"

She nodded. "We'll split up then. We'll put most of our chips in the 'phone is a trap' basket." She mimed parenthesis in the air with her fingers. "I think it's only fair that I head up the Suicide Squad-"

"DC!" London exclaimed as the brunette slipped the bracelet from her wrist and slid it down the table to Norway. "You.. You can't do that."

"Don't tell me your worried London. That doesn't seem like you at all." DC joked lightly. "That's for you to track us if they take us Mr. Norway. Please don't lose it. It means a lot to me."

The blonde picked up the piece of jewelry and nodded.

"Are you sure about this DC? You don't have to you know." America started and she held up a hand to cut him off.

"This was my plan to begin with so it's sorta my fault the last couple guys have been taken. Besides, I'll be fine. I'll have a team right?"

"I nominate France, since he'll just surrender anyway if faced with any kind of fight." Britain crossed his arms with an indignant snort.

The blonde hopped to his feet, leaving an equally angry looking Paris still sitting. "Britain! I will not tolerate this type of slander! I will volunteer, but not because of you. I only wish to protect this lovely young lady from the horrors she could face while heading up this suicide squad." He added a valiant nod and sat back in his seat.

"Watch yourself France." America warned with an award winning grin. "Besides, I don't think DC needs much protecting."

"If the logical choices are those that will surrender then I volunteer Italy." Germany folded his arms across his chest as the nation beside him fell into a panic.

"Whaaaaaaat! You can't volunteer me to something like this! Germanyyyyyy! Please, please, please don't make me go!" Italy fell out of his chair and to his knees.

"You damn potato bastard! Where do you get off volunteering my brother for something like this?" Romano hopped to his feet, and would have climbed up on the table if it weren't for Spain's hand on his collar.

"I'll keep him safe." DC interrupted the argument and the three men turned to her.

"You will?" Italy asked he hopped to his feet. "Do you promise? Pinky swear right?" He leaned far enough over the table that he could extend his pinky to her. He blinked his honey colored eyes opened. "I'm Italy by the way pretty girl."

"Oh gosh stop." She smiled and wrapped her finger around his. "Yeah pinky swear."

"Yay!" He returned to his chair and with a quick salute he added. "I'll do my best capitano."

Germany shook his head and Romano seemed to relax, but the scowl remained on his face, now entirely directed at DC as his brother spun in circles in his chair, humming something to himself.

Finland cleared his throat as the room fell silent, than smiled. "I'm sure I could help out somehow. I'll join you and Italy. I'm Finland by the way."

Sweden furrowed his brows at this.

"It'll be fine Sve." The smaller nation turned to him briefly. "What's the worst that could happen."

"Welcome aboard then Mr. Finland."

"This team seems like fun. If it's alright, I'll join as well." Russia stood and blinked his sparkly purple eyes. The capitals around him flinched and grew tense, but DC only continued to smile warmly.

"We should be good with one more then."

"It'll be me. It'd be pretty un-heroic if I let you go alone." America grinned.

She sighed. "I can't let you. It'd be pretty un-heroic if the hero got caught first."

With a loud groan London stepped forward. "Then it has to be me. I'll be your last member."

"Thanks London."

"Yeah, yeah."

No sooner had the last member volunteered, the phone on the table buzzed loudly. Several of those present almost fell out of their chairs, but most jumped and then leaned forward, eyeing the device carefully. It was Germany who moved first and opened the device and cleared his throat.

"Who is this?" He demanded.

"Oh, angry aren't we." A man's voice came through the speaker with a laugh. "I hope you can all hear me then because I'll cut right too it seeing as how Mr. Germany is impatient. I'm sure you're all wondering what exactly is going on, so I'd like to explain in a way even the dumbest of you can understand. You can call my fine organization The Suits, and our only objective is to eliminate all of you. By now, you've no doubt figured out that this phone was a trap set up for Mr. America and Miss DC to lead us to your hiding place."

The occupants of the conference room shifted nervously and subconsciously DC wrapped herself around America's arm and glanced up at the other nations who had agreed to be captured first. Italy looked terrified and the others looked curious, with the exception of Russia who was still smiling.

"No defense for yourselves? Surprising. The Agent I sent after you two said you were quite the fiery pair. Moving right along then. The.. What's the right word.. Individuals? We have already are being kept in holding cells at our base. But don't worry too much. You'll get to see them soon enough because you'll be heading there soon yourselves. Resistance will only make our jobs harder and your lives much more difficult than they have to be. If you simply surrender now to the fact that you won't be allowed to exist in this world much longer-"

"Hell no! You can forget that! You might as well be issuing us a declaration of war!" Denmark stood and slammed his fists on the table.

Obviously fired by the outburst, the usually cowardly Romano hopped up as well. "'Yeah you bastard! You don't have any idea who you're messing with."

Another laugh came through the speaker. "Well then Mr. Denmark, Mr. Romano, I'll see to it that you get the most comfortable cells we can provide for you."

"What do you have against us anyway!" America shouted. "What have we ever done to you guys?"

"That will have to wait. For now I wish you all luck. My men will most likely have you surrounded by now. You've done a fine time wasting time." There was one last mocking chuckle and a soft click before the room exploded into panic.

DC clenched her jaw and jumped onto the table. "We need to carry on with the plan or we don't stand a chance! Everyone who isn't staying here needs to evacuate now!"

"She's right." Switzerland said and stood quickly. "Follow me. I have an underground panic room with tunnels set up for an emergency evacuation. It's impossible to find. We'll regroup there."

The nations and capitals not on DC's team stood and followed the blonde out the door as fast as they could. America helped her down from the table and after a quick hug said "Be careful. Team Hero will get you out in no time though so don't worry. You know I would never lie to you."

She smiled and gave him a small salute as he followed Britain's urgent directions to exit the room. Ottawa waved his goodbye and the door was shut, leaving a significantly less crowded room. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a breath, then turned to her waiting team.

"If you don't mind me asking mon ami, what exactly is the plan once we are captured?" France asked as she took a seat next to Italy.

"Well, do our best to free everyone's that's already there and wait for the others before infiltrating the base and taking down the bad guys?" She forced a smile.

"Though it's a bit vague, I have to give it to you DC. We all underestimated you. This was a fairly solid plan." London sat beside her. "We have a lead on where the others are and we have a means to reach them. Well played."

Finland tapped on the table with his fingertips. "I think as long as we all work together we can at least get something done for them." He said with an optimistic smile.

"Oui. This should be simple enough, no?" Though he tried to mask it, it was easy to tell France was less then confident.

"We pinky swore. Everything will be fine." Italy slipped his hand around DC's and smiled. "Nothing will happen to us!"

"I just like to be included on a team. This is nice." Russia commented.

Russia's smile would have been sweet if it weren't for the circumstances, London thought.

"For now, all we have to do is wait for these assholes to take their own bait." DC grinned.


	6. Urgency in a Cramped Space

_A/N: After the first week (a two day week counts right?) it's nice to be able to get this typed up quick. Thanks so much for the continued support. You will all never know how much it means to me. Anyway, onto the chapter. :D_

_PS. Best birthday present I've ever received is news I've unintentionally created a fangirl.. Should I be scared? Probably not. You all are the best reviewers anyone could ever ask for.._

* * *

After their hurried exit, Switzerland had led the remaining nations and capitals down through a secret entrance behind a false closet wall into an underground tunnel system where the almost invisible entrance to the panic room was disguised against one of the concrete walls. Once everyone was safely locked inside he spoke.

"First things first I suppose. There is a weapons room down this hallway further. And also if you continue down this tunnel down about a mile, there's a hidden exit where we'll make our escape to pursue them." He leaned up against the locked door and crossed his arms. "So what now?"

"Right then. We could be stuck in a worse position. It would seem this has worked out for the best under the circumstances anyway." Britain let out a breath as he glanced around the cramped safe-room. "I do fear we all underestimated DC's judgment on this one."

A murmur of agreement filled the space before America grinned and set his hands on his hips.

"Well what'd you all expect? Shoulda known she'd be as awesome as me." He laughed to himself. "We just need to figure out where to go from here right?"

Switzerland cleared his throat to redirect the conversation, before Britain had the chance to argue back. "If we're sticking to the plan then, our primary objective is making sure the Suicide Squad has a rescue team coming to their aid as soon as possible."

Germany nodded. Organization was key with the size of the large group cramped in the tiny space and he was going to be sure that a huge argument didn't break out. "This first team will follow immediately and then, as decided earlier, a second team will follow the first and split off upon arrival at the enemy base. Does everyone agree with that?"

"And the rest will stay here and out of harm's way?" Japan fidgeted nervously. He shifted and was very uncomfortable with how closely everyone was packed into the smallish panic room. His space bubble was being invaded. "And direct the others perhaps?"

"Those of us that stay behind then will be those who don't feel we could be of any help in the field." Moscow glanced around nervously as everyone nodded in agreement. "We can do much more from here and I volunteer to head up that group. We'll protect the safe house."

"Right then! Who's gonna be on Team Hero!" America pointed at his chest, grinning broadly. "Of course I'm going first so who's gonna back me up?"

"Team Hero is it?" Britain raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"That's right! I volunteer to head up team number one, Team Hero. There's no way I'm hanging back." America proclaimed confidently.

"That's the kinda motivation I'm talking about!" Denmark came to life somewhere at the back of the steel room excitedly. "Stick me with Mr. Hero here."

Britain shook his head. "I simply won't allow you to run this alone America You'll need me there to keep you from doing something idiotic."

Switzerland rubbed his forehead with an annoyed huff. "I'll join as well. You'll need me to get out of here anyway."

"And I can't leave Italy to his own devises for more than a few hours. Count me in." Germany volunteered as the final member of America's Team Hero, and stepped forward.

"Lastly we'll need Norway. He's in charge of tracking DC after all. Are you up too it?" Switzerland asked the Nordic nation, craning his neck to meet the others dull blue eyes over everyone's heads.

Norway nodded. "Anything you need-"

"Atta boy Nor!" Denmark grinned excitedly, smacking the blonde on the shoulder. He earned himself a venomous scowl and he pulled his hand back to his side carefully.

"Just to reiterate then, the primary objective of Squad One-"

"Team Hero." America cut Switzerland off with an innocent smile.

The Swiss narrowed his gaze dangerously. "Very well, Team Hero. Our primary objective is to infiltrate the enemies base and see that our.. friends are safe before doing what we can to take them down from the inside out. Any questions?" He hesitated for a moment before deciding to call the captured nations and capitals friends, but decided it would be the best word given the circumstances.

The collective members of Team Hero nodded.

"And Squad Dos will follow close behind and run recon before doing our part to eliminate this threat." Spain stepped up with a grin. "I volunteer both mine and Romano's services to head up this second team. We are super tough after all. Isn't that right Romano?"

"You're such a jackass." Romano grumbled from where he sat up on a countertop behind the older nation with his arms crossed, but he didn't object to the compliment.

With a chuckle Spain glanced around. "How about it my friends? Who will go with us?"

"I.. I mean, we that is we would like to see DC safe. Canada and me." Ottawa stuttered, with a smile from him and his blonde nation. "We would be honored to go with you."

"Welcome to the team!"

"And, I would like to see Fin safe too." Sweden's deep voice made those around him jump and everyone else turn. "If ya don't mind."

Japan straightened his back a little before clearing his throat. "I would like to join as well Spain. I am fairly good at recon missions." He gave the Spaniard a little bow, which he returned with a blinding smile

"A solid team, eh Romano? Squad Two is ready for action whenever we are needed." Spain smiled wider and the Italian only rolled his eyes and scowled.

Switzerland refocused the group, that had begun chatting nervously in small groups. "Then it's understood that everyone else will stay here. You'll be safe as long as you remain in this room and don't leave. We'll stay in contact with the radios that will be in here somewhere. It will be up to you to come if we send out a distress call. Is that acceptable?"

The assorted capital cities nodded. If the two teams were to fail for any reason their entire survival would rest on their shoulders. The immediate pressure was almost too much for Riga, but she was able to hold it together and remain looking somewhat confident.

"I'll make sure everything stays in order here." Bern ran a hand through his dusty blonde hair as he let out a shaking breath. "I'll.. Make more lists or something."

"Well what are we waiting for dudes! I'm totally ready now!" America said enthusiastically.

Britain smacked him in the side of the head. "You idiot. Norway will tell us when we go, otherwise we won't have anything to follow. You do realize that right?"

The blonde rubbed the side of his head. "Okay, okay. You didn't have to hit me man."

After a tense moment of silence, quiet conversations filled the room. An emotion somewhere between excitement and anxiety filled the cramped space and infected everyone inside, the team that would be staying behind included.

Norway took the opportunity to study the bracelet DC had given him. It was a simple leather strap with a silver snap. Nothing fancy but judging by how worn the edges were she wore it a lot and she had mentioned she had had it forever. He ran his long fingers over the surface before closing his eyes and blocking out everything but the ancient chant he repeated again and again in his mind. He could see into room they had left the others in inside his head, and he could almost hear what the Suicide Squad was talking about. However, it was like trying to watch and listen through and foggy window. Still, all things considered they seemed to be having a nice time. From the looks of it they were playing a game and looked to be calm, which was good.

Suddenly, they all jumped to their feet as the calm of the scene was shattered by the splintering of wood.

"Something's happening." He said urgently as his brows furrowed.

Though his voice was quiet, it silenced the entire room as everyone grew attentive. When he didn't speak right away, America took a step forward and broke the tense moment.

"What? What d'ya see man?"

"They're here. And they're taking out bait."

* * *

_AGH! Cliffhangers.. Haha. I keep forgetting to list everyone currently in prison.. I figure you have a fairly good idea since there was a chapter dedicated but I know there was a few so here's the list again, updated now.. I'll remember better from now on. :D_

_~ Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Netherlands, Stockholm, Turkey, Ankara, China Beijing, Vienna and Austria_


	7. Step One, Complete

_A/N: With running numbers of 10 reviews, 17 faves, 24 alerts and an astonishing 1,622 hits to this little piece of nonsense, you guys have officially become my favorite people in the world. The continued support makes my little brain come up with ideas wherever I happen to be (Mainly during PoliSci where talk of countries tends to make my mind wander.. ) to try to make this story as awesome as possible for the best readers in the whole world. Onto the chapter, where the suspense will be resolved! :D_

_PS. I think I might be a little scared.. Another fangirl? What have I done! Jkjk. The more the merrier right? You made my night.._

* * *

"No, no. You've gotta hold your fingers like this. Copy me." DC held up her thumbs and pointers to show Russia the proper way to form the goalpost for the paper football game that had been set up across the table. "And hold them out, okay? So Italy can make it through like you did for him."

Russia copied the brunette and held up his hands. "Like this?"

"Perfect, now just don't move them at all like last time.."

"Okay." He smiled and set his hands on the table.

"It's your turn Italy, you can do it." She set a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. She leaned down so her chin was practically resting on his shoulder and smiled over at him. "Just line it up and you've got this in the bag."

"Righty-o." He grinned then leaned over the table, balancing his fingertip on the corner of the folded up piece of paper. As he lined up his shot, the very tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his lips in deep concentration. "And.." He flicked the paper triangle across the table, headed for a perfectly aligned goal. His face lit up as it soared nearer to its target.

"Oops." Russia moved his hands at the last second. The paper football bounced off his thumb and fell onto the table.

France and Finland chucked as Italy collapsed onto the table, crying about cheating and do-over's.

"It's okay Italy, I know you woulda got it. You had it aimed just right and everything." DC couldn't help but laugh a little too as she returned the reassuring hand to his back and rubbed it in light circles over his shoulder blades. She stole a glance back at London, who was doing a magnificent job of killing the lighthearted mood by pacing nervously behind her and Italy's chairs. Every so often, her eyes would flit nervously to the door, before she would start pacing again. The brunette patted Italy one last time before turning and grabbing ahold London's hands. "You're gonna ware a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."

London was obviously not amused by the comment and only scoffed at her.

"Sorry, you're just stressing me out with all this pacing. Take a deep breath and at least try to relax. Remember there isn't anything we can do until were already caught. Besides, I've never seen you this worked up."

"Yes I know, so don't go talking about it. You'll tell America and he'll tell everyone." She joked half-heartedly and let out a breath.

"I'm not making any promises here-"

The relatively calm and relaxed atmosphere of the room was shattered when a heavy boot kicked open the door and sent splinters of wood into the air. Everyone hopped to their feet and then Italy shrieked and caused the others to jump again.

"They're all in here Two." The man in black who'd kicked open the door motioned out to the hallway where men seemed to have flooded the formally safe, safe house.

With the sudden intrusion in the room, the Suicide Squad began to back towards the wall at the far end of the room. Italy had ducked behind DC, who had protectively held out her hand for his. London had stepped in closer on her side. The Agents began to look around the room but had stopped just inside the door, guns trained on the group

"Well, well, well. Seems we've finally found you." A man stepped through the wall of men who had blocked the doorway out to the hall, where the sounds of things being over turned and thrown got quieter as the group of Agents still outside the conference room moved down the hallway. The leader of this group of men was tall and his dark hair was held back in a small ponytail. His eyes were hidden behind the same dark sunglasses, identical to the man who had attacked America had had. The only thing that distinguished him from the rest of his men was a bright red number two pinned to the breast pocket of his shirt. "I have to admit, you could have done a better job of hiding, but maybe that's just me." He slipped his sunglasses off and tucked them into his pocket.

The Suicide Squad continued to back away from the door and eventually bunched by the back wall. London had closed in slightly behind DC, who was shielding Italy carefully. He had latched onto her middle with shaking arms and hidden his face against her back. She took covered his hands with hers and scowled at their attackers. France and Finland stood shoulder to shoulder on the other side of the bunch and Russia had taken the front position without a change in expression or posture.

The leader of the group chuckled and stepped forward. "Well that's not exactly what I expected. No fight in any of you?"

"He's really scary DC.." Italy shrank further behind the American capital as she tried to reassure him everything would be fine silently and without moving at all. "Don't let him get me please."

"I promise." She breathed back over her shoulder.

"Who said anything like that?" Finland broke the tense silence defensively, as his face grew stern. "We have plenty of fight in us?"

The man ignored him and took another step forward, causing everyone to bunch closer together against the back wall. "Well, you can call me Mr. Two, and if you don't mind we're going to take a look around." He held up a hand and the men in the room began to pull out the drawers of the file cabinets against the walls, sending paper everywhere. They tapped on walls and kicked at the carpet before moving the table and toppling all the chairs.

"They're looking for the others." London's voice was so quiet that DC wasn't even sure she had spoken.

The brunette chewed nervously on her lip as the men continued to destroy the conference room. If they were looking for the others in here, it meant they hadn't found their hiding place yet which could only be a good thing. It means they still had time.

Mr. Two sighed and took a slow step closer to them. "Not in here either are they boys. But you can't really be all that's left. I would know. Your fellow nations have scurried off out of the light like cockroaches then? Left you alone or did you all just get here too late for the escape plan."

DC held out one arm to keep Italy safely behind her before taking a slight step forward. She had known the idea was to get captured but this was more terrifying then she had planned for. They hadn't counted on there being guns. "What do you want from us exactly?"

"No matter how hard you all fight this, you'll be coming with me and my friends here. You see, we don't like that you exist so we're going to take you all out, understand?" He took another few steps forward, and ended up a couple yards in front of Russia. He set his hands on his hips and stared the tall man in the eyes, seemingly un-intimidated with a slimy grin on his face. "So, how 'bout it big man? You give it up first and the rest will follow after yeah?"

Though Russia had been quiet up until then, he hadn't been particularly unhappy. In fact the sudden action was exciting. However, after being told to surrender so easily, the content aura around him vaporized and was replaced by a poisonous air that finally made Mr. Two's grin falter. The sweet smile on the grey haired man's face turned sinister as he spoke. "We will not surrender so easily, so do not ever underestimate us. We're all that's left here, and I'll have you know I'm not scared of you Mr. Two."

Russia's sudden change in mood had disrupted the entire room and all the men turned to their leader, who laughed nervously but continued his cocky façade.

"The book was right about you Big Man. You don't mess around do you?" Without hesitating, he pulled a gun from the holster on his belt and aimed it directly at Russia's forehead. "Take them all now."

The Agents closed in on the group at the nod from Mr. Two.

"Hey let me go!" London was dragged from the bunch first and her wrists were zip tied in front of her before she was pushed to the group of Agents waiting across the room.

Finland was snatched next, followed by France who had been busy trying to sink through the wall. Finally one of the Agents stepped towards Russia, who turned his glare to the approaching man. The Agent's confidence melted away and though he tried to be overly rough, he ended up spending as little time close to Russia as he could before fleeing across the room.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol.." Russia chanted under his breath as he tested the strength of the zip-tie and allowed a second Agent to lead him by the elbow towards the other captured members of the team.

"Are you alright Mr. France?" London asked quietly as the blonde attempted to rub his wrists with his bound hands.

"Oui. I am fine." He nodded. "And just France, please. No mister. Too formal don't you agree?"

"So, you're the leader then. Let's get you cuffed too" Mr. Two addressed DC, and Italy who still clung to her, who had managed to remain free until last. He pulled a pair of zip-ties from his coat pocket. He stepped towards them and attempted to pry the Italian's arms from their current death grip on her waist. "Let go of her you idiot."

"Don't call him names!" DC snapped and turned so Italy was behind her again. She narrowed her gaze, but the man only glared right back. "Don't put your hands on him you hear me?"

"Don't test me you abomination." He growled and pressed the barrel of his gun against her temple. "If it were up to me you would be dead already. You and all your unnatural little friends along with you." He glared back at Italy, who had straightened his back and stood up straight behind her to peek over her shoulder at the man threatening them both.

Don't be an idiot DC!" London struggled against her captor.

"Just surrender mon ami!" France spoke up too.

The venomous air around Russia hadn't gone away as he glared down at the man who still held onto his arm and Finland looked distressed as he tried to assess the situation with nervous violet eyes. A gun had not been a factor in their plan at all. DC did her best to remain confident. It wouldn't do her any good to break down now. The men were beyond terrifying, and it had been a very long time since she had had a gun held to her head. Her mind went to America, her best friend and rock. She wished he would barge in to be the hero and save her, but she knew that had to wait. For now it was up to her team to locate the others. Besides, for some reason Italy's trembling arms clamped around her middle were helping her keep the brave mask that would have crumbled away otherwise.

"Fine, we surrender." She maintained eye contact with Mr. Two as he let the gun return to his side.

Carefully, Italy unwound himself from her and held up his hands. "I surrender too, just don't hurt me." He sniffled as a man jerked on his wrist to zip-tie him.

"You don't need to be that rough. We already surrendered." DC watched carefully then glared up at Mr. Two. "Ease up will you? If he is bruised at all-"

"Stop talking." The dark haired man rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses he had slipped back onto his face and shoved DC roughly towards the door. "Let's get them out of here." He led the group out into the hall. Agents were still tearing through desks and bookshelves. All the doors lining the hallways were thrown open and papers flew everywhere as they searched. The floor was a mess and they didn't look anywhere close to done scouring the building for clues. "Looks like everyone really did leave you losers all alone, didn't they? That or else scattered like little cockroaches. I'm leaning towards the latter choice. They couldn't have just vaporized, isn't that right." Mr. Two jerked painfully on DC's arm as they left the building and marched into the parking lot towards a van.

She didn't answer him.

"What's the meaning of this?" London began to struggle against her captor as they were dragged towards the windowless vehicle.

"At least tell us where we are going?" Finland's question was ignored next.

Mr. Two remained silent as he threw open the back of the van and one by one the members of the Suicide Squad were thrown inside, with the exception of Russia who was being led at gun point and stepped inside himself. The door was slammed shut, leaving the prisoners to untangle themselves from the heap they had ended up in.

After removing herself from between Finland and France, DC scrambled across the rough floor and crouched to look out the tiny back window.

"What do you see mon cheri?" France had knelt to the side of the small space, after having untangled himself. Russia looked back at her over his shoulder as Finland and London did their best to help Italy sit up. They all turned to DC.

"I don't think they've found the others yet. That Mr. Two looks pretty pissed." She craned her neck to see back in the direction of the door. She chewed on her lip again. "Looks like their getting in trouble. That can't be good for us, but it's good for everyone else. Help will be on the way no matter how many bruises we get."

"I wonder where they'll take us now." Finland crossed his legs and tried to get comfortable.

Always the pessimist London sighed. "And I hope Mr. Norway is watching from wherever they are hiding, otherwise we are in serious trouble."

Italy let out a squeak before shaking his head. "Don't say that, don't say that, don't say that."

"Everything's gonna be fine Italy. I made a pinky promise to keep you safe remember?" DC didn't turn away from the window.

"Besides, even if they don't come we could always get ourselves out." Russia added with a sweet smile. The other occupants of the van immediately picked up on the dark undertones of his words, as he was most likely plotting something already against Mr. Two for the way he had treated the usually well respected nation.

"Looks like everyone's clearing out." DC tried to see where the Agents were disappearing too as they walked just out of sight beyond the tiny window. She was sure there were other cars in the parking lot that they hadn't seen as they were being man handled and that they would be caravanning to wherever The Suit's headquarters was located. Other men returned into the Safe House, with determined looks on their faces, no doubt to continue their search or to post up in case anyone else showed.

Someone climbed into the cab of the van they were being held in and soon enough their vehicle shuddered to life. After everyone looked around warily before it peeled out unnecessarily fast, sending the occupants into another pile against the back door.

"Sorry, sorry." Finland said quickly as he removed himself from the top of the pile, so London could scramble off of France who had taken serious advantage of her unfortunate position.

"You're bloody disgusting." She glared at him.

The blonde man chuckled. "Oh do lighten up mon cheri. Don't try and tell me you wouldn't have enjoyed- OUCH!"

After a swift kick in the shin, London huffed and scooted to the far corner of the van, away from him.

In the other corner, Russia, Italy and DC had ended up in a tangle of limbs and clothes.

"Ow, ow!" Italy whined as she tried to get off from on top of his back and under Russia.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whoops?" Russia offered to the predicament.

Finland tried to balance in the moving vehicle. "Let me help." Doing the best he could with is bound hands (and after a long hesitation) he helped Russia up first, making it possible for DC to slip off Italy's back and help him sit up.

"Everyone's okay, right?" She asked, looking around at her slightly banged up but otherwise alright team. Even despite the circumstances, they still seemed in high spirits and her gaze finally fell on Italy.

"Still ready for action capitano." He gave her a small but genuine smile, which reassured her.

"Thank you Italy." She smiled back before letting out a long breath. "Looks like it's up to everyone else now then."


	8. Heavy Artillery

_A/N: So volume two of Hetalia is sitting on my desk, so I'm a very happy camper today. And Romano is on the back! Is it just me or does anyone else here have trouble picking just one favorite.. I have a list of like six that refuses to be narrowed. Anyway! So here's this. You guys continue to be the best people ever.. So many alerts and favorites and reviews. You inspire me a crap-ton. :D_

_PS. Currently being put to sleep by Feli counting sheep.. Trying so hard to type.. Soo tired.. But so cute and snuggly.. **sigh.._

* * *

"This is simply remarkable Switzerland!" Britain noted, as he examined the ample amounts of weaponry in the Swiss man's armory with critical eyes.

"For a nation who is supposed to be neutral you certainly have no shortage of artillery." Germany commented under his breath, scrutinized a pistol he had plucked off one of the numerous racks and shelves in the room.

Switzerland ignored both of the comments and set a hand on the nearest rifle lovingly. "There's more in a room across the hall if this isn't enough, though these get used more often and are much newer. Feel free to help yourselves, but please be careful. I don't want blood on any of my collection."

"Wicked awesome bro." America was lost in some kind of daydream as he closed one eye to aim a revolver at the wall. He imagined it would make him look like some sort of action movie cowboy if he charged in with something like this at his hip.

The members of Team Hero, and Spain's squad as well, had fanned out along the walls which were lined with shelves filled with Switzerland's impressive firearm collection. Norway stood quietly to the side, trying to concentrate on the location of the Suicide Squad as well as stay alert so he didn't get left behind. Everyone member of Team Hero seemed to have picked out a gun that matched their personality fairly well, he observed with a mildly amused smile. A simple rifle for Germany, that would be efficient and quick. A pair of ridiculous machetes for Denmark, to fill the place of his beloved ax, which had been left behind in the rush to the safe house. Britain had decided on both a larger rifle and a small handgun in anticipation of both close and long range battle situations. Switzerland remained content with just his favorite rifle which was strapped to his back at all times. Norway himself had ended up with two practically sized handguns which could be carried and used easily.

On the other side of the room, Team Dos was also getting acquainted with some of Switzerland's weaponry.

"Damn, I've never seen so many guns in my life." Romano held out a handgun awkwardly.

Spain chuckled. "Don't tell me you've never held a gun before Romano! Look at you!~"

"You know I have. Shut up."

Canada and Ottawa seemed to be debating quietly in the corner while Japan watched Sweden warily over his shoulder. He was incredibly tall and his glare was incredibly intimidating and equally hard to ignore.

"Hey, you're keepin' and eye on DC for me right?" America cleared his throat awkwardly as he interrupted Norway's observations. "I'm sorta worried is all."

"She's in a van moving away here."

"I mean.. She's okay though, right-"

"And London? She's alright too right?" Britain chimed in as his green eyes fell on America.

"I had almost forgotten they were gone." Germany messed absentmindedly with the rifle he had chosen, barely looking up to engage in the conversation.

"You fucking potato bastard. He may be stupid but my brother is out there somewhere-"

"Manners please, Romano." Spain silenced him and earned himself a glare from the fuming Italian.

"Check on Fin please?" After everyone jumped and turned to the towering Nordic, Sweden stepped forward and adjusted the rifle now hanging on his shoulder.

Norway took a short breath. "They are all fine, but the vehicle they're in is moving fast so we really have no time at all to waste. Now stop asking about it."

"Team Hero is moving then!" America proclaimed and for once everyone, including Britain, agreed with him without question. If they were in a time crunch, action was what they needed.

"Please be careful." Canada was busy helping Ottawa adjust the shoulder strap on his gun, but glanced up at his brother. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, eh?"

"I second that." Japan stepped forward.

"Will do dudes! You have my word." America grinned and saluted them. "You too, alright?"

"Hai. I will do my best" Japan bowed in return.

Canada only shook his head and returned his attention to Ottawa's shoulder strap.

Switzerland shook his head, before he turned to address Spain. "Help yourself to anything you need from the bunker. As I said before, there's another room across the hall if for some reason this isn't enough." He motioned to the room with slow hands. "Wait a half hour or so and then it should be safe to follow us in one of the cars that are parked outside the emergency exit. Oh and stay in touch." He pointed to an ear piece identical to one that everyone in the room now wore, tucked inside their ears. "That's all if I've missed anything it'll be common sense and you can figure it out. Team One-"

"Team Hero." America corrected again with an innocent smile.

Britain glared at the blonde. "Stop that already, will you?"

Switzerland sighed and rolled his bright eyes. "Right, Team Hero then. Just follow me and no more annoying comments."

"Buene suerte, mis amigos." Spain grinned as the others filed out of the room and left a little bit more room for the remaining nations.

"Let's get the hell goin'!" Denmark pushed on Norway's back to follow after Germany who was already out the door and already grumbling something about migraines to himself.

A heavy silence settled as the door clicked shut behind the last member of Team Hero. Each of the remaining nations let out a sigh of their own, some annoyed while others were relieved or anxious.

"Well this is certainly an interesting turn of events. Being forced into teamwork I mean." Japan's voice filled the silence. "Not something that usually happens unless there is a crisis, which I suppose there is.."

Sweden, Canada and Ottawa all nodded in agreement.

Not surprisingly, Romano snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think it sucks."

Bern watched the monitor's in the panic room carefully. Security cameras must have been nestled everywhere in the hallways of the hideout above and he could easily keep eyes on the men who were continuing to tear the place apart.

"They're looking for us.. Huh?" Rome asked over the Swiss man's shoulder with a thoughtful look on her face. "I sure hope Switzerland hid this panic room well enough. Don't you agree?"

Moscow turned away from Madrid who was busy once again comforting Warsaw who was crying again "You think we're in danger here?"

The other capitals, who had deemed themselves useless in battle situations began to fall into panic.

"No, we'll be safe here I'm sure of it." Bern shook his head and ran his fingers through his thick hair. "Besides, it wasn't by accident only the capitals stayed behind. We're less important than the nations so if we get captured-"

"Well that is sure a bleak way of thinking." Paris rolled her bright blue eyes and tapped one of the screens. "I will make sure none of us get caught, oui? Count on that. France can't have a weak capital behind him. That is why we exist. To be strong, and not to feel sorry for ourselves. Our lovely nations will look to us for support and that is what we will give them."

Vilnius took a breath. "And what do you suggest we do in the meantime?"

"There has to be something we can do to help." Helsinki's eyes brightened, obviously inspired by her nations earlier actions to sacrifice his freedom. "Paris is right after all. We are not weak."

"I say when things settle down we work on catching those unlucky bastards that decided to stick around to look for us." Copenhagen snorted. "Show them we won't roll over so easy. We are not to be underestimated."

"And get them for taking my Poland away?" Warsaw hopped to her feet and startled all the capitals present in the room. "Tell me I can like, knock a few out for taking him away." She balled her small hands into fists.

"I like the sound of this plan." Tokyo immediately agreed.

Bern nodded. "That does sound like a good idea. Mr. Switzerland said there were a few extra rooms down here. We can put all the captured men in there and-"

"Interrogate them." Berlin cleared his throat awkwardly after blurting this out a little too enthusiastically. "I'm good at that. I know a few things anyway." He straightened out his sweater vest and cleared his throat a second time.

"Physchological warfare then?" A ghost of a smile appeared on Moscow's lips. "I'll join you, if you don't mind Berlin. I have quite a bit of training in this area." The Russian capital's focus faltered as if remembering something from long ago. He shook his head and his crystal colored eyes focused on the German man.

Bern coughed a little. "Then Berlin and Moscow will be in charge of interrogation. Who will be running the Offensive Team? We can't all be working down here if we want to show them what we're made of we'll need someone to go er.. over the top of you'll excuse the metaphor."

The capitals that were obviously fired up by the actions of their nations stepped forward immediately.

"Bring it on." Warsaw was suddenly an entirely different person, with fire in her eyes.

"Down girl." Paris chuckled. "Me as well."

"And me." Helsinki added with a small smile.

Oslo and Rome stepped up next. Not to be outdone but the female capitals, Madrid and Tokyo also stepped up. A small army of capital cities who wanted to prove themselves to the men who were still wrecking their safe house.

"And what about you Bern? And the rest of you? Will you be running defensive than." Paris asked, motioning to those who hadn't spoken up.

The Baltic capitals shuddered and then Vilnius spoke.

"Though I'm sure we could all help out, I'm opting to stay here."

"I'm sure I'd just get in the way." Tallinn shook her head, earning a nod from Riga and an indifferent shrug from Amsterdam.

"I'll be helping you navigate. I prefer to stay behind the scenes, if that's alright with everyone." Bern motioned towards the screens that lined the walls of the room. "It will be easier for you all to take out the targets if you have someone watching." He pulled another pair of earpieces and passed one to Paris while the other went on his own ear. "Can I trust you to lead?"

"What do you take me for Bern? I will lead better than anyone." Paris smiled and slipped the radio onto her ear with a wink.

"I hope the guy who got my Poland is out there. I hope I can get him back." Warsaw was too excited, but it was a relief to have her closer to her regular self instead of moping on the floor.

"Calm down Warsaw. You'll have your chance to get them back for what they've done." Rome said through a polite smile. "We all will in fact."

"Right. Now let's find those other rooms and set up." Bern kept everyone focused as yet more teams split off from the once unmanageably huge group of nations and capitals, all ready to take down the common enemy.


	9. Arrival at Headquarters

_A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews and hits and all that.. Heads up.. I'm currently going through a breakup.. So I will do my best to write well and also not to dark.. Because I'm sorta in that mindset right now. But, you could always help me feel better by just continuing to read or leaving a kind review. Whenever I see a new one it literally lifts my spirits no matter what so don't be shy. You guys are the best._

* * *

Mr. Three stared intently at his own stern reflection in the mirrored surface of his prized sword, which he was cleaning lovingly with a specially ordered micro fiber cloth guaranteed to not scratch the shining surface of the blade. Mr. Three happened to be third in command of the Suit Organization and in charge of only three men. It was all that the assassin needed. He was a master with swords and close quarters combat, and his subordinates were equally talented. Where the other members of the organization wore dark sunglasses, he wore a black mask over his eyes and had a bright red three pinned to his neatly buttoned coat to distinguish him from the others. He was a mysterious man and rarely spoke more than a few words at a time.

Mr. Two on the other hand was a gun fanatic and was an ace shot, in charge of a small army appointed him by their leader, Mr. Boss. The two men were polar opposites who were often at each other's throats. However, the two men needed each other, even if they would never admit it, to keep one another stable and balanced. The volatile temper and brashness of Mr. Two often resulted in victory due to the level of violence he was capable of. On the other side of the coin, Mr. Three was a brilliant strategist and often thought things out down to the last detail, which allowed for the complete devastation of his opponents. In this sense he could be even more dangerous than the rash Mr. Two.

The brunette man eyed the perfectly spotless weapon, content with his work.

"Mr. Three, sorry to interrupt but mind if I come in?" Mr. Boss appeared in the doorway with a slight knock on the already open door.

The blade master nodded with a slight 'hm'. He returned his attention to his blade, where a few particles of dust had dared to settle. He gave it another smooth wipe.

Mr. Boss watched the man for a moment, before He took a few long strides forward and spoke again. "I see you're getting ready. Two should be returning any time, and I'm sure he has quite a few more pets for you to play with."

Mr. Three smirked and returned the sword to the sheath on his back where two smaller swords already hung. The sounds of a rumbling engine and voices outside the building made both men turn to the open window on the wall to their left.

"Looks like they've arrived." Mr. Boss let out a breath and strolled across to look down at his newest prisoners from the window. He crossed his arms with a disapproving grunt as one by one they were dragged from the back of the windowless van and lead by gunpoint into his hideout.

"How many?" Mr. Three was already halfway out the door.

"Six. Will you be greeting them Three?" The other man answered, sparing a glance back over his shoulder. "Don't kill any of them but beyond that feel free to do as you wish."

Mr. Three smirked again. "I think I will." And with that he was gone.

"Only a matter of time now." He said to himself and turned back to the window where the captives had begun to struggle. Two seemed to have lost his patience with one of them, much to the horror of those she was with. A gun was shoved into her face and despite a flinch, she stared him down boldy. Finally she seemed to give up and took her place next to an auburn haired young man, who promptly clung to her arm as best he could with his bound hands and she wrapped her hands around his. She took that moment to glance up to the window he was standing in. "Welcome Miss DC."

* * *

Sometime before that and in the back of that van..

"We've been driving for quite a while now.. No?" Russia turned away from the small window on the back door of the van. "Wonder where it is they're taking us."

Finland sighed and stretched out his legs as best he could. "At least Italy finally relaxed."

"Poor little Italy, he has been through a lot.." France said wistfully.

London scowled. "We all have you idiot."

The blonde chuckled "Oh do lighten up mon cheri."

DC shook her head and looked down at the sleeping Italian curled beside her as France and London began to argue again. Italy had been really upset after being shoved into the van at gunpoint, and it was good to see him at least mostly asleep. Her fingers scratched at his scalp carefully as she had been doing to sooth his bundled nerves. He shifted so she could card her fingers through his thick hair more easily. As he let out a long sigh, the car hit a small bump and he stirred. "Shhh.." She leaned a little closer to him and pulled lightly at his hair.

"Ow!" France yelped. He had earned himself a second kick in the shin for something he had said. "Now that was uncalled for darling! I did not deserve that."

London only rolled her eyes and grumbled something under her breath. Finland stifled a laugh with his bound hands. Russia suddenly looked distracted and narrowed his violet eyes at the window.

"What is it Mr. Russia?" DC asked and everyone turned to the grey haired man.

"It's nothing really. Only that we're slowing down." He answered simply.

"We must be arriving." Finland too noticed the drop in speed and tapped at the ground under his feet with a thin finger.

"Wake up Italy. Somethin's going on." DC shook his shoulder but he didn't wake up. The van turned sharply and caused everyone to slide, but luckily not into each other except DC and Italy who were already leaning against one another anyway.

"No Britain.. Don't make me eat any more of your food.." Italy groaned sleepily as he bumped into DC. It was then that the van went over what the team later decided was a speed bump that the diver decided to hit going way to fast. This caused everyone to bounce painfully against the unforgiving floor and for Italy's head to crack against the van. "Owwwwww!" He whined and rolled onto his back.

Russia laughed quietly and was quickly joined by London and then Finland, who tried politely to hide his chuckle.

"Are you okay?" DC asked worriedly.

Italy nodded. "Where are we?" He looked around the van with a somewhat dazed look on his face. "Oh wait. That's right."

The van stopped suddenly, causing the occupants to lurch forward. Somewhere outside car doors began to slam and voices and footsteps surrounded the van. Italy sat up quick and the occupants tensed. His hands found DC's and she looked up expectantly at the door.

"What do you suppose they want to do with us?" London asked quietly. She scooted a little closer to France, who only happened to be nearest to her.

To answer her question, the back door was thrown open and blinding light poured into the previously dim space.

"Alright. Time to come on out of there." Shadowy hands grabbed onto the members of the Suicide Squad and dragged them into a parking lot. Italy and DC were ripped apart and France tripped over his own long legs on the way out of the back of the van.

Mr. Two stood in front of them in the gravely parking lot with his hands on his hips. "Have a nice trip? You all look a little banged up." His only answer was six silent and angry, or in Russia's case borderline murderous, glares.

Mr. Two chuckled darkly. "Follow me then."

DC tried to restrain the fast approaching outburst. She let a mantra replay over and over in her mind in America's voice about staying calm and following the plan. However, as she was jerked forward and practically dropped onto the rocky ground beneath her feet, she began to struggle and she couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "Let me go! This is just ridiculous. You could at least treat us a little with respect! Hey asshole, I'm talkin' to you-"

The black haired agent turned with a snarl and shoved the same handgun from earlier into her face. "Do you think this is a game? Or do you want me to kill you here?"

Italy jumped towards the confrontation, but his confidence vaporized when Two glanced briefly in his directions "Stop it please DC."

"You should show us some respect. And stop pulling the gun out, will you? That's cheating." London jerked her arm from her captors grip.

Mr. Two laughed again. "Cheating?"

"I think it'd be best if you put the gun away, da?" Russia practically hissed, causing even his own team-mates to flinch. The Agents nearest to him stepped back and turned to Mr. Two.

He clenched his jaw. He turned his attention back to DC, who tilted his chin tilted up at her. With a sniff he returned the gun to the holster and shoved her roughly back into Italy. "Let's go."

She let out a shaking breath as Italy grabbed onto her arm and with worried eyes, looked her over quicly.

"Are you okay?" Finland asked under his breath.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Don't do that again." Italy clutched her arm tighter.

"I won't." She took another deep breath to calm her rattled nerves. Her gaze turned on the otherwise unassuming headquarters. The plain beige building sat in the middle of an area of densely packed trees at the end of what looked like a fairly remote road. It was only two stories tall and looked like nothing more than an old warehouse of some kind. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a second story window, where a dark haired man in a suit stood watching them being dragged into the building. "Who in the world.." She whispered to herself. However, before she could get a better look at him, she was shoved up the small flight of stairs and into the building.

Men lined the walls and crowded into doorways and watched the new arrivals carefully as they were lead through the halls. The place almost reminded DC of a school. The long hallways lined with file cabinets reminded her of lockers and the Agents slipping in and out of conference rooms like students nearly made her forget that they were being led at gunpoint towards a prison.

"What's going on Three? Here to look at the fresh meat?" Mr. Two's voice made DC focus on the situation.

The blade master nodded shortly and looked over the Suicide Squad with cold eyes.

"None of them seem like much." Mr. Two continued.

Russia obviously took the lack of respect as an insult as the smile on his face faded and he began to chant under his breath again, causing Finland and France to flinch and the Agents around them to take a step or two back.

"Hm." Mr. Three's gaze shifted before settling on Italy. "Are you scared?"

"Leave him alone will you?" DC immediately stepped in front of him and scowled.

"She's gonna be a trouble maker." Mr. Two sighed. "She's a hothead for sure."

Mr. Three set a hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. "Don't forget the position you're in. If you want to act out it's not you we'll kill." Before anyone could react the blade was pressed against Italy's throat and he was facing them all, white as a sheet held tightly in the man's grip. "Do you understand? Miss DC? Or will we have to kill everyone you care about, and you'll watch. I think I'll start with this one here."

"Let him.. Go. Please. Please don't hurt him." DC's confidence wavered, then shattered. She felt her knees go weak as he let Italy go and retreated down another hallway.

"You're okay Italy." France stepped up to comfort his brother, who nodded but kept his watery gaze on DC.

"Come on." London smiled weakly, trying to get the American capital moving again as Mr. Two turned and continued to lead down the hall and they were nudged with guns to force them forward.

"We've got to keep moving DC." Finland set a light hand on her back with a careful glance back at the men behind them.

Finally she took a short step and then another and Italy wrapped his shaky hands around her arm again. "He didn't hurt me. I'm still good to go. Not even a scratch see?" He managed a smile and DC let out a breath then smiled back.

Mr. Two led the prisoners down through one of the doors to the basement of the building. "Here we go." He pulled a ring of keys from his belt and jingled them before choosing one and shoving the heavy door open to reveal a small jail.

"-I'm telling you Liet. It's a totally solid plan, if you would just listen to me. If we all hit the bars at once.." A very blonde haired young man was arguing loudly with the whole group behind the bars.

"That just doesn't make a lot of sense Poland-" The brunette and the blonde along with everyone else in the cell turned to see the new arrivals as the door creaked loudly and cut them off.

"I can see you're all making yourselves comfortable." Mr. Two said with a mocking sneer as he led the members of the Squad into the space and towards a cell directly across from theirs. "Say hello to the new arrivals."

".. Mr. Russia?" Latvia peeked out through the bars and blinked his huge violet eyes. However, the grey haired man was currently too focused on currently trying to melt Mr. Two with his eyes alone to greet the small nation.

Their captor only snorted and jingled the keys again in order to open a cell door. As the entered through the bars, one at a time the ties were removed from their wrists with a pocket knife. After they were all inside, he shut the door with a loud slam. He took his glasses down enough to look at the prisoners. "If it were up to me you'd all be dead. Consider yourselves lucky. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." With that he strolled across the room and he shut and locked the heavy door with a soft click.

"Your wrists okay?" DC turned to Italy immediately who was rubbing the red marks on his pale wrists. "You were so brave."

He nodded. "They didn't have to put them so tight. You're okay too right? I mean.. None of those men hurt you?"

"No they didn't." She managed a small smile and touched one of his wrists and turned it over carefully. "It's practically rubbed raw."

"I agree. That was really mean." Finland added as a frown darkened his face as he examined the raw marks.

"Oh please don't tell me _this_ is our rescue." Austria's voice came after an annoyed sigh. His long fingers slipped through the bars as he narrowed his eyes. "You've gotten yourselves captured before you could save us."

"Yes. I mean, well that is to say. Yes and no, Well not entirely anyway.. Without us in here you can't be saved because they won't be able to find us-" She looked to Italy who shook his head with a worried look.

"I think what Miss DC is trying to say is that we were only sent here so that Mr. Norway can pinpoint our location using magic. The others are on their way. Oui?" France interrupted with a smile. "Is that about it?"

"Yes thank you France that's exactly it." DC smiled thankfully.

"Well, who exactly is here now?" China stepped forward from Beijing's side to peek though the bars. "Doesn't look like much."

"We are only here to lead the others to your location. No need to be rude. I'm London nice to meet you all, DC's over there with Italy, Finland, Mr. Russia and finally France." The British capital said the last one with a visible glare in the man's direction.

"And the others? You said they were using magic to track us?" Lithuania stood and joined the other two nations at the bars.

"That's right. Norway's following us with whoever ended up on his team and their coming to save us." Finland explained cheerily.

"Well that's a relief. At least everything is somewhat under control." Vienna let out a breath and adjusted her bangs.

"And what do we do in the meantime? You can't tell us were just going to sit around and wait?" Turkey spoke next with an angry snarl.

Poland nodded enthusiastically.

"Right! We've been cooped up here for way to long. I want to like, get out there and totally bash some heads." He punched one palm with his balled up fist.

"I agree with blondie here." The masked Turk shoved a thumb in the other nation's direction. "Some of these guys have been asking for a beat down the entire time we've been here. No respect at all."

There was a murmur of agreement in the cell of kidnapped nations and the new arrivals too seemed to agree.

"How do we get out then? I'll help." Russia spoke for the first time since they had been locked in the cell. In his hands was a water pipe.

"Where in the world did you get that?" France took a step away from him eyeing the pipe nervously. "Did you have it this whole time?"

"Had it under my coat." Russia chuckled quietly and held it out. "It'll help don't you think?"

"There will be no need." Austria folded his arms. "Come on Italy. Pick the locks."

"What me?" He squeaked, as everyone's attention was now focused on the boarder-line useless Italian. He pulled his hands from DC's to touch his own chest. "Oh no I don't think-"

"Oh don't be modest now. Are you trying to tell me all the locks in my house just used to pick themselves and all my food just magically disappeared?" Austria continued.

DC set her hands on his shoulders. "Can you really do it Italy?" She asked softly.

After a moment, he nodded and shrugged at the same time. "If I had something to pick it with-"

"Will this do?" London pulled two bobby pins from where they had been holding her thick bangs neatly behind her ear. He took them tentatively in his thin fingers.

"You can do it Italy." France encouraged as DC patted his back.

He knelt before the lock and the dozy look on his face disappeared as he went to work. DC looked over at the second cell across the way. It seemed as though everyone was safe and sound so they weren't too late. She returned her gaze to Italy, who had fallen into a state of deep concentration. His brows were scrunched together and his fingers worked the bobby pin in the lock expertly. From the looks of things, Russia would get to use that water pipe on Mr. Two after all.


	10. On the Road

_A/N: Well I had thought before I had the greatest the readers in the world but after all the kind words and reviews I know now without a doubt I am the luckiest author around. I'm getting through the emotional slump slowly but surely and seeing new reviews as well as writing is helping a ton, so thank you so much. Alright.. Let's get through this next chapter shall we? I'm trying to give all the teams equal time in the spot light, but also make it work chronologically.. So, don't be shy to tell me what you think and leave comments or just say hello. Reviews make me smile so don't hesitate at all. :]_

_PS: I'm almost at 3000 hits! Could you imagine that!_

* * *

After arming themselves to the teeth and making their way carefully out the secret exit of the base, Switzerland lead Team Hero out to a small shed hidden in the bramble and leaves where three cars were hidden. They realized fast the outdated four door sedan was not made to fit six adult men, but they would have to fit in one way or another. This meant everyone would have to squeeze in like Tetris pieces and personal space would definitely invaded, which didn't thrill Britain or Switzerland.

Norway attempted to take control of the situation as America and Denmark began to argue which of them deserved to drive and which would have to ride in the trunk.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Germany shouted, causing each to turn.

"Do you want to stand here arguing all day? Or would you like to get moving sometime before sundown." Britain sighed.

Denmark scoffed stubbornly. "What makes me want to listen to either of you?"

"Listen to me instead." Switzerland set a hand on the butt of his rifle as a warning. "I say neither of you gets to drive. I nominate Germany."

"Fine. I accept." Germany crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"And there's no way you two are sitting together." Switzerland nodded to America and Denmark. "Britain and I will sit between you in the back seat."

America snickered and nudged the annoyed English man in the ribs with his elbow.

"That leaves Norway in the front seat to direct Germany." The Swiss finished earning a nod from everyone.

"Then I suggest we get moving." Germany turned on his heel and took his place in the driver's seat. Norway slipped into the passenger's seat and clicked the belt into place. The members of the back seat didn't take their places so easily. America and Denmark were arguing again about who would get the window seats.

"Oh bloody hell America!" Britain snapped, and in a huff climbed in and took his place in the middle of the seat. "Take the window and shut up will you?"

Switzerland groaned and he too took a middle seat. Satisfied, America and Denmark squeezed into the back seat and after some uncomfortable shifting, the doors were slammed shut and after an enthusiastic "Let's get this show on the road!" From America, the car rumbled to life.

After a quick radio to Spain about the location of the cars, they were on their way. Under the careful direction of Norway, Germany steered the car on the same route the van that had taken the Suicide Squad. It was decided that they would make their approach on foot so they could break into the base easier.

The car fell silent for a while as they drove before with a snicker, America grinned. "Are we there yet?"

Britain narrowed his gaze. "You can't be serious."

"You might actually be worse than Italy." Germany grumbled to himself.

Denmark grinned and chuckled. It was obvious America had been trying to get a rise out of the older nation and now that he had he was laughing uncontrollably. The wild haired blonde elbowed Switzerland in an attempt to get him to join in the fun, but the Swiss was not having any of it.

Norway turned to look out the window as the back seat erupted into a battle zone. He closed his eyes and did his best to focus on the position of the Suicide Squad. They had been thrown in a cell, but seemed to be in high spirits. In the cell directly across from theirs were the other missing nations and capitals. They too seemed to be unharmed and safe. The others would be glad to hear this. He opened his eyes and returned his attention to the car.

"America I swear if you don't stop it-"

The blonde's laughter cut the now fuming Britain off. "Stop what bro?"

Denmark again prodded Switzerland with his elbow. "Man this is great, huh?" Again he got no response other than a grumble.

"Come on Britain! Don't be such a stick in the mud!" America was grinning and continuing to push the Englishman.

Before the situation could escalate further, as it was looking more and more like Britain was going to either strangle America or throw him through the window, Germany growled and slammed on the breaks. The car skidded to a stop in the middle of the road, leaving everyone in shocked silence.

"That is enough!" He roared, turning over his seat into the back of the car and narrowing his icy gaze. "From now on you all be silent unless one of you dies or a dire emergency arises. Do you understand?"

The car remained silent except for the near silent creak of the old leather seat as Norway stole a glace into to the backseat of the car. The present nations seemed frozen under the German's angry glare. Warily he looked to the driver of the vehicle.

"I said do you understand?" He repeated

"Y.. Yessir!" America gave a wary salute.

"Gut. From here on in Norway is the only one who has expressed permission to speak freely." Without warning he turned his gaze on the Norwegian. "How far?"

He coughed. "Nearly there. We'll want to approach with caution. From what I've seen the security is pretty tight."

Germany nodded then began to drive again, seemingly satisfied with the outcome of his outburst. However the silence didn't last long as America couldn't contain and enthusiastic laugh.

"So we'll totally sneak in like James Bond then right?"

Britain let out a breath. "That didn't last long."

* * *

Back in the holding cells..

"So wait, I'm confused aru. Who is going where and with who now?" China rose an eyebrow.

"Let me try DC. You're confusing everyone and from the looks of it, causing Italy pain." London held up a hand to silence the brunette and nodded toward the young man.

"Oh no! Italy!" She whirled around frantically and set her hands on his cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Ve~" He looked even more vacant than usual.

"The plan again please?" Austria crossed his arms and refocused the conversation.

"I think what DC was trying to suggest was that if we spit into groups-"

"Again?" France commented.

"Bloody hell France! Shut up!" London stomped her foot on the stone floor. "What else would we do?"

"Remain together?" He suggested with an innocent smile.

Finland took over with a warm smile. "If we break into groups again Norway will be able to track the ones that stay here and everyone will meet up with America and everyone else when they can. Big groups aren't made for sneaking around. Right?"

After a moment Estonia cleared his throat. "If you ask me, we should all stay here."

"But why?" Finland cocked his head to the side.

"If America and whoever else will be heading to where we are, wouldn't it be best if we were all in one place so we can discuss further plans. Instead of breaking into smaller groups and wandering blindly through the base."

Finland seemed to agree as he nodded.

"But, but.. This phoenix wants to stretch his wings." Poland pouted.

"Poland's phoenix aside, I think I agree with Estonia." Lithuania nodded. "It would be best if we all met up and discussed our next move."

"To bad. I was looking forward to crushing that man.." Russia sighed to himself, earning a shudder from the already terrified Latvia.

DC turned away from Italy once he had apparently recovered from the confusion and took a step towards London. "What do you think?"

"I think staying here sounds like a solid plan of action. Mr. Estonia has a good point, about getting everyone in one place and on the same page that is."

Having been reassured by her friend, the brunette nodded. "Then that's what we'll go with."

* * *

Around that same time..

"Drive faster you bastard." Romano snapped angrily at Spain who only narrowed his gaze slightly in the Italians direction before smiling one again.

"You were just telling me a moment ago to drive slower Romano. Which is it then? Faster or slower?" The Spaniard grinned.

In response, Romano's scowl deepened and he raised his fist in preparation to punch his boss preferably in the throat.

"Perhaps someone else should drive for a while." Japan suggested warily, earning a nod from Canada and Ottawa. In all honestly he was getting quite carsick as all the arguments Romano was instigating were causing Spain to drive quite recklessly.

"Hey hey, relax mis amigos. I can usually block Romano out, even when he's being so rude. But he's just so cute when he's grumpy." Spain reached a hand to pinch the Italian's cheek, only to have it smacked away rather violently.

"Don't you touch me you creepy bastard! Switch with me Japan. Now!" Romano demanded, having already squirmed over the Asian man's lap and pushed him into the awkward front middle seat. "Jackass. This is stupid and your driving is making me sick damnit." He crossed his arms and turned to scowl out the window.

In the back seat of the car, Canada watched Sweden carefully. He was listening into the ear radio and nodding every so often. "Are you getting word from Norway?" He asked.

Sweden turned his intimidating gaze on the soft-spoken Canadian and nodded.

"What did he say?" Ottawa asked and everyone, excluding Romano, turned to the tall blonde expectantly.

"He says were nearly there and that we'll want to turn off soon and continue on foot." He relayed the message.

"Si. Keep an eye out for the abandoned car then." Spain grinned enthusiastically.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better. I'm _so_ glad you volunteered me you jackass." Romano grumbled, not taking his eyes off the window.

The rest of the ride was made in relative silence. Every so often Japan would cough quietly, as he was clearly uncomfortable with the close proximity of everyone in the car, however he would never say it outloud. Ottawa, Canada, and Sweden had occupied themselves with looking for the abandoned car and Romano seemed to have fallen asleep. After a while it was Spain who spotted Team Hero's abandoned car in the bushes and pulled over. One by one the members of Team Dos slipped from the car.

"How far did you say it was from here Sweden?" Canada asked as he emerged from the cramped car and tested his sleeping legs.

The Nordic turned and cast his gaze into the woods that grew nearby. "Norway said not far. Just through the trees."

Japan stretched then followed Sweden's stare into the trees. "I wonder if Mr. America's team arrived safely."

"I sure hope so eh.. He's so impulsive." Canada sighed.

Spain hopped up and down a few times to wake his legs up then grinned. "Ah, but don't forget, he has plenty of team-mates that will keep him from doing anything stupid. Now, vamanos. It's up to us to be their back up so we can't waste time."

Romano snorted and watched as everyone followed after Sweden before pushing himself off the hood of the car. "This sucks." He grumbled as he brought up the rear of the group.

"You will need to walk a little faster Mr. Romano. You are falling behind and I would hate to see you snatched up." Japan put on a friendly smile as he slowed slightly.

He narrowed his dark eyes to slits. "I.. I know that." He snapped. "And don't tell me what to do. Bastard."

"Romano, you know he's right." Spain called from the front of the group. He turned on his heel and began walking backwards. "What would happen if you got caught? We wouldn't be able to stop to save you, comprende?"

The dark haired Italian didn't argue, for once. He scowled but held his tongue. Though he would never admit it out loud, he knew Spain was right. The team wouldn't be able to halt the mission to save him or anyone else if they happened to get picked off. It was assumed, thanks to the information Norway had given them, that whoever was captured would be safe until they were able to be saved.

"Damnit, I'm coming." Romano grumbled finally, walking fast enough to catch up with group.


	11. Broken Rules and BackUp Plans

_A/N: Serious note here. I have been in and out of the hospital with my sick little sister for the last couple days.. She had a serious surgery involving a burst appendix. However I found some time to write and it's helping with the stress a lot. Anyway, don't hesitate to review. It'd definitely make me very happy during this ridiculous week.. But I apologize for the delay and all._

_PS: I also have an announcement. ScoutingForGuys is featuring an OC I created semi-hastily in her story "Take Me Out". You should all go check it out. It's rad. Plus it's the first OC I've been requested to make for something so I'm excited to see where it goes! _

* * *

Around the same time Team Hero and Team Dos were moving out and on their way to the Suit's base, the formally safe safe house was falling into action as well. Bern had taken his place in front of the security monitors, intently watching and waiting to direct his defensive team. While the Offensive team began setting up on of a few storage rooms they'd come across around the corner from the panic room for keeping their soon to be prisoners. In the room next door, Berlin and Moscow had set up a pair of chair and a fold out table and now sat, quietly discussing interrogation tactics.

"Where next, Bern mon amour." Paris whispered into the single radio the team had decided to bring with them. Her and her team of eager capital cities pressed themselves against a beige wall in one of the many winding hallways in safe house. They had managed to avoid running into any of the Suits yet.

The blonde capital's voice in his ear made Bern focus on the task at hand instead of the million and one possible future plans running through his head at a million miles and hour. "They're coming from your left, around the corner. It's a group of three. Three of you capture them and bring them back here to Moscow and Berlin. Copenhagen will return with the three who did. She checked out the direction the others left to see that the coast is clear and-"

"Oui, I will send them back with the Agents in tow. Just stop talking and leave the rest to me." She smiled broadly.

"Oh fantastic." Bern's voice came one last time before Paris released the button on the radio, temporarily cutting off transmission between the two.

"Orders, Bern needs volunteers to take the first wave headed our way to the Interrogation Unit." She explained to her waiting team. "Which of you are up to the task-"

"Me first." Warsaw stepped forward, with a small grin. "I'm not missing the first opportunity that pops up."

"Then all volunteer as well." Madrid kept his dark eyes trained on the Polish capital. Then as an afterthought he added. "To protect her from herself."

"Great, now just one more.." Paris tapped her chin. "There's three men headed our way."

"I'll do it! Count me in!" Rome said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Make your move now Paris." Bern's voice came though the radio suddenly.

She nodded, than motioned to the volunteers. "We will meet back up with you when we have captives of our own. Be careful." She winked and, along with the remaining members of her party disappeared around another corner.

"Time to enact the Polish Rule." Warsaw hissed as she darted around the corner.

"Unleash the what?" Madrid was too late and he and Rome exchanged glances.

Before they could process what was happening, angry voices came from around the corner.

"What the hell-"

"Get her off me!"

Two of three men sounded very angry. The two remaining capitals popped around the bend in the hallway to find Warsaw straddling the chest of one of the Agents, effectively pinning him to the tile floor. His shirt was bunched in her fists as he slammed his head into the floor.

"I know it was you! What did you do with Poland? Where did you take him?" Warsaw's dark green eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man's voice was strained.

The other two Agents were working on removing her from their teammates chest and looking as though they were about to get violent.

"Warsaw enough!" Madrid shouted as he and Rome managed to drag the other two Agents away from their comrade, and after a short struggle, Rome was able to get a strong hold on both before leaving Madrid to pacify Warsaw.

"What's gotten into you!" He shook her shoulders lightly, forcing her to focus on him. "You're all over the place today!"

"You're usually so calm." Rome agreed, inspecting the blonde's handiwork on the Agent now lying unconscious and bloodied on the floor. "Well done though."

"Don't encourage this." Madrid rolled his eyes. "Now explain yourself Warsaw."

"Because.. Because.. Because Poland is my best friend in the whole world and I'm worried and stuff!" She blurted out, before covering her mouth. "Oops.."

The Spanish capital only shook his head "I'm sure he's fine, but we'll talk about this later." He grabbed one of the, by now terrified and captured agents from Rome's steel grip and passed him to Warsaw "For now, let's get these to Berlin and Moscow."

"We won't answer your questions." Despite the defiant statement, the agent in Warsaw's grasp shook a little.

"Yeah." The second was more confident. "We ain't scared of you things."

Madrid chuckled as he hoisted the uncurious agent from the ground and onto his shoulder. "It's not us you should fear amigo. Though I don't understand why you wouldn't, after the number Warsaw did on your buddy here."

The men flinched as the capitals led the men to the secret entrance to the underground hallways.

"Knock, knock." Rome grabbed the attention of Moscow and Berlin. "Where do we put these?"

The Russian capital stood and eyed the bloodied and unconscious man. "We'll take the two living ones in here.."

"And put the other over here." Vilnius instructed as she Riga and Tallinn pulled the last of the boxes from a room with a lockable door directly across the hallway.

Madrid dragged the man in the direction of the Baltic capitals while Rome and Warsaw directed the other two increasingly panicked Agents towards the interrogation room. Moscow's slight frame darkened the doorway as he took hold of them.

"Just relax.. I think." The ghost of a smile appeared on his face and Rome shuddered. Russia must've rubbed off on his capital.

"Make them tell you like, everything they know. Alright?" Warsaw said through her teeth.

"We'll do what we can Warsaw." Berlin added before the door shut with a soft click.

"Come on, let's go see what we can do to help out Bern." Madrid directed his fellow capitals as the group retired to the control room and the Baltic capitals went back to work relocating the boxes they had pulled out of the room with the lock to another down the hall further.

"Paris. Paris stop. Would you just listen? There are at least seven or eight more Agents out there. You'll need to capture them and whoever else in waves." The Swiss capital was struggling to explain. "No.. What do you mean you don't understand?"

Warsaw slunk across the room before sinking into a chair in the corner.

Madrid cleared his throat. "You have some questions to answer blondie." He scolded lightly. "You know you broke rules."

"What rules?" Bern looked over his shoulder, semi-interested in the conversation.

"Apparently Poland and Warsaw are friends." Rome was absentmindedly chewing on a hangnail.

Her green eyes fell to the floor. "No one was ever supposed to know. It slipped out. We never do anything dangerous. Just shopping and food and stuff.."

Bern nodded. "I thought that might be the case. Don't be too hard on yourself though. You'd be surprised how many of us have met with our nations before."

"You?" Warsaw squeaked.

"Only once, when this place was first built. Our boss brought us together to show us around, since it would be available to both of us as a safe house."

"Your boss called the meeting eh?" Madrid leaned back against a wall.

"My boss too actually. Though this was a very long time ago.." Rome smiled broadly. "Both Italy and South Italy were very young, I doubt they remember at all. I met, well, met is the right word I suppose.. Sir Roman Empire."

"I don't like the way you said that." Madrid chided with a wink. "Are you sure 'met' is the right word?"

Rome coughed embarrassedly and turned bright red. "He was very charming and charismatic.. Listen let's not dwell. What's history is history. What's important and what we should all take away from this is that we're all guilty of breaking rules every once in a while, right?"

"What rules are we discussing?" Tallinn led the Baltic capitals into the room, and immediately looked interested in whatever was being discussed. She dusted her hands on her pants as they stopped just inside the open door of the panic room.

"Rules?" Copenhagen had returned as well from her perimeter search. "Coast is clear by the way."

Rome sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. "Nothing.. It's nothing at all."

"We were just discussing the sexual escapades of Sir Roman Empire." Bern chuckled.

All four new pairs of eyes turned to Rome at the same time. Her face turned even redder then it had been and she groaned.

"What about sex?" Paris piped up through the radio. "Do I need to return to base?"

The momentary smile on Bern's face faded as he turned back to the monitors. "Stop listening into our conversations. You have work to do."

"We would mon amour, but you are the one directing us." Paris said with a quiet laugh.

"The closest Agents are down the hall and to the right." The blonde instructed. "There are two in this group and then another three heading towards you down the hallway you are in now."

"We will have these men captures in no time." Paris grinned to her team and motioned them back the way they'd come. "Let's move out."

* * *

Back in the holding cells..

After deciding Estonia's plan of action would be their best bet, the group in the cells had decided to leave the heavy iron door locked and had Italy open all the cell doors. That way, if any Agents dared to enter the jail, they would quickly find themselves knocked out and locked in a cell. However, apart from these preparations nothing had been done. In fact, they had relaxed and were all talking quietly amongst themselves.

"So you mean more like a baseball bat then?" DC clutched Russia's water pipe in her hands and looked to the grey haired man for direction. She was busy being taught the finer points of water pipe swinging, with Italy and the Baltic nations looking on.

"No, just more.." Russia thought for a moment. "More murderous, da?"

"Murderous?" DC's stance faltered as she gave the innocently smiling man a strange look.

Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia flinched, which caused Italy to squeak.

"What's wrong?" She turned to him immediately.

"Like hey DC.. I've totally got a question and junk." The super blonde Poland approached her, slipping warily through the crowd.

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, shoot."

Poland hesitated, now under the gaze of everyone in the immediate area. "Uh.. We're just sorta getting like, restless."

DC nodded. "Put a hold on this for a sec, okay Mr. Russia?" She handed him his pipe back before returning her gaze to Poland. "Now what is it?"

Poland struggled for a second before turning to Lithuania, with a strangled. "Liet, like help me."

The green eyed young man stepped forward. "He can be wary of strangers. Come on Poland, you were so loud earlier."

"I was just like, wondering what the plan was from here.." Poland decided on.

Obviously unhappy with the lack of specifics, Austria stepped forward impatiently causing anyone who wasn't already paying attention to the conversation to turn. "I believe that the general feeling is that we are losing faith in your America, Miss DC." He said carefully.

"How long are we supposed to wait here for?" Turkey complained next.

"I agree, aru. What is the plan of action if they are captured as well?" China crossed his arms, having turned away from his discussion with Beijing.

"I highly doubt they'll be captured." London spoke up with a smirk, from across the room where she leaned up against one the cell's barred doors and had been previously having a not unpleasant conversation with France who stood in front of her. "Listen, if America is on the team then there's no doubt in my mind Britain tagged along as well. He'll keep everything in order."

"And who else is on this team?" Estonia asked apprehensively.

"Norway is I'm sure, to track us here." Finland piped in with a cheerful smile.

"And?" Ankara set her hands on her hips.

"See that's just the thing.." DC tried to explain.

"We weren't with the others when they split into teams. We were left behind, da?" Russia spoke as she trailed off.

"Ve~ That's right. We were the bait while everyone else went off with Switzerland." Italy took a step towards the American capital as he explained.

"Our only option is just to keep waiting. Don't lose faith in America just yet, okay? I mean I know he's not the brightest bulb and yeah he's a little loud, but he's loyal and honest and he means stuff when he says it. So if he promises he's going to save us I know he will." DC smiled.

It was at this point, the long silent Netherlands emerged from the shadowy cell where he'd been sitting since they had been captured. Everyone turned to the intimidating blonde as his faze fell on DC. "How long do we wait then until we plan our own escape?" His voice was low and demanded attention.

She gathered all her confidence and took a deep breath. "I don't know. Does anyone have a watch?"

Austria pulled a pocket watch from his coat as the room grew tense.

She thought for a second and then tapped the glass face and looked back up at the waiting nations and capitals. "Half an hour from now. How does that sound to everyone?"

After a moment, everyone agreed and returned to each of their own quiet conversations. DC let out breath then peeked over at Italy, who was watching the clock.

"Do you think it'll be enough time for them to get here to save us?" He looked up at her.

"If it's not, you'll help me find them right? If they get captured or hurt or something?" She asked quietly.

"You want me to help you? No one ever wants me to help them." Italy blinked his caramel colored eyes. When she didn't take the offer back, he nodded and added. "I'll do everything I can then to help you."

DC smiled then turned back to where Russia stood. "Alright now where were with that pipe Mr. Russia."


	12. Puppets on Strings

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and kind words for my sister(And the double alerts, what?). :] Just in case anyone was wondering, she's home and safe and everything is going to be just fine. WHICH MEANS! I can get back to writing and updating and finishing this up! .. Because I sort of already planned out the ending and figure I've dragged it on for long enough. But have no fear! We've still got a little ways to go though! And I've still got a few tricks up my sleeves.. Hahahahahhaha~ And as always.. The obligatory request for reviews is here.. I mean I worked really super hard on this chapter for you guys.. I figure I owe it to you for being late last week. So reviews, yes? :D_

* * *

Around the same time Spain's Team Dos were just beginning their approach to the headquarters, Team Hero were using superior sneaking abilities to slip in a window to an empty room. After slipping in first, Switzerland crept across the room and peeked out the door. "Looks like the coast is clear.. The hall is completely deserted."

"Deserted?" Britain asked warily as he slipped through the window. "You don't suppose they knew we were coming.."

Germany was next through the window and he let out a breath. "How could they have known we were coming." He said rationally, dusting off his coat. "It's not like they would be have been expecting resistance. I'm sure they think we all scattered like rats."

Denmark climbed up into the room after Germany and helped Norway through behind him. Last up was America and he shut the window behind him with a soft click.

Norway glanced around, than closed his eyes. He traveled out to the hallway with his mind's eye. He did his best to map out what would be the best route to cells where the others were being held.

"Watcha got for us Nor?" Denmark clapped his fellow Nordic nation on the shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"Did ya see where we have to go?" America spoke next.

Norway let out a breath, than nodded. "It should be simple enough to find, but the door is locked."

"The cell doors? Well that shouldn't be a problem at all." Switzerland crossed his arms.

Norway let out a breathy laugh. "Oh no. It seems Italy has picked all those locks."

Germany looked shocked. "I must say, I am impressed. I wasn't aware he had any skills at all, aside from cooking pasta and sleeping."

"Well which doors are locked than." Britain urged impatiently, barely attempting to hide the worry for his capital made apparent by the tone of his voice.

"The main door into the room. It looks as though they left it locked to lower suspicion or something." Norway continued.

Germany nodded. "We should get moving."

"I agree." Switzerland nodded as well.

After one more cautious peek into the hallway, they slipped out of the room and fell into a single file line. Germany opted for front position, after it was decided America would be too enthusiastic if they happened to run into anyone. He was followed by Norway, then America, Britain and finally Switzerland, rifle in hand, bringing up the rear. They stopped for only a moment, when from one of the rooms nearby they heard Agents laughing and talking. However, once they were sure they hadn't been seen or heard, they continued. With Norway carefully directing Germany, soon they reached the door that led down to the basement.

"Not to sound negative.. But that seemed suspiciously easy, don't you think?" Britain whispered, while looking around as if he was searching for whoever he suspected was letting them sneak through their base.

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer Britain. Nobody saw us because we're totally sneaky and awesome." America tried his best to keep his voice at a whisper, only half succeeding.

"Britain is right though. The lack of patrol men or guards of any kind is unsettling." Germany's hand rested on his gun as he scanned the hallway with his steely gaze.

"Then what're we waiting for exactly? Standing out here is making me anxious." Denmark shifted uneasily before turning to Norway. "Open the door."

"I would but it's locked." The blonde shook his head, pushing on the handle again. "I assure you, it wasn't locked before."

"It's what?" America hissed before jumping forward to test for himself.

Britain's eyes narrowed briefly. "What do you mean, it wasn't locked before."

However, before the Nordic nation could answer a click of a gun and a smooth voice stopped him. "Well well, what do we have here? Looks to me like we've got a pest infestation." The voice made everyone turn. Everyone except Switzerland that is, who now had a gun to the back of his head. "How nice of all you to stop by."

Without any further hesitation, Germany had his own gun pointed at the man's face. He was followed quickly by Britain, Norway and finally, after a short fumbling, America as well.

"Feisty bunch aren't you. And well-armed too." He continued to grin as he admired the guns currently being aimed his way. "There yours right little man? Files all said you loved guns. Looks like we've got something in common."

"Cocky bastard." Switzerland twisted and in the blink of an eye was behind the man, the barrel of his rifle resting against the back of the Agent's neck. "Don't underestimate us. Who are you?"

The man seemed surprised, but said nothing.

"Drop your weapons and answer." Germany barked.

"I'm Mr. Two," The man answered finally, dropping his guns to the floor with a clatter.

"Do you have keys to open this door, yes or no." Switzerland demanded.

"Yes." Mr. Two answered with a snort.

"Which pocket then?" Britain sighed and let his gun return to its place on his back before stepping up to pat the man down. After removing a few guns from hidden holsters and pockets, he located the key-ring and tossed it to America. "Would you?"

Denmark knelt to inspect a pair of the guns that Britain had dropped to the ground. "Damn.. These are nice man."

"Careful with those. They're expensive." Mr. Two flinched.

America let out a sigh, quickly growing frustrated when the first key he chose wasn't the correct one. He huffed and narrowed his blue eyes at the keys.

"It's this one." Norway stepped forward. He waved a glowing hand over the mass of keys and caused one to float away from the others and unlock the door.

America grinned. "That was the next one I was gonna pick! How lucky is that!"

Britain shook his head. "Git.."

"Let's go." Switzerland poked the back of Mr. Two's head with the barrel of his gun, encouraging him to walk forward.

"Taking me prisoner in my own base? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I think I said lets go." The blonde deadpanned.

"Reconsider your position, if you don't want to be shot in the head. We have the keys now, you're of no further use to us." Germany warned darkly.

Mr. Two narrowed his gaze. "I really don't think you have any say on what happens here. As long as you're inside our base, we are in control." Before any of the nations in the hallway could react, a group of five armed men had surrounded them.

"Well shit.." Denmark said, successfully summing up what was currently going through everyone's mind..

"I suggest you drop all your weapons and get rid of those radios." Mr. Two instructed as, with a reluctant growl, Switzerland let the man go and had his beloved rifle snatched and turned on him.

Germany discreetly slipped his radio into his pocket before dropping his gun to join the others on the ground. America was grumbling something under his breath and the others were trying to plan some kind of course of action, but judging by the amount of furrowed brows were drawing blanks.

"I hate to use your words against you little man, but let's go, and hands up." Mr. Two motioned the group forward through the now unlocked door.

"Come on bro.." America shook his head, with a frustrated sigh.

* * *

With Italy's diligent assistance, DC had been watching Austria's pocket watch worriedly as every second of the half hour given to America to come save them ticked down. They sat side by side on the floor, leaning against a wall in between two of the cells.

"Ve~ Do you think they'll make it in time? They're running out of it.." He looked up at her, but leaned towards the watch.

"I know they are. And I really hope so." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"What if they don't get here? Like, then what's the plan?" Poland crawled away from Lithuania, to peek at the watch.

She opened her eyes and met his green gaze. "I really don't know. I haven't quite wrapped my mind around the 'America might not be coming to save me' thing yet."

"DC.." Italy said quietly, grabbing onto her sleeve.

"Hm.." China squatted in front of her, hugging his knees and tapping his chin thoughtfully. "We must plan to take everyone's safety into account aru. But with no means of communication, we will be forced to travel altogether. Which is dangerous to say the least, don't you agree?"

She nodded. "I just don't know what we're gonna to do."

"I'll take care of them, da?" Russia offered suddenly.

"I'd rather you didn't." Estonia shook his head.

Suddenly the tell-tale soft click of someone pushing a key into the lock of the door silenced the room. China hopped to his feet, followed by DC and Italy. Russia turned, his smile falling slightly and his grip tightened on his pipe. There was a growl from Turkey somewhere at the back of the room. All the present nations and capitals tensed. Everyone knew that if the Agents entered the room, they had to be ready to attack and defend themselves. As the tension grew near unbearable, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"What did you think would happen, breaking into our base. Now in you go. All of you." Mr. Two's voice came from somewhere behind the shadowy figure now darkening the doorway.

"America?" DC breathed as his bright eyes met hers. His hands were held above his head and she could barely make out the other members of his team behind him. His face changed for a moment and his eyes shifted back over his shoulder. "They got caught."

Italy whimpered and took a step towards her as everyone in the room tensed again, but stood at the ready.

"Are you retarded blondie? I said walk now! Walk. Walk! What don't you understand about that!" Mr. Two demanded angrily, storming to the front of the group and pointing his handgun at the blonde nation.

Russia's smile changed from sweet to sinister as his violet eyes fell on the Agent. "Hello again comrade." He hissed venomously setting a hand on his shoulder. "I must admit I have been waiting to discuss a few things with you, da?"

"Hell yeah!" Denmark's voice echoed from the hallway. "And stay down!"

"Den?" Finland brightened.

"Idiot." Germany's voice was next. "They've all been pacified."

"Pacified?" Mr. Two paled.

"Awesome!" America proclaimed as he stepped into the room, followed by Britain who still held out the key ring and jingled it lightly, then Switzerland, Denmark and Norway and finally Germany. They each dragged a now unconscious agent and dropped them in a pile just inside the door.

Mr. Two laughed nervously. "Hey come on, we can talk about this right?" He tried as Russia pushed him into the cell nearest to the door, which was now shut tight.

After a moment, DC tackled America into a tight hug and with the momentary tension finally broken, the members of Team Hero dispersed about the room. Finland, Denmark, Norway and Stockholm gathered at the back of the room and began recounting events happily. Germany was ignoring a happily babbling Italy to get information from Austria with a very unhappy Switzerland at his side. Britain was receiving the same treatment as America from London, with a less then pleased France looking on.

"I was so worried, I was so worried America.." DC shook her head and buried her face against his neck as she hugged him tighter. "Everyone was saying you weren't coming"

"Hey hey, relax. You're not hurt are you?" He released the petit brunette from a crushing bear hug to look her over carefully.

She shook her head. "He tried his hardest to get me to do what he wanted but I wasn't having any of it. Plus I had Italy and everyone backing me up."

America glanced around at her scattered team. "I'm glad you're all okay."

Across the room, Germany had finished explaining the situation to Austria. And the aristocrat nodded thoughtfully. "So what now? How do we contact Spain if they took all your radios?" He crossed his arms.

"I brought an extra." Switzerland rolled his eyes. He slipped the earpiece from the pocket of his coat and after a short sigh, attached it too his ear.

"I was able to keep mine as well, if we need it." Germany said then turned to Italy. "Now what were you talking about?"

The auburn haired young man had grown quiet when Germany had started talking, but his face lit up again. "Only that everything is fine now that you're all here and DC kept me safe~"

"Which reminds me.. You!" He pointed to DC and she jumped.

"Me?" She pointed to herself, suddenly very intimidated under the blonde's gaze.

America chuckled. "He's looking right at you DC." He said under his breath.

"Ve~ That's right! You didn't meet Germany!" Italy bounced over to her and took both her hands tightly in his. "Come on, come on! I'll introduce you!"

"We did meet briefly, but not.. Oh what's the point." Germany cleared his throat awkwardly as Italy pushed the brunette towards him. He held out his hand. "I'm Germany, since we weren't properly introduced before. It's nice to meet you."

Having freed one of her hands from Italy's grip, she took his and grinned. "Washington DC. And it's my pleasure really. And you are.." She turned to the other man.

"Switzerland." The green eyed blonde answered shortly, before returning his attention back to the radio in his ear. Whoever had the other radio was obviously being extremely difficult and the annoyance was showing on his face. "No, can't you give the radio to Spain? What do you mean he's busy.. Busy doing what exactly-" He paused as he was cut off. Finally his jaw clenched and he shouted, "Then why don't you tell the 'potato bastard' yourself if you're so mad at him!" The Swiss all but ripped the radio from his ear, by now fuming with anger and held it out to anyone willing to take it. "He's impossible!"

"Fratello~?" Italy asked. He squeezed DC's hand and reminded her that he still gripped it tightly.

Germany snorted. "Not me. I doubt I'll do anything but make him more disagreeable."

"Not me either." Austria shook his head.

DC held out her hand. "I will. I mean, we need the information right?"

"Good luck." Switzerland huffed and dropped the radio into her palm.

"Everyone quiet!" Germany barked as she secured the radio in her ear. The gathered nations and capitals complied and turned to watch what was going on with the radio.

DC cleared her throat and glanced around at the expectant gazes of everyone in the room, and pressed the button on the radio. "Uh, hello?"

"Who the fuck is this!" The voice on the other end shrieked angrily, causing both DC and Italy, who had pressed himself against her ear in order to listen, to jump.

After regaining her composure, she spoke again and tried her hardest not to shout as she was sure had lost the hearing in her left ear. "Well, this is Washington DC. I was head of the Suicide Squad? I was keeping your brother safe."

"Washington DC. That girl? So.. You're all safe right?" His voice dropped in volume significantly. "And my stupid brother.."

Italy grinned and nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes, he's fine. Everyone's safe and sound. Are you all safe? Who do you have with you?"

"Safe enough." The Italian snorted. "There's me of course, Romano nice to meet you. Then the tomato bastard, two quiet guys, either China or Japan and then Sweden.. who's terrifying."

DC tried to keep track of everyone Romano had listed. "So Sweden, and China's here so that's gotta be Japan.."

"And Spain. Big brother Spain is the tomato bastard." Italy added helpfully.

They exchanged glances and shrugged, unable to decide who the 'quiet guys' were.

"Are you close to where we are?"

"Psh, I don't know. Listen though, there were some guys in suits that were looking for something out here." Romano's voice grew quiet as he trailed off. "Damnit, those jerks Spain was looking for are coming this way."

"Someone found you?" DC asked and everyone's attention was now focused intently on her and the disembodied voice of Romano, with the exception of Russia who was still busy with Mr. Two. "Romano?"

"Ve~ Find somewhere to hide fratello." Italy whimpered.

"Veneziano? Of course I'm hiding you idiot." He snapped, his voice barely above a whisper. "Hold on."

His end of the radio fell completely silent and DC chewed on her bottom lip nervously and held onto Italy's hand a little tighter. A few minutes ticked by and the radio remained silent. The air in the room grew heavy as everyone took a step towards her and the nations gathered around her.

"Romano?" DC asked. "Are you still there?"

"What? Yeah I'm here. Those bastards kept walking. They looked like they meant business though." Another couple voices leaked through the radio. "Yeah, yeah. I've got it under control." Romano said to the other voice. "Yeah the tomato bastard is back and he wants to talk to you and whoever the hell else." There was a pause before he rushed to say, "Stay safe until we get there okay?"

"We will."

"Who does he say is there with him?" Austria asked.

DC met his violet gaze. "Spain, Sweden and Japan for sure. Then he said two quiet guys he didn't recognize.."

"Canada?" America piped up. "No one ever recognizes him."

".. Like, who?" Poland asked, raising an eyebrow.

Germany let out a breath. "It is Canada and Ottawa."

"Miss DC?" A cheery voice came through the radio next. "This is Spain. I am very very sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances, but my team and I are in need of some assistance."

"That's not a problem at all Mr. Spain-"

"Oh just Spain, please."

"Right Spain, hold on just a second." She released the button and turned to her waiting audience to relay the distress call. As she opened her mouth however, she was interrupted by Russia.

"He's ready to talk now." With the ever sweet smile present on his face, the grey haired man dragged a bruised Mr. Two by the back of the collar from the cell.

Expectant eyes all turned on the deflated Agent as Russia dropped him at his feet. His glasses had obviously been broken, judging by the cut and bruise on the bridge of his nose to match one on his left cheek. His neat ponytail had been disheveled and his clothes were a mess.

"Go on and tell them what you told me, da?"

Mr. Two glanced around the room, than took a breath. "Whatever your planning it won't work. Mr. Boss is already seven steps ahead of all of you. You think you can break out? Or break in for that matter? Listen, everyone who is on that hit-list has been profiled extensively. If your name is in that book, we know everything about you. We know what you're thinking, feeling, hell we even know what you're going to say probably before you do. We know who you care about and who you don't care about and who you're close too. You can't beat an enemy who's studied you like this."

"Everyone who's on the list meaning.. All existing nations along with their capitals right?" America asked suddenly, earning himself a few strange looks.

"That's what I just said you idiot." Mr. Two snapped, earning himself a pipe to the back of the head.

"Play nice." Russia scolded.

After a sigh Mr. Two continued. "Right _Mr. America_, all existing nations and their capital cities."

"Señorita, I hate to bother you, but we could really use that rescue team. The Agents are on to us out here." Spain's voice cut in through the radio and made DC refocus.

"I'm so sorry Spain! We had a development here." She said quickly. "Spain needs help! Can we send someone?" She addressed everyone

"Leave it to me!" Turkey proclaimed, marching from somewhere at the back of the room. "It has been torture being locked in here!"

"Me as well, aru." China volunteered happily.

"And count the hero in!" America grinned. "No way I'm getting left out of a rescue mission!"

Denmark appeared from where the other Nordic nations had gathered to stand at Turkey's side with an excited. "Hell yeah! Count me in!"

"I'll.. Keep everything in order aru." China sighed when the team of enthusiastic nations assembled, and assured the other much calmer nations scattered around the holding cells everything would be fine.

"You still there Spain? Is everything okay?" DC spoke through the radio.

"Si. We're fine for now."

She grabbed hold of America's sleeve to keep him from moving. "Good, alright I'm sending America, Turkey, Denmark and China out there. Hang tight, they're on their way alright?"

"We will. Will they be staying in contact with us?"

"Yeah I'm passing the radio to America now. Stay safe."

"And you as well."

DC pulled the radio from her ear and handed it to her nation before asking. "What are you planning? It's not like you to ask questions."

"Don't worry, I thought of someone who can get us out of this." He adjusted the earpiece and with a grin he added. "I'll keep the radio, but I'm not coming back with the group."

"Wait, what?"

"If these guys are seven steps ahead of us, I'll just have to be a step faster than that. I'll be back to save everyone I promise. I'm the hero remember?"

She searched his face and her eyebrows knit together. "Fine, fine. I believe you. Just be careful alright? And don't do anything reckless.."

"You got it." America joined the Turkey, Denmark, and China by the door. "Yo Spain! Don't worry man, we're on our way to save your ass!" With that, the door shut, leaving an awkward dead silence in the cell block.

"Tch. China is going to have his hands full on this one." Britain shook his head.

"This is a really pathetic effort. Whatever he has in mind it won't work. You can struggle all you want but in the end Mr. Boss will just kill you anyway." Mr. Two spoke.

DC set her jaw and turned to the still pretentious and cocky agent.

"What is Mr. Boss planning?" London asked before DC could. "What is this master plan he has for us?"

"Hm. As if I know-"

"Do you?" Russia challenged dangerously.

The Agent sighed. "Listen, I only know he's planning something big, and you all being here is part of that plan. He's the only one who knows the details. Well, him and maybe Mr. Three but trust me, not even that pipe could make him talk."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Lithuania commented as the air around Russia grew poisonous and his grip tightened around his pipe, and the other two Baltic nations shivered.

"So then, where can we find this Mr. Three?" Britain asked. "Seems to me he's the man we need to see about all this."

"I agree with Angleterre." France said with a coy smirk.

"Bloody frog.."

"You don't have to look for him. Trust me, just wait around long enough and Mr. Three will find you. And when he does, you'll wish he never had." Mr. Two closed his stormy grey eyes and let out a breath. "I don't think you realize how little control you have over this situation you really have. You may feel like you're running the show, but you aren't. It's all an act. You're like a bunch of puppets hanging on strings, free for the puppeteer to direct as he sees fit. And here's a newsflash, your puppet strings are about to be clipped."

"Ve~" Italy took hold of the back of DC's coat and she took a step back towards him, comforted by the contact.

"Puppets on strings, huh?" Finland asked and cocked his head to the side. Norway, who stood at his side, locked his blue gaze on the man.

"You don't seem scared. Are you all really that dumb? Do you not realize your fate was sealed the moment you set foot in this base?" Mr. Two all but growled in frustration.

"Like, we have a habit of not giving up and junk. We are nations after all." Poland snorted.

Mr. Two looked around at the unwavering expressions of the nations and capitals, all now watching him intently. "Tenacious bunch of monstrosities aren't you. Fine I'll tell you where you can find Mr. Three, but only so someone I can tolerate will have the pleasure of wiping this ridiculous confidence away."

* * *

Somewhere in the bowels of the Suit's headquarters..

"..But only so someone I can tolerate will have the pleasure of wiping this ridiculous confidence away." Mr. Two's voice came through a speaker, feeding directly from a wire placed on his chest.

"Shall we move out then sir?" Mr. Three's eyes flashed dangerously from behind his mask. The blade master and his three man cell stood at the ready.

"All the pieces are falling into place." Mr. Boss smirked. "Yes. Go now to the location we discussed earlier."

"Yessir." Mr. Three lead his team through the door and out down the hall.

"It's almost time now to rid the world of these monsters. I'm so close." Mr. Boss set his fingertips together and leaned back into his leather chair with a low chuckle. "Almost time."

* * *

_A/N(Pt. II) Holy cheese and crackers.. This is the longest chapter I've ever typed up for anything.. But it all fit together so well that I didn't split it up. So any ideas on what dear America is planning? And what is up with Mr. Boss! Will London and France continue being friendly? What about Italy and DC? What's going on there? And Spain and his Team Dos? :D I am just way juiced off this chapter guys.. Don't know if you could tell.. Hahaha. _


	13. Closing In

_A/N: Well I failed like three math tests this week and have had less then significant amounts of time to write an epically long chapter, but here's this. Um.. Anything else.. I don't think so.. That just about covers everything. Here's the next chapter! Oh and reviews are nice. Don't be shy at all.. Seriously.. :]_

_PS. My word now officially recognizes 'aru', 've' and 'wanker ' as words.. I don't know whether this is a good or bad thing. I'll let all you decide. Hahaha._

* * *

"Geeze Spain. Those guys really have your position surrounded." America poked his blonde head out from behind a tree to observe the situation. The general area Spain had told him they were hiding was crawling with about six Agents.

"Will you be able to lend us your assistance?" Spain whispered into the radio, from his teams hiding place. The members of Team Dos had piled into a bush and squished together.

"Go get them asshole." Romano hissed, nudging Spain in the shin with his foot.

"Please Mr. Romano. You must realize we cannot reveal our location." Japan said quietly. He had been busy trying to appear comfortable with the close proximity of everyone in the bush.

Canada and Ottawa were clinging together behind Japan and waiting for some sort of instruction.

Meanwhile, Sweden peeked out into the clearing from between the leaves and branches, surveying the situation. "We got to save Fin." He grunted.

Romano narrowed his gaze briefly after shuddering. "Figure it out tomato bastard."

"Is it possible to attack at the same time America?" Spain returned his attention to the radio, all but ignoring the southern Italian who continued to kick his shin in frustration.

"Hold tight a sec." America whispered back. He then turned his attention to China, Denmark and Turkey who knelt close behind him. "What d'ya think? Attack all at once?"

"We really have no other option aru." China kept his eyes on the patrol men.

"Whatever we got we better decide fast. Those guys aren't going to wait much longer." Turkey added.

America nodded and pressed the button on the radio. "Let's do this."

"We will attack when you do amigo." Spain's voice came one more time before the radio fell silent.

China was the first to stand in order to lead the squad forward. He crept forward and motioned the others to follow. The Agents all seem preoccupied so as long as they could avoid making noise they could creep in and make the first move. Turkey, America and Denmark picked up a little speed. They had almost successfully reached the furthest out of the Agents, when Turkey's boot crushed a twig. He swore silently as the group of men turned to them and began to fumble for their guns.

"Take this!" China smiled and in a graceful leap he round house kicked the nearest man, his heel connecting successfully with his temple.

"Holy hell China!" Denmark exclaimed, as he punched the stunned Agent Turkey had pulled into a headlock. "That was great!"

"Seriously bro! Where'd that come from?" America stood over an unconscious Agent as well, who was now sporting a bloody nose.

A shriek tore through the clearing as Romano was dragged from the bush by his arm. He was screaming in infuriated rapid fire Italian in the direction of the bush, as he was dragged roughly along the ground.

"I got one!" The unfortunate Agent who had a hold of Romano called to his two remaining conscious team-mates. "Stop wiggling will you?"

In response the Italian growled and threw an elbow into the man's crotch. "Fucking bastard! Don't ever touch me!" He gave the man now writhing on the forest floor a kick in the stomach after scrambling to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Ramanooooooo~" Spain popped from the bush, completely ignoring the terrified Agents that now backed slowly away from them, to float to the fuming Italian's side. "Are you hurt?"

"I hate you, don't you touch me either jerk. You were going to let that dick drag me away."

"Please stop fighting. We must keep our goal in mind and return to the base." Japan followed closely after Spain, picking stray leaves and twigs from his dark hair.

Sweden emerged from the bramble next and with a grunt he knocked the final two men out by cracking their heads together. This earned a nervous whimper from Ottawa who was struggling to keep up with his nation as they appeared last.

"America.." He called to his brother as he stumbled from his hiding place. "Are you okay? How's everyone else? We made it as fast as we could.. What are you doing..?"

"Hm?" The blonde nation, who had been working on removing the black suit from one of the unconscious man looked up briefly to his brother. "Oh nothing. And you had perfect timing dude! I came up with a way to get us outta this mess-"

"That involves stripping this guy?" Turkey rose a dark eyebrow.

"Come on man. That guy already took a roundhouse kick to the face. Least you could do is wait for him to wake up before you rape him." Denmark snickered, and Romano joined in as well.

America seemed to ignore the comment and continued to pile the clothes behind him. "No, I just need his suit. Oh and these." He snatched the dark glasses from the Agent's face and set them on top of his own head. "China'll take you all back to base." He tossed the radio to the Asian nation and continued to remove the man's clothes.

Ottawa cocked his head to the side. "What exactly are you-"

"Can't tell you. It'll ruin the awesomely heroic surprise, and the part when you all say 'Man America, you are so smart and cool!'" He grinned as he folded up the suit as best he could, picking out a few stray leaves from between the folds of fabric.

"Jackass." Romano grumbled. "And how do we know you won't just go home."

Everyone turned to America as he stood with the crumpled clothes bundled in his arms. "Don't worry. I promise I'll come back. I've still got a capital in there. Not to mention Britain and Germany and France and Russia and everyone else. There are a lot of people counting on this and now you guys too. I wouldn't ever leave you in the dust."

There was a moment of silence before Canada let out a breath. "Just don't be stupid America."

"You got it Canadia."

"But I'm.. Oh what's the point. Just be careful." The younger nation rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Japan broke the silence as the gathered nations watched America disappear into the trees back in the direction of the abandoned cars. "Hurry back to the headquarters and see where we are needed?"

China nodded, and attached the radio to his ear. "Yes. And let's bring these along as well aru. We've got a cell set up for the ones we have captured already back in the cell block." He gestured to the unconscious agents before pulling one onto his shoulders. "Are we ready then, aru?"

"Lead the way China." Spain grinned.

* * *

"None of the men who stayed behind here have any information beyond what we were already told." Bern sighed into the radio. His team had managed to capture and interrogate all the Agents who had stayed behind in the Swiss safe house. It was easy to tell the men were only grunts and anyone who had any sort of important information had left with the others. "It's almost like they knew what our next move was. What should we do now?"

"Lock yourselves in the panic room and don't come out." Switzerland's voice sounded strained. "There's something weird going on and it's completely possible that they knew someone would stay behind. Just make sure you're all safe in case we need you here."

"Well what exactly is going on?"

"We're not sure yet but we need you all safe as our backup."

Bern ran a hand through his hair and stole a glance at his team. Everyone had retired up in the panic room and settled in on the floor or the few chairs that had been pulled from the storage room. With all the Agents locked safely away there was no reason not to relax a little. His gaze fell on Warsaw, who was enjoying a game of slaps with Madrid on the floor, her hands rested lightly on top of his and her eyes her intently focused on the game. Paris watched with a light smiled on her face. "We'll lock up then and keep an eye on the monitors." He paused. "Um.. If it's not too much to ask, is there any way you can pass the radio to Poland momentarily?"

"Poland? What for?"

"Warsaw. It will make her happy to hear from him-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a second." The Swiss sighed. "Poland come here will you?"

Bern slipped the radio from his ear. "Warsaw."

"Hm?" She looked up from her game.

"Poland for you."

The girls face lit up and she hopped to her feet. "Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!"

"How entirely selfless of you Bern." Paris smiled fondly.

The blonde only rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the surveillance monitors.

On the other end of the radio, Switzerland handed the tiny device to the Polish nation. "Try not to stay on forever."

"Like, who is it? I don't want to get yelled at by your capital clone and junk." He pushed his blonde hair behind his ear and pressed the button. "Like hello? Warsaw, that you? Like I'm totally fine but you wouldn't believe what I've been through!"

"Oh Poland, tell me you didn't.." Lithuania sighed.

"You know your capital?" DC piped up from Italy's side.

"Don't encourage him!" Britain and London snapped together.

Poland paused then smiled. "Relax broskies, I've totally got it under control and stuff. Now where was I.." He returned to chattering into the radio.

DC smiled and then laughed quietly as attention was taken off the blonde and drawn back into each of the private conversations taking place around the room.

"What is it?" Italy asked.

"Hm? " She turned to him. "Oh, just that if it wasn't just me breaking the rules to hang out with America it doesn't make it seem so bad."

A strange look past over his usually bright face. "Ve~ I wonder what'll happen after this? Our bosses will probably be super strict about the rules after we get home." He looked up. "How am I supposed to make you my pasta then?"

"You wanna make me pasta?" DC was flattered by the offer. She searched his face for a moment before smiling. "I would love that. We'll just have to be super sneaky then won't we?"

A smile lit his face and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Ve~ I can't wait! I'll make you the best pasta ever!"

She laughed and returned the embrace. "I believe you, but for now we gotta focus on getting out of here."

Closer to the door, Russia, Britain, Germany, France, Estonia and Lithuania were huddled in a group around Mr. Two. They had been working on interrogating him to get any information that he may have left out after Russia had finished beating the previous information out him.

"Repeat the exact location again." Germany set his hands on his hips.

"Again? Come on man-" The agent rested his forehead against the bars of the cell bars. He along with the other Agents had been thrown into the cell closest the door and locked away. The men that had been knocked out were just now beginning to stir somewhere in the shadows at the back of the cell.

"If you don't want to tell us again, we'll let Russia back in there, mon ami. And I'm certain you don't want that." France grinned.

Russia didn't lose his sweet smile, even for a second. Even as the Agent shuddered and eyed him warily.

Estonia cleared his throat and tapped his pen against the small notepad he had pulled from his coat pocket. "The location?"

Britain groaned and snapped his fingers to refocus the Agent. "Where will we be meeting with Mr. Three?"

Mr. Two closed his eyes. "Fine, fine. Take careful notes this time Estonia. When you leave this room there's a long hallway. Follow it back the way you got down here. But when you get to that door that we came down through, it'll be unlocked don't worry. No one's locked it. Anyway, through that door and you make a right, the opposite way you came in, got that? Then it's easy. Just follow that hallway until you see the only pair of double doors in the place bedsides the entrance. If you're not sure you're at the right doors just peek inside. The room is a big auditorium, where Mr. Three keeps all his training dummies and shit."

Lithuania looked up from Estonia's scribbled notes as the Agent stopped talking. "And Mr. Three will lead us to your boss.. Or tell us the plan, correct?"

"Tch. If you can get him to talk. He's a lot different than me." Mr. Two met the Baltic nation's green gaze.

Germany gave Russia a wary look. His smile had grown slightly sinister, but nothing else betrayed the blood-lust the German was sure was bubbling just below the sweet smile. "Oh I'm sure we'll manage."

"Well, I hate to be the one to suggest it again, but who's going out after this wanker and whose staying behind to wait for Spain and the others." Britain shook his head.

"Splitting up again? I suppose we don't have much of a choice though.." Lithuania answered quietly.

"Because that's worked so great up until now." Mr. Two scoffed, and was ignored.

"I'll volunteer." Germany spoke first.

"Me as well." Britain was next.

"And me." Estonia adjusted his glasses.

"I want to go too." Lithuania raised his hand a little, than quickly put it down.

"And we should bring along Switzerland and Netherlands too, no?" France was the last to step forward.

Germany nodded. "Yes, that should be good."

"Mr. Russia, you're staying behind?" Lithuania asked, obviously a little shocked.

The grey haired man nodded. "I would rather wait and interrogate this man, da? I feel like I would be much more useful that way."

"Oh I see.." The brunette shuddered.

"Okay everyone listen up." Germany was beginning to sounds weary, but his voice still silenced everyone in the room. "We've assembled a team to go after this Mr. Three, and everyone who stays behind will remain in contact with Spain and stay here for the time being, ja? This new team will consist of myself, Britain, France, Estonia, Lithuania, Switzerland and Netherlands. Is that alright with you? "

The two blondes who hadn't been in the group perked up at the mention of their names, but didn't object.

"Gut. We have our orders then. Let's move out-"

"Wait, wait!" DC popped up from where she'd been sitting on the floor, and pulled Italy up with her. "Give Mr. Norway something! I mean so he can use his magic like he did before, since you don't have a radio with you."

"Good lord DC, is that you? That was brilliant thinking." London didn't try to hide her disbelief as she shook her head.

"Oh ha ha London, very funny." The American capital quipped back.

"I can track you without a problem if I have something, just like before." Norway confirmed, successfully refocusing the conversation.

Estonia produced a pen from his coat pocket. "Will this do then?"

"That will work fine." The Nordic nation made his way across the room to take the pen, before turning to DC. "And this is yours."

"Oh. I almost forgot you had it." She took the leather bracelet and ran her fingers over the worn surface. "I've had it forever. I don't know what I woulda done if I I lost it. Thanks for keeping it safe."

He nodded then returned to his place beside Finland and Stockholm.

"Would you mind Italy?" She smiled sheepishly and held out her wrist for help refastening the leather strap.

"Poland! Pass the radio to.." Switzerland's gaze fell briefly on Austria, than turned sour. "To Finland. And get in contact with Spain as fast as you can."

"Yessir!" The blonde chirped cheerfully, as Poland reluctantly gave up the tiny device after saying goodbye to Warsaw on the other line.

"Good then let's get moving." Britain sighed as the group began to leave the room.

"Be careful. Both of you." London crossed her arms as she directed the last bit towards France, who winked playfully.

"Ve~ You be careful to Germanyyyyyyyy." Italy looked up briefly from refastening the bracelet to DC's writ to call after his blonde friend.

".. But you can't leave me alone.." The long silent Latvia was sniffling to Lithuania. "How will I manage all by myself with Mr. Russia.."

"You'll be fine. Just stay with London or Vienna or Beijing." He smiled weakly and cast a wary glance over his shoulder at Russia before hurrying out the door after the others.

"Hm. You're all a lot more persistent then Mr. Boss planned for. I'll give you that." Mr. Two's voice filled the silence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ankara snapped.

"Please relax.." Vienna pleaded and took hold of her fellow capitals arm.

"Don't let him get to you." Beijing added.

Mr. Two snorted. "Long silent capitals stepping up with empty threats? I'm terrified. You're not nearly as impressive as you're nations you know."

Ankara grumbled something under breath but allowed Vienna to pull her to the back of the room beside Beijing. "He's already captured Ankara. There's nothing more that can be done."

"Well said Vienna." Austria complimented, earning him a flushed smile from his capital and an eye roll from Mr. Two.

"You could at the very least answer her question." London said without looking up from Latvia, who she'd bent in front of in order to begin dabbing the tears from his face.

"Answer by force then?" Russia asked innocently, when the man still chose silence. His pipe glinted dangerously in the dimly lit room.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just that you're all a lot tougher than I thought you'd be. Definitely not human-"

"Like what gave that away?" Poland cut him off with a dramatic roll of his green eyes.

"I only meant you've been underestimated. But we'll see how things turn out when your friends meet with Three and his colleagues. They're in for it, I'll tell you that much."

"You said that almost like.. Almost like they know they're coming." DC said carefully.

Italy cocked his head to the side. "Ve~..?

"Impossible unless.." Stockholm trailed off and set a hand over her mouth.

One by one, everyone present in the room realized the situation and fell dead silent, eyes focused on the Agent behind the bars of the darkened cell. The faint light in the room cast a sinister looking shadow across his features.

"DC I don't-"

"Sh Italy." She set a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. She kept her own voice as low as she could. "He's wearing-"

"Wearing a wire? Yes." Mr. Two finished for the American capital. "Too late kiddo, no one's listening by now. Just perfect timing on that one. By now, all your friends are walking towards their own deaths-"

Russia barely waited for him to finish before adding a fresh welt to the top of the dark haired man's head. He pulled unlocked the door of the cell with the keys retrieved from the men pulled the wire from underneath the man's shirt. The other occupants of the room watched as he dropped it to the stone floor and crushed it beneath his foot. "They'll need help then, da?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and removed the keys.

"Like now we're moving out? Totally don't even feel up to it anymore." Poland groaned melodramatically. "But if Leit's in trouble then I guess I'll go."

Austria shook his head. "We have no choice but to move together. We have no spare radio."

"But what about Spain?" Finland asked. "Who will be here to meet him?"

"Latvia and I will stay." London offered. She held out her hand for the radio. "I'm not one for the front lines anyway."

"No time to waste then." DC said urgently as everyone but Latvia and London prepared to mobilize. Italy grabbed onto her sleeve and smiled. "Let's go."


	14. Out Maneuvering

_A/N: You guyyyyyyyys… So many favorites and alerts! *explodes* Thank you so much! Also, this chapter was just super hard to write for some reason.. But I did my best! Tell me how I did yeah? I love each and every one of you._

_PS. Today is Italy's birthday so everyone sing happy birthday to my sweet spaghetti dumpling, and don't forget my spicy tomato pastry Romano as well. :]_

* * *

With Germany once again in the lead, and Estonia at his side reading directions from his tiny notebook, the rather large group of nations set out from the cell block to intercept with mysterious Mr. Three. Switzerland once again took back position, having insisted on retrieving his discarded rifle from the floor of the hallway before they continued. France and Britain had taken to whispering angrily back and forth while Lithuania desperately tried to keep them quiet. Last but not least was Netherlands, who walked side by side with Switzerland in complete silence.

"Please stop fighting.. We've got more important things to be worrying about." Lithuania was trying desperately to keep the two bickering nation's fight from escalating.

"They won't listen." Switzerland sighed. "But as long as they don't get any louder there shouldn't be a-"

"Bloody frog! London has far more respect than that!" Britain shouted, much to the horror of the other nations, and took hold of France's collar and shook him violently.

"Oh but Angleterre, I think you'll find she would be more than willing." France answered with a chuckle.

Germany stepped forward in time to cover Britain's mouth before he was able to shout a second time. He pulled him away from France, who Netherlands's hauled in the opposite direction. "Have you two completely forgotten where we are right now?" He yelled as loud as he could while keeping his voice below a whisper. "You could have just condemned the entire operation with your petty argument!"

"This is no time to be arguing." Switzerland rolled his eyes and then cast a wary glance back the way they had come. "Not with the threat of danger around every corner. Where's your common sense?"

"That's what I've been trying to say this whole time.." Lithuania said meekly.

"Who's out there?" A voice came from somewhere down the hall.

In a scramble, the nations backed against the nearest wall. They stood completely still in the hopes that whoever had heard them wouldn't see them as well. Germany refused to let go of Britain's mouth, as he figured it was most likely in the best interests of the group that he didn't begin fighting with the Frenchman he was still busy glaring at. Soon, from a nearby door, an Agent appeared and crept past them, holding a gun is his shaky hands out in front of him.

"Who's there?" The man repeated his question, a very apparent nervous edge to his voice.

No one moved, as a tense moment past between the nations. They exchanged glances, trying to silently decide how best to handle the situation.

"Oh for the love of god, put your hands up damnit." Switzerland groaned and pointed his gun at the Agent.

The young man turned and gave the bunch a 'how did I not see this before' sort of look, before dropping his gun to the floor with and clatter and raising his hands into the air. "What do you want with me?" He asked suddenly. "That's a stupid question, you want me dead and to stop harming your friends." He answered for himself when none of the nations did.

"Lead us to this Mr. Three. Can you do that at least?" Germany demanded.

"You're.. Looking for Three? But why?" The man looked shocked and searched their faces for an answer.

"You said it yourself, our friends are in danger because of what you're all doing and unless we know what the next part of the plan is we are powerless to stop it." Lithuania answered quietly.

"We're all in danger, not just our friends." Britain let out a breath, having finally been released from Germany's grip.

"For once I agree entirely with you mon ami." France cast his gaze to the ground after his mouth was released as well.

"Do you know what your boss is planning?" Estonia asked the startled young Agent and successfully got the conversation back on track. "Or where we can find himperhaps?"

"No sir.. Only Two and Three know where Mr. Boss' office is. And to answer your other question, no. I'm sorry. I have no information past Mr. Boss plans to eliminate all of you." He answered quickly.

"Insightful." Germany rolled his eyes.

"Are we at least heading in the right direction to find Mr. Three." Netherlands spoke suddenly.

The Agent nodded. "Yes. You're almost there in fact. Just keep following this hallway until you get to the big red doors, you can't miss them really. And if he's not in there I don't know where he would be."

"I told you we weren't lost." Estonia adjusted his glasses and glanced over at Lithuania who flinched.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and relax."

"Let's keep moving then. We're wasting time by standing around talking to this scum." Britain said bitterly.

"And what do we do with the er.. Extra baggage?" France nodded to the Agent, who was now shaking rather violently and making his inexperience apparent in ways they never thought was possible.

To answer his question, Switzerland slammed the butt of his gun onto the side of the man's head with a satisfying thud. The young man crumpled to the ground, unconscious and the blonde looked up to the other members of his team. "Leave him. Let's move."

"But-"

"Come on Lithuania. Keep moving." Britain grabbed him by the elbow. "Don't forget these men are trying to kill us. You mustn't be forgiving in any way."

"Yeah I know." The brunette stole one last glance down the hall at the unconscious young man before clenching his jaw and walking a little faster to keep up with Germany's pace.

As they made their way further and further down the hallway, they realized two things. One, that there were once again no guards patrolling the halls and two, that they were heading towards a dead end hallway. The double red doors were located at the end and were a welcome sight to the increasingly nervous nations.

"Perhaps they are really that arrogant, to leave their halls unguarded like this?" Britain suggested, barely wanting to accept the fact that they were most likely walking into another trap.

Estonia shook his head and then voiced their collective fear. "Or they knew we were coming."

"Oh come now, you don't really believe that they are seven steps ahead of us mon cheri. I mean that is impossible, no?" France asked with a nervous laugh, hardly hiding his obvious discomfort with the situation.

"Don't be ridiculous France, how could we possibly have figured out what your planning." A new voice made the group of nations turn. A man in a dark blue suit flanked on either side by a small army of men with guns now blocked the only exit to the hallway. "Stop acting so shocked every time we block your moves my friends. If we've told you once, we've told you a hundred times. We know your thoughts better then you yourselves do."

"And who are you? Are you Mr. Three?" Germany demanded.

"Temper, temper Germany." The man seemed unfazed and coolly removed his dark glasses and placed them in his coat pocket. "No he's behind you."

The doors had opened to reveal a young man in a mask, holding out a sword dangerously. "Drop the gun."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Switzerland growled, tossing his rifle to the ground in frustration.

"This was a trap then?" Lithuania bit his lip nervously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Boss. It's nice to finally meet you all face to face. And to answer your question Lithuania, yes. Everything that has happened to you since you set foot in my headquarters has been set up for you." He paused then nodded to the masked man. "Now go on and follow Mr. Three and he'll see that you're all made comfortable."

"The others?" Mr. Three asked.

"I'll see to them." Mr. Boss turned with three of the armed agents at his heels. "I'd like to see you get out of this one."

"What the hell! I demand to know where we are being taken now!" Britain was fuming as they were directed through the double doors by the group of remaining Agents.

"To lockdown, your final stop. The others will come for you and then they'll be none of you left." One of the Agents sneered.

"And how exactly do you plan on taking out every one of us." Germany said darkly.

"Out maneuvering." Mr. Three answered with a shrug.

With an angry grunt, Netherlands seemed to boil over. His fist connected with the bridge of the nearest unfortunate Agent's nose. The few remaining men seemed to panic as Switzerland attacked next and finally Germany, France and Britain.

"Hm." Mr. Three observed the fight, making no move to stop the assault on Mr. Two's men. The nations were obviously blowing off pent up anger and who was he to stop something like that. His eyes shifted to his own men, who had slipped in the door and stood at the ready. He motioned for them to lock the doors before he spoke. "That's enough." He demanded quietly.

Lithuania eyed the men who had just entered the rooms, and took a nervous step towards Estonia. "These ones have swords.."

France took a step behind Britain, who let out a disgusted breath.

"You frog, you look like a little girl hiding behind me like that." The Englishman scoffed. "Don't touch me with your dirty hands."

Mr. Three let out a short breath as tiny arguments broke out again. "You all make far too much noise. Let's see what we can do about that."


	15. America's Plan and the Final Approach

_A/N: AGH! It finally stopped raining out here in California and the sun refuses to come out. My poor NorCal bonesssssssss. Hahaha. I want to go hikingggggggg... Oh well. Spring will come and when it does me and my dog will be happy. Anyway, onto the chapter, which I'm working on before an ungodly hour.. It is not 2 or 3 in the morning. Haha. I am juiced to reveal just about the last of my secrets.. Hahaha. Any last guesses on what America is planning? Anyone? Don't be shy to leave your reviews. Love you guys! :]_

* * *

"This way and quickly. There's been some sort of ambush." Norway led the large group in a hurry in the direction of Mr. Three's training room. The nervousness was palpable as they moved forward. "It seems as though the big boss has split away from them, he's a man in a blue suit."

"We have to be cautious. With a group this large we have no kind of stealth whatsoever." Austria turned his deep violet gaze on Vienna, who had clamped herself onto his arm and he let out a breath.

"No need to be cautious. We'll just get whoever dares cross our path, da?" Russia's quiet voice made a few of the gathered nations and capitals flinch and shake their heads, but he was ultimately ignored as the others tried to get some kind of clarity of the situation.

"Is Lithuania caught? Like I totally have this bad feeling right now." Poland crossed his arms across his chest and shifted his wait to one leg as the group came to a stop in a small side hallway.

Finland and Stockholm exchanged looks as she tightened her hold on his waist. "Sve hasn't.. Well I mean he's safe at least right?" The blonde asked.

"What about China?" Beijing touched the Norwegian's arm lightly.

"Yeah and Turkey too." Ankara piped up from behind Austria.

"I can see Lithuania, he is captured. As for the others.." Norway trailed off.

"They were all with America, whose still MIA." DC shook her head and bit her lip. Her mind was in a million places at once. Besides the glaringly obvious fact that her nation hadn't returned from his heroic mission, Spain's team was still missing as well. Not only that, she was currently a member of an enormous group that was busy running haphazardly into a situation that was most likely another trap. All signs pointed to terrible, but it wasn't like they had any other option at this point. The only thing that seemed to be keeping her somewhat grounded was Italy's hand, wrapped tightly around hers as they walked at the very back of the group.

"Ve~ What's wrong DC?" He asked quietly.

"Hm? Just lost in my thoughts a little bit. You know, America's still missing, Spain is still missing and if the others have been ambushed.." She trailed off and looked up at him before continuing. "We should go back. I've gotta weird feeling about this all this.."

The Italian looked conflicted. "But, what will we do?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Norway.

"Let's keep moving. The situation has gotten dire." He lead them out of the side hallway and back on track to their captured comrades.

As the group began to move again, DC made a split second decision. "In here." With a small squeak she pulled Italy into the nearest door, which was unfortunately was a less then roomy broom closet. "Shhhh.." She covered her mouth with her hand as he opened it to protest. The brooms and mops stopped making noise as a new voice leaked under the door.

"Well, well. What's going on here? Looks like the whole northern hemisphere is on the move." The voice was smooth but authoritative and came from a ways down the hall. "And where, might I ask, are you all off to in such a hurry?"

"What the hell do you care!" Ankara's angry response came along with a chorus of angry agreements.

"You all just never learn do you?" The new voice came with a sigh and the unmistakable sound of guns being cocked. "Come along, it's not a request. I'll take you all to Mr. Three."

Italy and DC tensed as the sounds of footsteps grew further away. They stood in silence for a while. Her hand fell to her side and she chewed on her lip nervously.

"DC.." Italy whimpered.

"I know, I know.. We'll save everyone I promise." She kept her eyes on the doorknob, waiting for someone to turn it and discover they're hiding place. Minutes must have ticked by and they weren't discovered. "Alright.. Ready?" She glanced back over her shoulder at the Italian, who looked terrified. "Hey, we'll be fine. I pinky swore remember?" She held out her finger and tried to smile.

He nodded and wrapped his finger around hers.

"Now let's go save everyone, yeah?."

"Ve~.. What are we going to do?"

"Backtrack and check on London and Latvia, and then we'll figure it out from there. It's up to us until we find Spain's team or America. Are you ready?" She set a hand on the doorknob and the other one took his again.

He nodded, than smiled. "You got it capitano."

She cracked the door just wide enough for them to slip out. After a glance in both directions, she pulled him from the closet and down the hall back the way they had come. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed they were missing and she could only hope they wouldn't say anything. As they rounded the corner her eyes fell on a pair of figures hurrying down in the same direction they were headed. The American capital stopped dead in her tracks, causing Italy, who hadn't really been paying attention at all to where she had been dragging him, to run into her back.

"What is it?" He asked quietly as his eyes too fell on the two figures.

"Someone caught America." She whispered back, knowing her nation's bright blonde head anywhere. "Come on."

Hugging the walls, they crept after the mysterious Agent and America as they closed in on the door to the dungeon. DC knew they could stop them before they reached the door. They had to stop them before they discovered London and Latvia. "Hey!" She demanded as she and Italy rounded a corner. "Let America go asshole!"

"DC?" America asked as he and the Agent turned. He was tall and wore a cap that looked something like he had stolen it from a police officer earlier that day and the same pair of dark glasses all the others had worn.

"Ve~" Italy hung back against the wall as DC marched forward.

The Agent made a face. "What did you call me?" He challenged, taking a few steps forward to meet her in the center of the room and puffing out his chest. It was obvious trying to keep his voice quiet.

"I have had just about enough of you dicks snatching up me and my friends and throwing us in places!" The brunette stopped directly in front of the Agent, who had removed his glasses to glare down at her with angry red eyes. "Now stop being an ass, let America go and then just go kill yourself because I have had my fill of you Agents acting like you can do whatever you want to us and-"

DC would have continued, if it weren't for the fact that something small and yellow had appeared from under the Agents hat, sending it toppling to the floor, and rammed full speed into her eye. This caused her to stumble back and cover eye, swatting desperately at her assailant. The yellow blur continued its relentless attack on her head and face by pulling painfully at her hair and ears.

"That's what you get! Kesesesesese~!" The Agent doubled over in laughter, his voice obviously reaching its regular volume. "Get her Gilbird!"

"Come on man, call him off." America set his hands on his hips as he watched his capital struggle against her tiny aggressor. "That thing is relentless."

"Alright, alright buddy, that's enough." The man's laughter tapered off and the tiny yellow bird settled in the man's silver hair as he wiped a few tears from the corners of his eyes.

"What in the world.. Who are you?" DC mumbled, rubbing her eye.

"It's Prussia! But, if that's too much to remember, you can just call me Mr. Awesome." The albino man winked and then seemed to notice Italy standing against the wall. "And you brought Italy! You are just so cute!" He marched over the auburn haired Italian and pulled him into a hug. "I could just eat you up you little dumpling! How ya been kid? And where's my brother, huh? West is always hanging around you."

"Ve~ I'm good. Aaaaaaaand, Germany got ambushed." Italy answered after tapping his chin.

Prussia released him from the hug to give the young man a look of disbelief. "West got ambushed? What a pussy!" The revelation sent him into another laughing fit.

"So wait.. You said you were Prussia? But how is that possible if Prussia isn't a-"

"Don't say it!" The albino was suddenly back across the room with a hand over her mouth and an arm around her shoulders. "I'm _technically_ East Germany."

"He won't accept the fact that he doesn't really have a nation to represent anymore, which is totally fine because this dude can party like you wouldn't believe." America grinned and patted the ex-nation on the back as he stood.

"So since you don't really exist, you can't possibly be on that hit list?" The pieces snapped into place as Italy made his way to her side. She glanced at America, and then looked up at Prussia. "Thanks for coming to help.."

"Don't mention it kiddo. Being awesome is my specialty and rescue missions are very awesome." He grinned. "How are you treating my little Italy cupcake huh? Better be good."

"Well yeah, I guess." She glanced up at the nation who had crept up behind her and managed a smile. "We've sorta been running around and avoiding guys all day so it's not exactly like we met under the best circumstances.."

"Prussia mi amigo! Is that you?" A cheery voice asked from the end of the short hallway, followed by two dull thuds as Spain dropped the two Agents that had been resting on his shoulders. "And little Italy~"

"Spain!" The two men caught each other in the type of hug that DC figured only came along with knowing someone for hundreds of years. "What's going on with all this? And where's France?"

That Spaniard released the other and began to explain the situation. Denmark, China, Sweden and Turkey appeared in the space, a whole pile of unconscious Agents in tow. A few members seemed to be missing, mainly Romano, Japan, Canada and Ottawa.

"Where's my brother?" Italy and America asked at the same time after surveying the group.

"Well that was adorable.." DC smiled as the two nations exchanged glances.

"No need to worry. They hung back with Latvia and London after we got back the first time." Turkey answered them both after glancing at Prussia. "And good thinking America, I guess."

"That's right aru." China agreed, adjusting the two semi-conscious men on his shoulders. "We decided we would be most useful if we eliminated all possible back up for the men who captured the others."

"Speaking of who.." Denmark's gaze fell on DC and Italy. "You two were with Nor and Fin.."

Sweden too let his intimidating blue gaze fall on the American capital. "Where's Fin now?" His voice was almost as intimidating as his gaze.

"Uh.." DC stuttered. "They got taken to where ever Mr. Three is, that's all we know. We were able to duck into a closet last minute.. We were going to try to find you guys then go help."

"Ooh DC. A closet?" America chirped.

"Shut it." She shot back, smacking him in the chest.

"We should continue this discussion in the safety of temporary home base." Spain urged as he hoisted one of the Agents back onto his shoulder and Prussia took the other. "I'm sure the others will be eager to know you are all safe. Come on."

Spain led the way through the first door and back down to the jail cells. A pile of weapons now lay gathered in one cell and across the way, the captured Agents had leaked into two new cells.

"You guys have been busy.." DC glanced around.

"Hey! Tomato bastard! I'm starving and I want to go home now!" Romano's angry voice greeted them as he stormed from the back of the room, a very angry look in his dark eyes.

"Fratello~!" Italy skipped to his brother's side and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Romano! I was so worried!"

"Let me go Veneziano." The older Italian scowled and struggled to free himself from the vice grip his brother had on his shoulders and arms. "I'm fine you idiot, let go of me!"

"Sup bro!" America occupied himself with a distressed looking Canada and Japan at the back of the room. Prussia soon joined him, to help explain the situation and assure Canada that he had the most awesome maple syrup ever in the process.

"So looks as though America came through." London sighed as DC made her way to her side. "He's lucky."

"Mhmm. I'm real proud of him." She smiled a little and glanced down at Latvia.

London cleared her throat. "And what about Britain-"

"And France?" Ottawa cut in from the other side of her.

The British capital turned a violent shade of red, but didn't comment. "Is Britain caught along with the others?"

DC tried not to snicker. "Yeah.. They were both caught. But everything will be fine. Now that we're all together and we have Prussia we'll work it out. This is the last leg of the race."

London nodded. "I hope so. This has been more stress then its worth."

"I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't called us all together.."

"You can't blame yourself DC." Ottawa insisted. "If you hadn't have done it, then someone else would have and we would be in the same place anyway."

The brunette smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess.."

"What next though DC? Do we pretend to be captured and taken to the place where the others are?" The blonde pulled Latvia a little closer.

"Couldn't have said it better myself actually." The American capital kept her eyes on the small Baltic nation. "You're alright, right? You haven't said a lot this whole time.."

He nodded and forced a shaky smile. "Oh I'm j-just f-fine."

"DC~" Italy's voice made her turn. He dragged a very unhappy Romano along behind him as he trotted towards her.

"Let me go fratello, I swear to god I'm going to kill you." The older Italian was still trying to free his arm from his younger brother's grip.

"DC you have to meet my big brother Romano!" Italy was all but ignoring the complaints coming from his brother as he set his hand on top of hers. "Say hello and be nice!"

Romano snorted. "Ciao, I'm Romano. We talked on the radio. Nice to meet you I guess." He rolled his dark eyes the muttered something under his breath in Italian.

Italy took a breath. "Be nice Romano! Or do you need another hug?"

"What did he say?" DC asked London, who shrugged, as the brothers began to fight again.

"Alright! Time for the awesome me to save the day!" Prussia announced, replacing the hat on his head. It did it's best to cover his shock of silver white hair. "Time to act like I beat you all up or something awesome like that, right?" Gilbird seemed to catch his master's enthusiasm as he cheeped and flew in circles around the albino's head.

"You're going to try to convince them that you caught all of us on your own, aru? That seems a bit hard to believe." China eyed the ex-nation critically.

"Perhaps, we could use some of the men we already have captured. To make it seem more believable, that is." Japan suggested.

"Good thinking dude!" America clapped his fellow nation on the back causing him to stumble forward.

Denmark nodded and knocked on the bars of the one of the occupied cells, causing several of the semi-conscious men inside to flinch.. "Alright then. Which of you bastards wants to help us out huh?"

"And if you refuse, there are plenty of guns over there that I wouldn't mind testing out." Turkey stepped forward with a smirk.

"There's no need to kill them. We need their help after all.." Canada said quietly.

The captured Agents flinched again, and a few of them turned to Mr. Two. The man lay unconscious in fetal position, crumpled where he had fallen after Russia had hit him the last time.

"We'll need that dick to pull this off." DC sighed.

"Right then, what are we waiting for? Oh and I almost forgot.." London pulled the keys to the cells from her coat pocket and then slipped the radio from her ear. "Bern has been bothering me, but I haven't had any information to give. Fill him in?"

DC nodded as the blonde slipped across the room to help pull the Agents from the cell. "Hey Bern, ya there?"

"DC? Are you okay? What in the world is going on there?" Bern's voice came through the radio with a concerned and tired edge.

"Yeah everything's.. Well, alright its relatively alright.."

"What does that mean?"

"A lot of us have been captured but we're gonna run rescue now."

"And what if that doesn't work.." Bern asked quietly. "What do you want us to do?"

DC sighed. "Just, if you don't hear from us after like an hour. Call everyone and assume the worst."

Bern was quiet for a moment. "You got it DC. Just be careful."

"Yeah we'll do our best. You keep everyone safe there too."

"I will."

With that the radio fell silent and the gravity of the situation settled into place. This had to be the final face off. Mr. Boss wouldn't be anywhere but with the others in Mr. Three's training room. She glanced over at America, who gave her a reassuring smile as a few of the Agents were pulled from the cell. Prussia had stepped inside and slipped the dark glasses back onto his face, successfully hiding his red eyes. Denmark, Sweden and Turkey were busy handing the Agents that had been pulled out of the cell unloaded guns and instructing them where to stand, so it would look like an ambush.

"Alright we ready?" America rubbed his hands together and joined the others who now stood in a bunch in the middle of the Agents with the guns.

"Si." Spain grinned, offering a thumbs up and earning a groan from Romano, who had taken his place behind him.

"As ready as were going to get anyway." London shook her head.

DC wrapped herself around Italy's arm as they fell into position behind America.

Sweden nodded to Prussia, who nodded back and cleared his throat before dropping to his knees and shaking Mr. Two's shoulders dramatically.

"Wake up boss! What's going on here?" The ex-nation managed to shake the man back into consciousness.

The Agent groaned and his eyes cracked open. "Back up?" He looked over the scene that had been set up and seemed to be satisfied. "It's about time.."

"That's right." Prussia hauled the man to his feet. "The awesome me came as soon as I could get mobilized. Big man wants them-"

"In Three's dojo I know." Mr. Two groaned and grabbed the nearest unconscious agents dark glasses.

"You mean to say you knew the plan the entire time and didn't tell us?" London hissed through her teeth, tightening her grip on Latvia's shoulders.

"No shit Sherlock.." Mr. Two adjusted his clothes and redid his dark ponytail. "You didn't really think the second in command of an organization like this would have no idea of the Boss' plans are, did you? You've all caused more trouble than your worth. Hope you realize it's the end now though."

"Bastard." Romano snorted.

Mr. Two eyed the new nations that had arrived in the cell block and then grumbled something under his breath. "Let's get moving then. Mr. Boss is waiting."

"You heard the man. Move out." Prussia motioned everyone to follow the Agent before following first out the door.

"Let's finish this.." DC heard Denmark say quietly as they began on their way to where the others were.


	16. Panic in the Panic Room

_A/N: I've upgraded to a new computer and the only thing I can't stand so far is this. This Word 2010 is the devil. I want my old one back more than you guys could ever imagine.. This doesn't autocorrect itself or capitalize the first letters of sentences and not that I'm lazy, but my old one did that.. That and it's just a worse version of 2007. Like f my life right now guys.. Way slumping. Anyway, all slumping and now empty iTunes aside I hope you guys enjoy this. This wasn't where I was going to take this chapter, but it came to me in a vision and a bright flash and I was like YES THAT (But it's sort of short and random and I'm not entirely sure if I like the way it turned out. I am just too tired right now and I want to move onto the next part...)! Hahaha. Reviews are love and all that, don't be shy. _

* * *

"But if Poland's in trouble-"

"Then there's nothing we can do Warsaw." Bern insisted. After he had gotten off the radio, the panic room had descended quickly into a less then friendly debate. "DC told us to stay here, in case anything happens we're their last hope."

"I hope you realize I will not let France fall like this mon amour." Paris narrowed her dark blue gaze dangerously at the Swiss capital. "We can't be expected to wait here like nothing is happening."

"Yes, there's got to be something we can do." Moscow's quiet voice earned a few nods and murmurs of agreement.

"I'm sure Mr. Germany would be less then pleased if we don't fight back somehow." Berlin took a breath and glanced around the room almost nervously.

"But do we know their location? I mean, I don't remember ever getting that information." Rome ran a hand through her dark hair.

"No, we have the information. Didn't you get it out of one of the men who you and Moscow captured?" Vilnius asked the German capital, who nodded.

"Finding them shouldn't be a problem at all. The men were fairly specific with the location of the headquarters." Berlin confirmed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Bern stared at his assembled group in disbelief. "You aren't suggesting we leave are you? We can't-"

"If we don't go, then what? If they're in danger what good are we doing waiting around like this?" Copenhagen stood up a little straighter from her spot between Oslo and Helsinki. "Our nations need our help, and you're suggesting we stay here and do nothing?"

Bern's scowl darkened. "That's not what I said at all-"

"Please, we can't fight with each other right now. Not when we're so close to the end." Tokyo said quietly as he stepped forward, away from the shivering Baltic capitals. "Whatever action we choose to take we must take it together."

"He's right. We can't afford to fall apart now." Madrid nodded slowly.

The Swiss capital clenched his jaw. "They want us to stay here as back up and to call for reinforcements if they need it. We're the only lifeline they've got if something were to happen."

"But Bern, something already has happened.." Warsaw shook her head as she spoke.

The tense atmosphere was broken as Amsterdam cleared her throat. "More Agents have arrived."

"What!" Bern turned back to the monitors. It was true. Another moderately sized group of men in suits had leaked in the front entrance of the safe-house. "Oh this isn't good at all."

"Well that's our cue then. Come on kids. Let's go show these guys you don't mess with our nations and get away with it." Rome grinned, and made her way through the group and towards the door of the panic room.

"Right behind you." Warsaw trotted after the brunette.

"Wait, don't be stupid." Bern tried desperately as one by one the capitals followed after Rome and made their way out to the upper levels of the safe-house to fight the intruders. "This is crazy.." He muttered as the room emptied.

"Do we stay here then?" Tokyo asked the blonde, as he stepped forward with the Baltic capitals. They watched him carefully, waiting for some kind of direction from the now distressed capital.

Bern let out a low breathy laugh as his hand buried itself in his hair. "Well what choice have we got now? We can't let the others have all the fun."

"Lead the way then." The Japanese capital smiled weakly.

The small group made their way up through the secret closet door, which had been left open, and into a battlefield. Scattered around a hallway, Agents and assorted capitals seemed to be caught in a gridlock. Some of the bolder or angrier members of the group were actively fighting with the men. Rome, Warsaw, Madrid and Paris seemed to chosen the Agents they would take down as they exited the secret door and were focusing on taking down the men they'd targeted. However, Copenhagen was on a small rampage at the far end of the hallway, along with the other Nordic capitals. Amsterdam was busy dodging punches and trying her best not to have to hit back.

"Oh this is a disaster." Bern thought as he surveyed the situation and Tokyo, Vilnius, Tallinn and Riga disappeared into the fight to help out as best they could.

"What's goin' on little man. Wanna tell us where our men are?" An Agent who had leaned up against the wall beside him hissed threateningly. "Or will I hafta beat it outta you."

"Hm. I'd really like to see you try." Bern took a step and threw a punch, aimed at the man's nose.

"Fiesty bunch ain't ya." The Agent grabbed onto Bern's fist and blocked the punch far to easily for the Swiss capitals liking. "Looks like you and your friends aren't gonna be telling us much of anything then." He jerked on Bern's arm roughly, pulling him forward. He prepared himself to attack, but before he could he yelped and let go of Bern's arm. He narrowed his gaze behind his glasses. "What the-" Before he could finish, something cracked over the top of his head and the Agent crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry we're late." The soft voice of a brunette said, as his gaze rose from the newly knocked out Agent on the floor. He readjusted the long, thin cross he held in his hands before speaking again. "Hope we didn't miss too much."

Bern tore his eyes off a cat that hopped lazily back onto the nations shoulders from the floor, where it had obviously been the culprit of a rather vicious clawing in order to distract the Agent while its master knocked the unfortunate man out. "I'm sorry.. Who are you?"

Before the dozy nation could answer a female voice echoed through the hallway. "_HIYAH_!" The war-cry was followed by a loud metallic clunk and the dull thud of a body hitting the stone floor. "And stay down!"

The Agent's began to back nervously away from the fight as the new armed arrivals joined the fight.

"No you don't!" Another unnecessarily loud voice warned.

"Keep your voice down. They have nowhere to go if you haven't noticed." A third voice reprimanded quietly.

"Stop arguing please. We have to work together." A soft female voice was last as the rest of the capitals took the opportunity to take down the rest of the Agents.

Bern's eyes fell on the new arrivals as the rest of the capitals took the time to celebrate the small victory. He recognized the capitals of course and from them could make a guess on whose nation was who. He spotted Budapest first, the light haired Hungarian capital looked more than nervous as he stood and talked with a long haired woman holding a frying pan he assumed was his nation. The next familiar face was Reykjavik. The pale Icelandic squatted in front of a puffin and seemed to be arguing with it. Behind her, an equally pale nation watched the two argue with an indifferent look on his face. Athens was next. The tall brunette stood across the room talking with Vaduz, a thin quiet young man, and the only other nation Bern would ever recognize Liechtenstein.

"I'm Greece. And I brought Hungary, Iceland and Liechtenstein here with me. Oh, and our capitals of course." The sleepy voice of the brunette nation made the Swiss capital turn. Greece had occupied himself with the cat on his shoulder. "And you are.."

"I'm Bern, now I'm sorry but please excuse me." He smiled politely before slipping across the room. "Miss Liechtenstein."

"Oh Bern." The girl smiled sweetly and motioned for Vaduz to come closer. Athens smiled to Bern before making her way back to Greece's side. "We got here as fast as we could. Where's my brother?"

Bern winced. "Captured. Everyone is actually. How did you managed to stay free?"

"We were hiding.." Vaduz answered, picking self-consciously at a fizz on his sweater-vest. "They would have got us for sure if we wouldn't have been in hiding."

"I see." Bern let his gaze fall to the floor.

At the same time, the Nordic capitals had reunited with Reykjavik and Iceland and were chatting happily. Budapest, Hungary, Greece and Athens had joined the rest of the capitals in the effort to move the new group of Agents down to the temporary prison, and also seemed to be in high spirits.

"Let me take you down to the panic room and we'll fill everyone in. We were sort of in the middle of a stand-off before you got here." Bern sighed and led the two new arrivals through the closet door and down to the panic room, where the group had begun to leak into the hidden hallway.

Things seemed to have cooled down. The Agents had arrived at the perfect time to allow the capitals to let out all the pent up frustration of the situation on them. Everyone seemed to be in agreement, though in a few cases reluctant agreement, to stick with the original plan to wait out the time DC had specified. Everyone settled in as best they could to the small room, having quiet worried discussions.

"But Mr. Iceland, your brothers-"

"Will be fine." The pale nation cut Reykjavik off, before glancing too at the other Nordic capitals. "They aren't pushovers, you all know that."

Mr. Puffin was grumbling something under his breath, while struggling to free himself from tight Helsinki's grip.

"Don't you say a thing." Iceland warned his constant companion.

"Everything will work out fine so long as we don't get caught and are ready to go when the others need us." Hungary grinned optimistically, holding out her frying pan with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Budapest said quietly, earning a snicker from Athens.

Bern closed his eyes. "This will all be over soon, everything will be alright.." He repeated to himself a few times. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up.

"Everything will be fine. Big Brother promised before he left." She smiled warmly.

"I only hope your right."


	17. Battle Start

_A/N: Oh my god oh my god oh my god, you guysssssss… Do you remember when I had that chapter when I said it was the longest thing I'd ever written? Well I lied. This is hands down the longest thing ever written ever. (Gross over exaggeration..) It's the longest thing I've ever written though. Anyway, don't forget to tell me how I did, because there's about a million and one things going on at once and I really really want to know if it made sense or not. :D Fun fact, Typed almost entirely to the song Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush on repeat.. YouTube it, as performed by the love of my life Noel Fielding, and be afraid. Be very afraid. _

_OH PS: (Why can't I message anon reviewers! I love you guys just as much as I love everyone else…..) But! I was thinking about it for a while and stuff, but since at least someone out there wants to see doodles of the capitals, I toodled on over to DA and made myself an account. It's not very impressive yet.. But I'm working on it. So go! Add me and lurk and then we can be friends forever. You can find me at __HowlsOwls__there too. Trust me, prime lurking territory. Go check it out if you're interested.. And I'll work on filling up the gallery with more capitals and whatever else you want to see or what I feel like putting up.. And whatever else. Haha. _

_And PPS: SisterFriend here (And KittyKatYAAP over on DA) as well as propoganda95 drew art for the story! They're favorited over on my DA and everyone should go check them out. They are beautiful. ~And to my anonymous review JasperK: ART IDEAS! I WANT TO SEE THEM! Go now and make yourself a deviantART account if you don't already have one, add me and run with them!~ :D Okay that's all! Sorry about the rambling.. _

* * *

Mr. Boss stood amid his army of suited Agents, looking over his captured nations as any hunter would look over their cornered prey. They sat lined up against the back wall of the training dojo, with duck-tape wrapped around their wrists. Anyone who had fought back against the restraints had ended up with bruises or cuts and a strip of tape over their mouths.

Everyone's wrists were bound, with the exception of Germany and Russia, who now stood at gunpoint at the end of the line-up. Sitting down along the wall, first in the line was Poland, who sat sulking with a dark cloud over his head, and now sported a bruise on his cheek and the strip of silver tape over his mouth. Beside him was Lithuania, who was sitting completely silently and eyeing the bruise on his friend's face. Also wearing tape and cuts, bruises, and very angry expressions were Switzerland, Britain who was grumbling against the tape, Ankara and Finland, who sat beside Norway and wore a blank look. Though not everyone was wearing tape or bruises, no one looked happy by any means.

Mr. Boss chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "Don't look so mad, you've known from the start this was a hopeless battle. I've told you from the beginning that you were doomed to failure and death."

The small army of Agents adjusted their guns and shifted under the acidic gaze of their prisoners.

"Hm." Poland huffed into the tape covering his lips.

Germany glanced down at the blonde nation then spoke in a low threatening voice. "You still haven't explained why you've condemned us to death. This is absolutely ridiculous."

"Why?" Mr. Boss' face cracked into a sinister grin. "Why indeed. Tell me Mr. Germany, what is it there in all the world that I could give you to would make you question your virtues."

"Not a thing." The blonde spat.

Mr. Boss' grin faded. "Which is it exactly."

After a silent confused moment, Austria let out an annoyed breath. "Explain further. That doesn't make any sense at all."

Mr. Boss eyed him dangerously. "What is there to explain?"

The aristocratic nation boiled over. "Are you stupid? You've given no explanation as to what your inability to corrupt Germany has to do with our deaths! Why not just kill him and let us all go if that's what you're so focused on!"

"Oh no, Mr. Austria.." Vienna closed her eyes and shrank down as close to her angry nation as she could get as one of the Agents stepped forward, ripped off a new strip of tape and smacked it over the Austrian nation's mouth.

"Anyone else?" The Suit's leader challenged. "Now as I was saying, it's all about corruption. What would it take to corrupt any of you? Nothing I could give certainly. Immortal monsters that you are, you don't need anything from me. And as long as you exist as the moral pillars to each of your respective nations, your bosses remain incorruptible as well."

"This is ridiculous." Norway narrowed his dull blue eyes at the man, and earned a muffled 'I agree' from Finland.

"Is it though, Mr. Norway?" Mr. Boss continued. "Some of you are thousands of years old. You know the evil people are capable of. You've seen the darkness that can possess the human race. You are unreachable. But, if you're eliminated it will open up the doors for my organization to bribe and intimidate our way into power."

"Question." Russia's sweet voice made the Agents turn warily. "Where do you come up with the idea that our bosses are so weak minded? With or without us around, our bosses are the still the leaders of world's nations and won't be so easily swayed, bribes and intimidation or not."

"You would be surprised Mr. Russia how easy it is to corrupt someone with sex or money. You though, you immortal creatures have no need for those things, so you can't seem to comprehend the draw of all the riches one could ever need, all the women one would ever hope to sleep with can do to a person." Mr. Boss only sneered. "Do you understand?"

"No.." Lithuania answered quietly. "You can't think it's really that simple. You can't expect to get away with something like this."

"Besides whoever said we don't like sex.." France added under his breath. This earned a string of muffled curses from an enraged Britain at his side. "Oh Angleterre, just because you are sexually frustrated doesn't mean we should all suffer."

Britain struggled against the bindings on his wrists and shouted every insult he knew into the tape that kept him relatively quiet. France only laughed and he sank back against the wall, fuming.

The double doors at the opposite side of the training dojo swung open. "Knock, knock." Mr. Two grumbled as he led the small group of very nervous looking Agents through the door. They flanked the last of the captured nations, who all surveyed the situation they had entered into carefully. At the back of the group, a final man in a crooked hat shut the door and then strode confidently to the front of the group.

Germany's eyes fell on the man, who shot him a thumbs up and a grin. "What was America thinking.." He shook his head.

"Hm.." Russia hummed as he too recognized the new addition. "He probably wasn't, like usual, da?"

"Looks like the last of the guests have joined the party then." Mr. Boss turned and eyed Mr. Two's disheveled appearance. "Looks like you had a rough time getting here. You're not hurt are you?" He held out his own pair of dark glasses for his second in command.

"Did you let them get you?" Mr. Three deadpanned.

Mr. Two shot him a look as he slipped the dark glasses over his eyes. "Well some of us haven't just been polishing our swords all day. Some of us were actually carrying our weight around here."

"Want to say that again?" Mr. Three's voice had a dangerous undertone to it.

"That's enough you two." Mr. Boss defused the argument before it escalated. He took a few steps towards the new arrivals. "You all stayed free for quite a while, but it looks like you've arrived just in time to die along with your fellow abominations. Line them up with the others." He nodded to his assembled Agents.

DC looked up at America, who gave her a reassuring smile. Now was not the time to be scared. The message was received and she nodded. She tightened her grip on Italy's arm and eyed the approaching Agents. They closed in on the group and one by one pulled them apart.

"Don't touch me you bastard." Romano snarled as he struggled against the unlucky man who'd chosen to pull him from behind DC and Spain.

"Come now Romano, you can be ruder then that." Spain encouraged as he was pulled away shortly after the Italian.

One by one everyone was pulled either at gunpoint or by a less than kind jerk on the arm. London tried her best to hold onto Latvia, but her efforts were fruitless and the two were separated. Denmark and Sweden were led, almost kindly, to their fellow Nordic nations, where Sweden took to examining Finland's bruised face.

"I would have more respect than that aru. I am over four thousand years old." China complained as he was led in the opposite direction of Japan, who let out a sigh.

"America, do something." Canada whispered as he and Ottawa were pulled apart.

"Not yet.." America stole a glance at Prussia, who was creeping closer to Mr. Boss as he observed his men.

"America, now." DC was next as the men stepped forward to remove her from her death grip on Italy's arm. "Don't touch me." She threatened.

"Ve~" Italy watched the men warily and together they took a step back.

"We don't have to hold back anymore little lady. How about we just kill both of ya now, huh?" Both the Agents pulled guns from holsters that hung at their hips.

"If anyone kills the girl it'll me." Mr. Two appeared and pressed a gun to her temple. "Now let go or I'll kill you and then him. Is that what you want?"

DC tried to stay confident, but unwound herself from Italy's arm. The other two men grabbed him roughly and started to lead him away. "Hey, don't be so rough!"

Mr. Two chuckled darkly and threw her to the ground, successfully knocking all the air from her lungs. "I owe you big time for all the shit you put me through." He landed a kick in her ribcage and she struggled to crawl away. "Oh you don't know how long I've been looking forward to offing you, you little firecracker. I've had to follow orders and put up with your bullshit for entirely too long." His foot again collided with her side and her vision fuzzed.

"DC!" America struggled against his captor.

"DC?~" Italy turned as well as the two men holding him pulled him along.

The nations all grew tense in their captor's hands and Mr. Boss quickly picked up on the fact that he was losing control of the situation. "That's enough, kill them all!" He shouted.

"That's all the permission I need Bossman." Mr. Two pointed his gun at DC's forehead. "I guess that's all she wrote then."

"Not if awesome me has anything to say about it!" Prussia announced before tackling Mr. Boss. He tossed his hat across the room and it struck Mr. Two in the back of the head, distracting him long enough for America to free himself from his captors grip and redirect the second in command's attention. This was all it took for the room to erupt into a battle zone. Denmark produced a knife from his boot and went to work freeing the still bound nations. Once everyone was free, and split into their own groups of allies and friends, there were a hundred tiny battles going on at once. Each of the nations had taken up a small group of the larger army of Agents in order to take them down all at once.

Nearest the back corner of the room were the Baltic nations. Latvia did his best to remain behind Estonia. As soon as the tape had been cut from their wrists, Poland had dragged Lithuania one of the many racks full of wooden training weapons scattered around the room. Once armed, they had been surrounded by Agents who now watched their every move carefully.

"Like, you better be ready for payback bro. You're totally the one who bruised my face." Poland called out a random Agent and his grip tightened on the wooden staff he had grabbed.

"I don't know if that's the same guy Poland.." Lithuania readjusted his own wooden weapon in his hands awkwardly.

"I totally don't care!" The super blonde growled as he lunged at the nearest Agent.

"Be careful." He called back over his shoulder.

"I'd keep your eyes over here if I were you little man." A dangerous voice made the brunette nation turn. An Agent stood in front of him, and had positioned a sword above his head in preparation for an attack.

Lithuania took a short breath and held up his wooden weapon to block the descending blade. But, before he could comprehend what had happened, he was holding two pieces of wood. "Oh." The brunette took a step back from his assailant and examined the newly halved staff. The sword must have gone through it like melted butter. It hadn't even made a sound. '_How sharp is that sword_?' He thought as returned his green eyes to the now sneering man before him. The sword was now pointed directly in between his eyes. He gulped nervously.

"One down then." The man threatened.

"Like, duck Liet!" Poland's voice came from somewhere behind him.

Without thinking twice, the nation ducked, just in time for a wooden paddle to fly over his head and strike his attacker in the forehead and knock him out cold. Lithuania stood shakily and turned.

"Like, awesome aim and junk Latvia!" Poland was laughing as the last of the men he had been fighting fell to the ground.

"Good shot." Lithuania shook his head disbelievingly at the small usually timid nation.

The blonde had pulled another one of the wooden paddles from the rack and nodded. "I'm sure I can get another."

Lithuania smiled weakly before a new weapon was shoved into his hands as well. He looked up to Estonia who adjusted his glasses then smiled.

"We better get moving again." He encouraged.

Meanwhile across the room, China and Japan fought side by side against an equally sized group of Agents. China had pulled a wok from seemingly nowhere. The Agents, as well as Japan, eyed the angry Asian nation as he brandished the large pan threateningly.

"Well come on then aru! Don't you all want to fight? You're all acting mighty scared now!" He smiled broadly then added. "I bet it's because me and my brother here would take you all out no problem."

Japan turned his brown eyes on the grinning older nation, before his gaze fell to the floor. An awkward silence settled over the group. It hung around long enough for even the Agents to catch the awkward bug and begin to look to each other for some sort of release from the uncomfortable awkwardness. Finally Japan cleared his throat. "Yes, my brother."

China let out a low groan. "What is the matter with you, aru!" He waved his arms for emphasis, and managed to smack on of the Agents in the stomach with his wok in the process. The force of the impact sent the suited man backwards and into another small group of men who had been quickly closing in on Canada and Ottawa.

"Thank you so much China." Canada let out a breath as he and Ottawa relaxed before slipping back into the crowd to continue the fight.

"Yeah it was nothing, aru?" China tried to smile, than turned back to Japan. "Who was that?"

"I really don't know." The younger nation shrugged as the two blondes disappeared in the direction of the Nordic nations.

The four nations all worked together perfectly, like a well-oiled machine. Norway held up his hands in order to direct the large green troll that was usually following him around, not that anyone else could see the creature though. It held a group of the Agents suspended in the air and would pick a new one up each time Denmark, Sweden or Finland knocked one out as they fought at its massive invisible feet.

Finland laughed lightly as another one of the Agents was swept into the invisible palm of Norway's troll. "Good job Nor! At this rate we'll get them all!" He said enthusiastically.

"Not all, but we'll do what we can." Norway answered. He nodded to the troll, who tossed the Agents carelessly against the wall above where Canada and Ottawa had ended up.

Denmark pumped a fist in the air, a huge grin on his face. "Yeah! Don't mess with us!" He called to the men who now lay in a mangled heap on the wooden dojo floor under where they had struck the wall.

His enthusiasm startled Stockholm, who took a step behind her ever stoic Sweden. The tall blonde watched her carefully before once again turning his gaze on Finland, who visibly flinched. "Hm, you're not hurt?" He grunted.

Finland laughed nervously. "No Sve I already told you, I'm fine. It's just a bruise." He touched his own cheek lightly. "It'll go away."

"Look, look!" Denmark distracted the two nations currently in an awkward stare down and he pointed to the center of the room. "Looks like Russia's having a standoff. Oh this is gonna be good."

"Keep your voice down." Norway reprimanded quietly.

The Nordic's all turned to where the large nation stood facing Mr. Three. He held onto his water pipe and the opposing Agent held out two of his three meticulously polished swords. After a few tense moments passed, the two met in a loud metallic clang of blades on steel pipe.

"You're pretty good, da?" Russia effortlessly held back the apathetic Agent, the ever present sweet smile frozen on his face. "But not quite good enough."

"Is that what you think?" Mr. Three tried not to make it seem like the nation, who currently had him in a dead lock, was infinitely more powerful than he was. After summoning all the strength he could muster, the third in command managed to push the Russian man back a quarter of an inch. Not much, but enough to allow him to step backwards and reassess his best plan of attack. Conclusion: there was none.

"Is that all the fun you can offer me?" Russia asked innocently, as he tapped his pipe on his open palm. "I was at least hoping you'd put up a little bit of a fight."

This seemed to strike a chord with the cold and calculating Agent. He again charged the nation, who again easily blocked the attack. "Not good enough, you monster." He growled as he freed one hand for long enough to remove the last of his weapons from its sheath. With a grunt of effort, he moved it in an attempt to stab Russia in the heart.

Russia's purple gaze watched the man's swift movements and he simply dropped a single hand from his pipe and stopped the sword in his firm grasp. The sweet smile never left his face as his voice dropped to a low hiss. "Little human, you didn't think something like this dirty trick would work on me, did you? I will crush you." With little effort at all, he bent the sword and dropped it with a clatter to the ground.

"Is that so." Mr. Three up glared at the nation through his mask.

"Don't tempt me. If you've studied us the way you claim you know how cruel I can be."

"You shouldn't underestimate me."

"And you shouldn't think you are worth estimating." Russia's voice grew even quieter as he added. "Now come here little man."

With that, the grey haired man pushed on his pipe, exerting the strength he had been holding back. Mr. Three was forced back onto the floor and his head hit the wood. His swords slipped from his hands as Russia grabbed him by the ankle and dragged him towards the door.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol.." He chanted as he slipped from the dojo and into the hallway.

"Who just left?" Switzerland asked over his shoulder.

"I didn't see." Austria answered, shielding Vienna from the attackers and doing his best to stay out of the fight himself. "I have no idea at all."

"No me either. That's very strange."

Both seemed to realize at the same time who it was they were talking too, and each shot the other a venomous glare. After a huff from Switzerland, they turned and walked in separate directions.

Also momentarily distracted by the sudden opening and closing of the door were the men who had backed London against a wall. She laughed nervously as they returned their attention to her and she held up her hands, "Oh come now, there's no need for all of this is there?"

The men paused and exchanged looks.

London nodded hopefully. "Yes, see? Let's all just stop for a minute and talk this all-" Her speech stopped abruptly as the men drew guns and grinned darkly. "Now you see that's just unnecessary."

The clicking sound that came from each gun as it was cocked made London's stomach turn. She scrunched her eyes shut and feebly shielded herself with her arms. '_This is it. I'm going to die_.' She thought darkly. Always the pessimist, her mind was bombarded with thoughts of her own flesh being torn apart by the impending gunfire. Blood would paint the wall behind her and there was nothing she could do about it. However, time passed and none of that happened. No bullets pierced through her arms and no blood flowed onto the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what the hold up from her unavoidable death was. Before she could survey the situation however, she was swept up into a pair of arms and crushed against a warm chest.

"Oh mon cher. I came to your aid just as fast as I could. If only your Angleterre had not been holding me back I would have been here even faster."

"Bloody frog! Get your dirty hands off of her!"

The French nation only laughed and snuggled the British capital closer.

"France I'm not kidding! Let her go this instant!" Britain's face was red with pure rage.

London, after the initial shock of going from a near death experience to a not unpleasant hug, allowed herself to relax for only a moment. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes against the Frenchman's chest. "Thanks so much." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

"What was that?" He asked.

The moment was up. "I said don't ever touch me again, wanker." She pushed him way and stumbled back to her enraged nation's side.

The whiskered blonde only shrugged then winked playfully. "You'll come around."

London couldn't help but blush, even though she hated herself for it.

"She most certainly will not!" Britain lunged at France and yet another fight broke out.

America snickered to himself as he stole a glance back over his shoulder after hearing Britain's angry voice. His own fight was on a momentary stand still as Mr. Two worked on dragging himself back to his feet after yet another beat down. "You're stronger then you look bro!" The super power nation grinned as he bounced back and forth on his toes and punched at the air.

Using the wall to steady himself, the already badly beaten Mr. Two used the back of his wrist to wipe the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I never said I was a pushover."

America laughed loudly. "Oh good! If you're that confident then I'll stop holding back man!"

"You're.. Holding back? That's unbelievable.."

"Course! If I wasn't you'd be flattened by now bro!" The blonde laughed loudly again. "But like, between you and me, I'm getting kinda bored now so I'm gonna go all out, that alright?"

Mr. Two shook his head. "There is just no way."

"Hero time dude! Better get ready, because this time I'm gonna make sure you don't get back up this time." The blonde nation announced.

Mr. Two let out an exasperated groan. He watched as America grabbed onto the Agent nearest him, who happened to still be harassing China and effortlessly hoisted him above his head. "You have to be kidding me." He shook his head. "You have just got to be kidding me!"

America gave a somewhat apologetic look at the frantically flailing Agent held above his head. The look evaporated quickly though as he seemed to remember who he was holding and he turned back to Mr. Two with an award winning grin. "Just consider this payback for kicking my capital around, because nobody does that and gets away with it."

After that, and using all his ridiculous amounts of strength, America hurled the Agent at Mr. Two. The two collided and crashed through the brick wall behind them. They kicked up dust as they skidded across the grassy field that was on the other side of the wall before disappearing into the trees with loud crack of wood. The dojo grew completely silent and still as everyone turned to America, who was now busy celebrating loudly about his over the top triumph.

"Bloody hell, America! Was that completely necessary!" Britain shouted angrily. London too rolled her eyes as the more mature other occupants of the room agreed quietly.

The blonde nation however wasn't hearing any of it as he continued to wiggle his hips in a victory dace.

Turkey stepped forward towards the gaping hole in the wall, dragging the Agent he had been working on beating along by the collar. "Nicely done. I don't think that guy will be getting back up after all that." He grinned and then tossed the man he held onto out the hole as well. He landed with a dull thud in the grass and then didn't get up. "How do you like that buddy?" The masked nation called out.

Following her nations lead, Ankara tossed the nearest Agent out after. "Whose next!"

Beijing, who happened to be standing next to her with her arms crossed, rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be so loud Ankara."

The Turkish capital only laughed and gave her a playful shove on the shoulder.

As the fight slowly picked back up, DC found herself being hauled to her feet. The throbbing pain in her ribs had subsided slightly as her consciousness returned little by little. She had curled herself into fetal position sometime after being kicked multiple times by Mr. Two and before America woke her up with his ridiculous feat of strength.

"Are you alright señorita?" A voice woke her up the rest of the way as a pair of bright green eyes came into focus.

"Spain?" Her voice was quiet.

"There you are." He smiled brightly and readjusted his hold on her shoulders. "Let's get you out of the battle then shall we? Come along Romano." He called back over his shoulder to the grumbling Italian who was shadowing him. He kicked the nearest man in the shin before again sticking close to Spain's heels. As they stopped in the back corner of the dojo he spoke again. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

DC shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Oh no I'm fine, and you?"

Spain laughed. "Oh no thugs like this could take me or Romano down."

"Don't touch me." Romano said quickly, anticipating his boss's next action.

DC then took the opportunity to survey the situation. The nations were winning the fight, much to the dismay of all the Agents. She picked out as many faces as she could from the crowd. America seemed to still be celebrating. Britain and France had broken out into an argument. China and Japan were still fighting, as well as the Baltics and the Nordics. Poland was taking what looked to be a break. Canada and Ottawa too looked to be just about at their limit, but Turkey Ankara and Switzerland seemed to be picking up the slack. Mr. Three was missing, which was alarming until Russia took that moment to slip back into the room with blood spattered on his coat and dripping off his pipe. DC shuddered and tried not to think about what could have happened. Prussia and Germany were busy with what looked like the majority of conscious Agents left in the room, who had suddenly swarmed them. Everyone seemed to be present and accounted for except..

"That bastard! Fratello!" Romano said suddenly before stomping off in the direction of a swiftly closing side door in the corner of the training dojo.

DC's blood ran cold. Everyone was accounted for except Italy and Mr. Boss. "Oh no Italy." She slipped away from Spain, who by now looked very worried, and followed after Romano. As they reached the door Germany too joined their side.

"We don't need your help potato bastard." Romano growled and eyed the tall blonde.

"I take partial responsibility for leaving Italy to his own devises." Germany reasoned.

"Does it look like I care damnit? I don't want to look at your stupid potato sucking face while my stupid little brother is in trouble!"

"I don't see why your arguing if you're so worried about Italy's well-being."

"Please stop fighting.. Italy's in trouble right?" DC pushed open the door to reveal a stair well. She peered up the flights. Somewhere at the top of the stairs a door slammed and without thinking twice she started running.

"Must be a tower or something." Germany observed as he too looked up at the stairs. "And these must lead up to the roof."

"Fucking potato bastard." Romano grumbled as he pushed past the German nation to catch up with DC, who was skipping steps in an attempt to catch up with the suits leader. She wasn't going to let him get away, not if he had Italy.

DC's lungs burned as she stumbled up the last few steps, with Romano not far behind and Germany at his heels. She started at the door intently and took a moment to catch her breath, before setting her jaw and shoving the door open.

"Italy!"


	18. Battle Finish

_A/N: Woo.. Back to manageable chapter lengths. Sorry for the cliffhanger? Did it hang you guys? Never left a chapter like that so it felt kinda good! Anywayyyyy, other than that I'm sick, so I'm really unhappy. Even worse than that its allergies so I can't go outside and enjoy the sun.. It's torture having to watch the day melt away outside the window and know if you go out there and take your poor dog for a walk you'll come home as a sniveling pathetic mess. All complaining aside, I really hope you enjoy this next installment. I enjoyed writing this one. I like writing peril. I feel like I'm a lot better at that then battle scenes.. As always, thank you for all the continued support. I don't think you will ever understand how much it means that you enjoy what I write.. Oh and as reward for coming this far I'll share some music with you. You should go right now and look up Mumford and Sons. Never before has a band just.. My life right now is just rolled up in their lyrics in the most beautiful ways. They are really amazing. Inspiring to write by if I do say so myself. :D_

_PS. I feel it should also be noted that my dictionary not only recognizes Gilbird as a word, but corrects me when I dare spell it wrong.. :D_

* * *

Let's take a few short step backwards here.. 

When the training dojo had descended into panic, and everyone had begun fighting, Germany had slipped through the chaos that had erupted and to his brother's side. Using his years and years of battle expertise, he could easily tell this fight could go either way and whichever way it chose to turn, it would happen fast. The main objective was to take down the leader so that's where he went.

"Brother." He rolled his eyes as he stopped beside where his albino older sibling was busy hauling Mr. Boss up from the floor. Gilbird flapped up to greet Germany, peeping happily and flying in circles around his blonde head. "Yes hello to you. Are you alright brother?"

Prussia chuckled as he managed to haul the Boss of the Suits to his feet after having been tackled violently. "I'm awesome West! Why didn't I get invited to this party anyways? Looks like you're all having one hell of an awesome time!"

Germany rubbed his forehead slightly out of irritation and partly because he had guessed Prussia's response before he had answered. "I wouldn't exactly describe it as that.."

"Let me go. And I don't recognize you. Are you a human? Just who the hell are you?" Mr. Boss struggled angrily in Prussia's grip.

"You don't want to ask that-"

"Kesesesesesese~ You don't know who I am? Well that's easy and I'll make sure you never forget!" The albino flopped Mr. Boss around like a doll as he waved his arms wildly and cracked a wide smile. Gilbird returned to his masters head and flew in tight circles around him. "You can just call me Awesome, or Mr. Awesome. Or maybe Too Awesome for Words sounds better? But most people just call me Prussia, the awesome." He pulled the man in tight with an arm around his shoulders and pointed to the bird that had settled into his white hair. "And this here's Gilbird."

"Prussia? But how is that-"

A hand was clamped over his mouth. "Shh.. Because Prussia sounds cooler then East Germany, don't ya think? Besides Prussia was my name first, so it's not like it's ridiculous for me to still call myself that. And besides, technically Prussia was never destroyed, just disbanded so why wouldn't I still be around and-"

"Stop playing around Brother. Just kill this worm and get it over with." Germany cut the albino's rambling off.

The ex-nation sighed and dropped the man un-expectantly to the floor. "But Westtttt~" he whined. "I wasn't done yet!"

Mr. Boss rolled his eyes and let out a breath. He set his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. The majority of the conscious Agents turned and surrounded the two nations in a tight ring. The boss took this moment to slip away and into the crowd unnoticed.

"Shit." The brothers muttered together.

Last but certainly not least was Italy. He had watched when he was pulled away from DC and she was thrown to the ground and as the battle had begun in the dojo. He had managed to squirm his way free of the two men that had taken hold of him as they found themselves preoccupied by Poland and Lithuania. He backed warily away from the fight to return to the now seemingly unconscious DC.

"Ve~.." He took a few steps and ran into a rather enormous Agent, who grinned down at him maliciously. He took a short breath, and turned to call out to Germany. However much to his dismay his friend was busy fighting along side Prussia. "Germanyyyyyy! Help me!" He cried anyway as the man leaned over his shoulder.

"Nowhere to run and no one to help you little man. You're all mine." He growled in Italy's ear.

"I can see that I've got nowhere to run.. How about I surrender and we'll call it a draw and I can make you some pasta or some wine or something." The auburn haired Italian whipped around to face the man. He tried to smile and he held up his hands and began to back up. "How does that sound?"

" 'fraid not."

Italy laughed nervously as his back hit the wall he had been heading towards. He squished himself as close as he could to the bricks, trying in vain to sink through to the freedom on the other side. Suddenly his finger-tips brushed up against the wood surface of one of the training weapons. Thinking as fast as he could, he wrapped his hand around the wooden weapon. With as much strength as he could summon, he swung it and it cracked in half against the advancing giant's temple at the same moment America had thrown Mr. Two through the brick wall on the other side of the dojo.

Italy's massive attacker crumpled to the ground if a groan, than didn't move again.

"Ve.." He muttered to himself as the tossed remainder of the splintered staff he still held in his hand aside and nudged at the Agents shoulder with the toe of his boot. When the man didn't move, the nation turned his attention back to DC, who was struggling to move from fetal position on the floor. "DC~"

"Not today I'm afraid." Mr. Boss's voice came from behind him and he was jerked back to look at the very angry man, who eyed him critically. "Sorta pathetic aren't you. You'll have to do though." He jerked the Italian nations elbow painfully, but this time pulled him towards the door.

"Let go! Germanyyyyyy~" Italy's eyes met his brother's briefly before he was dragged out the door and up a winding set of stairs. At least Romano and Spain had been able to help DC. "Where are you taking me?" He struggled again against his captor's iron grip on his elbow as he was dragged up the stairs at a relentless pace.

"To the roof. You're going to have to be the one to help me out, Mr. Italy, seeing as how your friends are so reluctant to listen to what we have to say. Everyone trusts you right?" Mr. Boss glanced back down the stairwell as DC, Romano and Germany's voices floated up to the top where they had come to a screeching halt. "Damnit." He growled and threw open the door and yanked Italy out onto the roof. "If this works the way I want it to I'll be using you as a bargaining chip. And you're good at doing what people tell you aren't you?"

Italy glanced warily around the small section of rooftop as they came to a stop at the edge next to the low cement barrier that lined the entire outside of the small square area. He peered down over the edge and his stomach did a little flip flop as he realized how high up the stairs had brought them. A strong wind pulled at his hair and clothes and kicked up some dust as it blew over the dirty roof top. "Ve~"

"Tell me, what it would take to get you on my side here." Mr. Boss forced the Italian to look at him with a rough shake of his shoulders. "Look at me and answer my fucking question! What will it take, huh?"

The man's sudden desperation took Italy by surprise, but he mustered the angriest glare he could manage and freed himself from Mr. Boss's vice grip on his upper arms and took a step back. "Nothing at all."

Mr. Boss's face twisted into an expression of rage, but before he could react the door again flew open.

"Italy!" DC's voice made the two turn as Germany and Romano stopped at her sides.

Mr. Boss growled and clenched his jaw. "Rescue wagon is it? Fine." He pulled a gun from the back of his belt and fired a single shot into the air.

DC yelped and grabbed onto Germany as Romano covered his head and dropped to his knees. Italy jumped too and eyed the gun with a fearful look on his face. Mr. Boss turned the gun on the new occupants of the roof and aimed it at DC's forehead.

"Which one's life will make you do what I say. Which one will I have to kill."

"Kill?" Romano squeaked after scrambling to his feet. He pointed quickly at Germany with a deep scowl. "Have him shoot the potato bastard Veneziano. Then we can all go home and forget any of this ever happened."

Germany rolled his bright blue eyes and shook DC off his arm. "This is ridiculous. We aren't intimidated. Let Italy go and I won't have to personally rip your throat out and throw you off this roof." He demanded.

DC shook her head. "You're crazy!"

Mr. Boss ignored the comments and laughed again. "So then which will I spare as your reward for doing as you're told, hm? Your older brother, perhaps? Or your best friend? Or how about the girl."

Italy seemed to be stuck. His eyes flitted between the gun and the others and Mr. Boss. What could he do? It wasn't that he was too scared, it was that he couldn't think of a safe action to take that wouldn't result in someone being shot. Well, that and he was quite scared "Ve~"

"Do something Italy!" Germany barked. His obvious frustration with the younger nation's inaction was written all over his face.

DC picked up on her friend's distress and chewed on her lip. "Come on Italy, I know you can think of something."

"Stop being stupid fratello." Romano added to the stand-off.

"Make your choice now or they'll all die. Their blood will be on your hands and then I'll blow the building. I've got it all rigged with explosives. Everyone will burn and you won't have anything to show for it. Is that what you want?" Mr. Boss sneered.

DC clenched her hands into tight fists. The initial shock of the situation had worn off and she found herself extremely angry with the scene unfolding before. She had pinky swore to keep Italy safe and as long as there was an obviously deranged leader of a crazy organization waving a gun around beside him, Italy wasn't safe. "Asshole." She took a short step forward, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Don't lose your cool. That's exactly what he wants." Germany said quietly.

"But-"

"But nothing. Wait for the opening." He let go of her wrist and turned his full attention back to the man, whose calm façade had started to crack.

"I'll just kill them all if you can't choose. Is all this pressure just too much for you?" Mr. Boss cackled like some kind of evil scientist then turned his wild gaze on Italy and shoved the barrel of the gun into his chest. The Italian's knees began to shake and he tried to turn away from the man. "I'll make you do it! I'll make you be the one to shoot your brother in the head."

DC couldn't physically stand still any longer. The hero in her wouldn't allow it. She saw the window knew she had to take it. She took a breath and then jumped at the man. She grabbed his wrist and struggled to redirect the gun. "Leave him alone!"

"What are you doing!" Romano shrieked as a stray bullet pierced the wall by his head.

"DC be careful.." Italy tried as the struggling pair backed towards the edge of the rooftop.

DC knew she had nowhere near the strength of her impressive nation, but she hadn't prepared herself to be overpowered so easily. She got nervous as the man's manic grin grew wider and he turned the gun towards her. She struggled against his forceful grip and took another stumbling step forward. If she could only push the man over the edge then everything would be okay. With all the effort she could manage, she shoved Mr. Boss back away from her. Like she had planned he did start to fall back over the edge. What she failed to remember was that she still had an iron grip on both her wrists and a gun in his hand.

Mr. Boss didn't seem fazed by the situation at all. As he lost his footing and began to topple off the roof he fired a shot at the American capital's arm, and it grazed her shoulder before he dragged her over the edge along with him.

"Oh no~" Italy wrapped his arms tightly around DC's middle and did his best to keep her on the roof. However he too was dragged over the ledge as the combined weight of the relatively small DC and the relatively large Mr. Boss proved too much for him to hold onto. Germany groaned and jumped forward in time to catch him by the ankles.

"Damnit. You better not let go potato bastard." Romano warned as he peered down over the cement barrier. "Are you okay Veneziano?"

"Yep. A-okay fratello." The younger Italian called back up to his brother. He quickly returned his attention to the girl now hanging underneath him. He eyed her injured arm. The same arm that Mr. Boss had taken hold of to keep himself from falling. The bullet had ripped through her coat and sliced along the skin on her upper arm. "Are you okay DC? It doesn't hurt too bad does it?"

The American capital forced a smile then looked up at him. "No it just stings for now."

"Pull me up now!" Mr. Boss demanded as his rough hands tightened around her wrist.

"I will pull them up when you surrender and let go." Germany said flatly. "You will not be returning to this rooftop."

Italy's held her waist a little tighter and in turn, DC tried her best to free her injured arm from the man's grip. "Let go of my arm.."

Mr. Boss ignored her, and instead stole a glance at the ground. It was at least a four story drop below his feet. A drop, which his gun had taken already when they had stumbled over the edge to begin with. He laughed loudly, then looked up. A new intense hatred had caught fire in his eyes. "You don't deserve to exist in this world."

"How can you even say that!" DC shouted. "We're responsible for maintaining stability in the word _you_ live in, unless you've forgotten that you're a citizen of the earth, just like everyone else. Do you have any idea how much responsibility falls on the shoulders of nations during wartime? And what about world meetings or international relations or paperwork? Us capitals practically run your governments, are you aware of that? Who else would take all the time to make sure things don't fall in on themselves!"

"Ve~ We exist for a reason.." Italy added quietly.

"Ungrateful bastard. Do everyone a favor and let go so we can all get on with our lives." Romano spat.

Another breeze ruffled everyone's hair and pushed on Italy, DC and Mr. Boss. Germany clenched his jaw, but easily kept his grip on the three. Whatever semblance of sanity left inside Mr. Boss must too have been swept away with the warm wind as a fit of manic laughter tore out of his throat.

"I won't die here today. And if I do I'll take you two with me." He snarled up at DC and Italy, who flinched. He used his entire body weight to tug down on the arm he held onto.

"Do something Germanyyyy.." Italy whined up to the blonde as DC bit down on her lip in order to stifle a cry that threatened to escape her mouth.

"So you can feel pain can you?" Mr. Boss hissed as he pulled on her arm again.

"Hold on tight Italy." Germany called back down to him.

The smaller nation did as he was told and adjusted his hold on DC's waist. The blonde nation that currently anchored everyone down, managed to shake the entire chain of people. The movement wasn't much, but it was enough for Mr. Boss to lose his grip on the American capitals wrist and slip down to her hand. The Italian nation closed his eyes against her back, but his hold on her didn't loosen.

"Don't let go." She said quietly as she took a fistful of Italy's sleeve in her free hand.

"I won't~"

Mr. Boss felt his grip slipping over the American capital's fingers. He glared up at Germany. He looked slightly strained, but was obviously not going to let go anytime soon. He set his jaw then set his other hand back on the girls wrist, and hoisted himself up, hand over hand, as if he was climbing a rope. "This isn't over. Do you really think you've won this easily? I'll get back up to you Mr. Germany and then you'll be the one with their blood on your hands."

"I highly doubt that." The blonde's answer went ignored.

"I'll kill every last one of you. Don't think for a second that this is the end." Mr. Boss's hand close roughly around the bullet wound on DC's arm and she let a small pained noise escape as she held onto Italy a little tighter. "Just picture how great this world will be once my organization is in charge. Imagine the world without you in it." He hissed as he pulled himself higher and closer to Italy. "You go first girl, let her go little man."

"Germany, make him stop!" Italy cried up to the blonde nation.

However, before the situation could get any worse, a gunshot pierced the air. For a few moments everything was completely silent. Mr. Boss's grip loosened and finally slipped from DC's arm and shoulder then fell with a loud thud to the dirt below. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and looked up to be sure that Italy, Germany and Romano were unharmed as well.

"Perfect shot Switzerland, as always." Germany complimented the blonde nation on the ground below.

The Swiss lowered his rifle with an annoyed look on his face. "Tch, it's about time. I've been waiting to use it all day." He took a few steps forward to examine the crumpled body of Mr. Boss. "Well if my shot wasn't perfect, which it was, then this fall certainly did the trick."

"Ve~" Italy shuddered.

"Hey DC!" America burst onto the roof with all the subtlety of a tripping elephant.

Romano jumped and grabbed onto the cement barrier, before turning to America with an enraged snarl. He started shouting in beyond angry Italian.

"Dude relax." America chuckled, showcasing his inability to read the atmosphere wonderfully. He leaned over the edge to peer down as another warm breeze wrapped around them. "DC, are you alright?"

"America!" The throbbing pain in her arm made it impossible to answer him with a yes but she managed to look up and smile. "I will be." Her grip once again tightened on Italy's sleeve.

"Well stop hanging around and let's get you guys back up here!" The super nation grinned and took one of Italy's ankles from Germany's hands. Together they were able to easily hoist the two back onto the roof top.

Italy and DC took a moment to relish the solid rooftop beneath them. DC ran her hands along the gravely surface like she had never felt rocks before. She stole a glance over her shoulder at Italy, whose caramel gaze was locked on the sky. He let out a breath and then turned to her as well. She smiled lightly and then threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I would be dust right now if it wasn't for you." Her voice was muffled as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ve~ You saved me earlier. Pinky swear remember?" He watched her carefully, than looked up at America, whose bright blue eyes were focused intently on her injured arm. He returned his attention to DC, who was sniffling quietly and shaking her head. "Oh no.. Don't cry!"

"Oh I'm not crying. Everythings fine right?" She sat up bashfully and wiped at her cheeks. After a moment, Italy leaned forward to help her wipe her tears as well with a warm smile.

"Were you all able to defeat the Agents in the dojo?" Germany asked.

"Oh yeah bro. France saw you guys leave so I followed as soon as I could. And Swiss had to go get that gun of his then he followed too." He beamed and turned away from his capital's injured arm. "Prussia and Spain and Britain got to work dragging the rest of those guys back down to the cells to leave them I guess. And now that we have the big boss out of the picture we can all get the hell outta here."

"Well then what the fuck are we waiting for?" Romano crossed his arms angrily. "Get up Veneziano. We're going home."

Italy looked up at his big brother and scrambled to his feet.

"Yeah come on DC. Let's motivate off this roof." America smiled and scooped her up onto his shoulder before she had time to object. "We'll have your arm looked at too."

"Hey! Put me down America!" She laughed.

Italy turned to talk to Germany, but Romano grabbed his wrist and dragged him after America and DC. "No. We're leaving right now."

"But Romano~"

"Shut up."

"The sooner this is over the better.. I need a beer." Germany rubbed his forehead before following after the others through the door off the roof.


	19. Homeward Bound

_A/N: Well here's the next little bit.. And I think we're nearing the end.. Sadly.. :[ I have put so much time into this one.. So the fact that it's gotten so very popular is more than I could ever ask for. I have the best readers in the whole wide world. I really do. So expect probably like two more chapters or so. I don't want it to overstay its welcome. :P Butttt! I have other things in the works.. I think. Haha. Like a whole mess of little one shots and whatever scribbled in a notebook on my desk. I've grown so very attached to these OC's that I don't want to let them go, and dont expect me to! I'll stop rambling here.. But I'll leave you with a question! What do you guys want to see more of in the future? Like say I would want to take some suggestions or something because that'd be awesome to do that.. I really do just want to make you guys happy.. So just let me know okay? Love you all forever and ever and ever and ever…._

_PS. JOB INTERVIEW TODAY! WISH ME LUCK AND JUNK!_

* * *

Once the fight had ended down in the dojo, Prussia, Spain, France and Britain lead the charge of nations and capitals and went to work dragging the Agents, one at a time, down to the jail cells in the basement. Everyone else had gathered in front of the headquarters in a state of semi relaxation.

"That all of 'em?" Prussia asked as he glanced around at the unconscious heaps of Agents piled in each of the jail cells.

"I would sure hope so, there is only one cell left to fill." France observed.

"There's only one left any way you frog." Britain cast his angry green gaze on the Frenchman and then took a protective step in front of London. "Don't you even think about it."

France chuckled. "Oh the thinking's been done old friend." He blew a kiss at the girl with a playful wink.

Flustered despite of herself, she turned in a huff. Before Britain could jump on the whiskered blonde, Switzerland appeared in the doorway.

"This one's dead." He said flatly as he dragged the man by the collar and into the last free cell where he dropped him to the floor with a heavy thud.

Spain turned as he finished locking the second to last of the cells and eyed the corpse with his sunny green gaze. "Finally got to use that rifle eh Swiss? Perfect shot, as always."

The nation nodded his thanks.

"So we'll just leave them here to.. die?" London asked as she shuddered and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Not that I object in anyway but.."

"It's a pretty unawesome way to go out, I hear that loud and clear. But I have gotta say I don't really care at all." Prussia finished for the British capital with a shrug.

Spain finished locking up the cell Mr. Boss's body had been dropped in and then twirled the key ring around his finger. "That should just about wrap thing up down here. America and the others will probably need help locating the keys to the vans parked outside so what do you all say we focus on that now, eh?"

"Right behind you man. I never want to see any of these ugly bastards ever again." Prussia grumbled as he slipped out the door after Spain and caught up to France who had been the first out of the prison area.

"You all go ahead, I want to go make sure DC is doing alright." London followed France as they made their way out to the front of the headquarters.

Britain, followed closely by Switzerland made their way up and out of the basement to find America and whoever he had ended up with in order to find the keys to the vans that were parked in front of the beige building. There was no way there was going to be room in just the cars they had arrived in.

Spin cast one last glance back at the men piled in the cells and let out a small breath. "Lo siento." He murmured quietly before pulling the heavy iron door shut and locking it. He pocketed the key ring then jogged off down the hallway to catch up with his friends.

* * *

Back outside, a relative calm had settled. The sun was beginning to set and a warm breeze seemed to have settled in the small parking lot. The sounds of frogs and crickets floated from the trees that surrounded the headquarters added to the well-deserved relaxing atmosphere.

Austria leaned against the edge of a large flower box at one end of the short set of stairs that led up to the entrance talking quietly into the radio. Vienna sat silently at his side completely lost in thought. Poland was bothering him about handing the device over in order to let him talk to his capital, but was being ignored entirely by the aristocratic nation. He continued his conversation with Hungary, who was filling him in on the situation up until then back at the safe house.

"When Iceland, Greece Liechtenstein and I showed up, there was and fight going on. Those men in suits had gotten into the base and were trying to capture everyone hiding out here." The female nation explained. Everyone in the panic room of the safe house sat around listening intently as she recounted the events. "They were overpowered fairly easily when we all pulled together though." A satisfied laugh from her listeners made her smile.

"You're all safe though, correct?" Austria asked.

"Oh yes. Everyone is just fine. In fact we're all a little jealous you guys got to have all the real fun." Hungary laughed again. "And, you're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"Oh no, we're all perfectly fine. Everyone is a little bruised up, but nothing serious. We should be on our way back shortly in fact. We're trying to find the keys to all the vans that seem to be parked everywhere here." Austria paused for a moment. "A group went out to retrieve the cars the others arrived in but there won't be nearly enough room."

"Austria! You're like, totally being lamer then usual! Hand over the radio!" Poland's whiny complaints fell on deaf ears, but that didn't seem to deter his efforts at all. "Liet, do something!" He turned to his friend, who was sitting in a small patch of grass behind him.

Lithuania, who hadn't been paying attention at all, looked up from Estonia and Latvia to the blonde with a sigh. "Leave him alone Poland."

"Yes, if were going back anyway there's no need to take the radio is there?" Estonia reasoned.

Poland stood for a moment. He stuttered, trying to think of something that would prove Estonia wrong. When nothing came to mind, he let out a frustrated groan. "But.." He tried with a pout on his face.

Latvia looked up from his hands which were busying themselves tying clover flowers together into a crown. "Come make one of these Poland." He held it out.

The valley boys green eyes lit up and he sank into the grass beside the tiny Baltic nation. His fingers plucked one of the white flowers from the grass with a grin. "I'll totally make one for you too Liet."

Lithuania shook his head at his friend. "You don't have to do that.."

Across the asphalt, sitting against the side of one of the vans, the original members of the Suicide Squad, minus London and France who were still inside, had bunched together around DC in order to examine her injured arm.

"This is just a scratch though." Finland leaned in to look at the wound in the American capital's upper arm. She had removed her old bomber jacket and rolled up the short sleeve of her button up shirt underneath so he could have a closer look. He turned her arm in his hands, and looked up at her. "It could have been so much worse. You're really lucky." He added with a sunny smile.

"I must admit, I am a little disappointed." Russia sighed as he too leaned into examine her arm.

"That.. I didn't get hurt worse?" DC asked hesitantly as she met his purple gaze.

"No, that I wasn't the one who got to kill him, da?" He paused. "Though, injuries are always fun also.."

"But you were the one who killed Mr. Three, isn't that right?" Finland pointed out.

Russia nodded thoughtfully. "True."

"Ve~" Italy shuddered and shook his head a little.

"DC!" London called as she hopped down the stairs from the front exit of the headquarters with France close behind. "Are you doing alright?" She practically skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine. Where's America?" She answered.

"They still haven't found the keys to these vans. Spain, Prussia, Britain and Switzerland went to help him and Netherland and Japan and China and whoever else ended up in there on the hunt." London explained faster then everyone could process what she was saying.

After everyone's brains had caught up with everything that the British capital had explained, and DC had set a reassuring hand on Italy's knee to let him know he didn't need to try to figure it out, France cleared his throat.

"That and we found this in one of the boss's pockets. It appears to be some kind of detonator or something.." The blonde nation held out the silvery device.

"Can I have a look?" DC held out her hand. "He was saying something about blowing up the building if Italy didn't do what he said, but I didn't think he was serious."

"Blow the building as in explosives?" Finland turned to the headquarters and shook his head. "Crazy man."

"May I have a look?" Russia asked innocently.

DC picked up on the obvious undertones in his question. "Better not Mr. Russia." Instead she handed the device to Italy. "Keep this safe for me alright?"

"You got it!" Italy beamed and slipped it into the pocket of his dark pants.

America's loud laughter made everyone in the small parking lot turn. He held up a set of keys above his head triumphantly. "Man I told you Britain. I told you to just leave it to me and you wouldn't listen. 'Check in the file cabinets, in the coat pockets in the closets, look for a secret door in the walls'. Didn't I say check the desk right to begin with? Didn't I? Just admit I was right dude."

Britain growled. "Wanker."

"Close enough bro." America proclaimed with a loud laugh.

Behind them were Spain and Prussia. The Spaniard was busy keeping a second set of keys away from his albino friend. A playful smile lit his already cheery face as the ex-nation lunged again and again at the keys.

"Brother, leave it. I'm not going to let you drive anywhere anyway." Germany shook his head.

"But West.." Prussia whined.

"No buts mi amigo. You can ride shotgun, what do you say?" Spain smiled over at Prussia who only crossed his arms in a huff.

"Whatever. I'm too awesome to drive myself anyway."

Germany only shook his head in embarrassment.

Bringing up the rear of the group and the last of the good guys still inside the now locked up headquarters was a very annoyed looking Switzerland, an even angrier Romano, an indifferent Netherlands and then Canada, Ottawa and Japan. The last three all looked like they would rather be anywhere then with the group of nations they had found themselves lumped into.

"Ah, you found all the keys then?" Estonia stood up from the grassy patch and dusted off his pants. The other Baltic nations and Poland, who now wore a ring of flowers in his blonde hair and was busy placing one on reluctant Lithuania's brown head as well, all looked up at America.

"Oh yeah bro! We'll definitely have plenty of room to get everyone home safe." He held up the shiny keys again with a grin.

Austria opened his mouth to speak when the Nordics, minus Finland, pulled up with the other two cars that Team Hero and Team Dos had arrived in earlier that day.

"Looks like the gangs all here then. Who's riding with who?" Prussia set his hands on his hips and observed the group scattered around the parking lot.

"We get a car." London announced, motioning to the members of the Suicide Squad. "We rode over here in the back of one of these so we get a car." She pointed to the van they sat beside.

Britain nodded. "That's fair."

"Everyone else find somewhere to be then." Switzerland snatched the keys from America's hands as he marched by the nation. "And you're not driving anyone."

"Aww.. But why not?" America pouted, causing DC to laugh to herself.

Switzerland only rolled his eyes and made his way to the nearest van. "I don't know how many of you I speak for when I say I want to go home so let's get moving."

"We'll take the back." Norway stepped forward with Sweden and Denmark.

"And these are the keys to the black one." Denmark tossed the keys to London with a grin before climbing up into the back of the van behind his fellow Nordic nations.

With a sigh Netherlands followed suit and climbed up after them.

Awkwardly Austria stepped forward and cleared his throat. "We'll come along as well." He helped Vienna up into the back of the van before closing the doors and looking up at Switzerland. "Er, after you then?"

"Yeah, whatever." The blonde grumbled. "Everyone else find a place to ride and we'll lead the way." With that he climbed up into the driver's seat.

"I'll drive us then." London looked back at her nation, who gave her a reassuring smile and held up a set of keys of his own. She smiled back and then led the members of the suicide squad to the car.

"Shotgun." France sang as he slipped into the passenger's seat with a charming smile in London's direction.

DC shot her friend a mocking look before pulling Italy into the backseat where she found herself sandwiched between him and Finland, who was doing an amazing job of ignoring Russia.

"It's squishy back here." Italy squirmed a little in the old leather seat.

"Hm, better than the back of that van though." Russia decided.

Britain took control of the second of the cars that had come from the safe house and America took shotgun. Canada, Ottawa, Japan and China all slid into the backseat. Turkey had managed to get ahold of a set of keys that opened to a sleek black car that obviously had belonged to one of the Agents where he, Beijing, Stockholm and Ankara had made themselves comfortable. Lastly, Germany had taken the last set of keys to the last van. Prussia had taken the passenger's seat, explaining that Germany was his chauffeur anyway and that's why he didn't want to drive. Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia climbed into the back first. After a bit of convincing, Poland joined them and after a lot more convincing, Romano climbed up next into the tightly packed van. Last, with a bright smile was Spain. Germany shut the door behind them and then made his way to the driver's seat, turning his blue gaze expectantly towards the van Switzerland was in charge of.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" America waved his arm out of the window of his car with a wide grin on his face.

Switzerland nodded, and with a deep rumble, the van came to life and he pulled out of the drive at the head of the group. One by one each vehicle followed and bringing up the rear was the Suicide Squad's car.

"What a long day." Finland commented as he let out weary breath and rubbed his face with his hands.

DC nodded then turned to Italy, who was still wiggling his hips and trying to get comfortable. "What's wrong?"

"Ve~ Something's in my pocket.."

"Do you need help getting it out?" France stole a glance back over his shoulder, a glimmer of something less then innocent in his blue eyes.

London rolled her eyes. "Don't be a perv."

DC shook her head as well. "Not cool dude."

"What do you have Italy?" Finland asked, directing the conversation away from the impending argument and back to the mystery at hand.

The very tip of Italy's tongue poked out of his lips as he shifted and dug in his pocket. "Almost got it.. Ah, there we go." He pulled out a tiny silvery device.

"Oh that's right. The detonator." DC took it from the Italian's hands and looked it over.

"I had forgotten we had it." London peeked back into the back-seat from the rearview mirror.

A moment of tense silence past as everyone stared intently at the device. Suddenly Finland cleared his throat. "What should we do with it?"

Russia smiled. "I could use it." He suggested.

An exchange of glances took place as another heavy silence settled over the car. DC shifted a little in her seat, before setting her jaw and handing the device over with a determined look in her eyes. "Get it done Mr. Russia." She dropped it into his outstretched palm.

"Ve~ Are you sure DC?" Italy set a hand on her shoulder and eyed Russia.

"Oui, perhaps we should discuss this with the-" Before France could finish his thought, Russia pushed the red button on the top of the device. "Or that's fine too.."

"Oops." He said innocently.

After another second, a deep rumble shook the street beneath the tires of the car. The building, which was now safely behind the caravan of escaping nations and capitals, cracked and groaned before exploding into a column of smoke and fire. The smoke curled into the sky, creating a black cloud against the sky that had been stained red with the sunset. The fire was white hot and seared even the bricks. There was no way the Agents that had been left behind in the jail cells would have survived.

"Woah.." DC, along with the others seated in the back of the car, had turned to watch out the back window.

"How fun, da?" Russia chuckled lightly.

"If nothing else, we know we won't be hearing from them again." France managed a smile as he closed his tired blue eyes.

"Oh you're terrible." London reached over to smack him lightly on the shoulder.

"I feel bad just a little bit." Italy admitted as he sank back into his seat.

"I want to, because I know I should. But I'm having a hard time with it." Finland agreed.

"Those men deserved everything that's come to them. It's a fitting end for those who hate without a reason." France muttered without opening his eyes.

Though no one answered, everyone seemed to agree. DC's eyelids felt heavy, as she realized how long it had been since she'd last slept. The silence in the car settled in heavy around everyone and she finally let her eyelids slip shut. She leaned over onto Italy's shoulder.

"This alright.. ?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"Mmmmm.." He seemed have already drifted into a well-deserved sleep as he leaned over against the top of her head.

It was a relief to finally be going home.


	20. There's No Place Like Home

_A/N: Well everybody! Looks as though we've reached the last official chapter.. Yes there's gonna be an epilogue, but I've already written it so I feel like I'm writing an obituary with this.. I'm so sad.. I don't ever want to stop writing these characters forever and ever. Also I challenge every single person reading this right now, yes you, to write me a review. :D Just kidding, if you don't want to you certainly don't have to. But you have no idea how much it means to me that you have stuck with me this long and how else will I track you down to send you a gushy thank you message? Okay that's enough rambling. I'll make a better thank you at the end of my epilogue so I'm not rambling for ten miles up here__. __Please enjoy it! And then I'll get you through the epilogue as fast as I can so you can all move on with your lives. Hahahaha. But I hope you come back for my sequal-ish-things? I don't know I'll figure something out. :)_

_PS. I got that job also. Goodbye free time. But it's good because now I can afford things. :D _

* * *

As the cars all came to somewhat of a screeching halt outside of the safe house, the Suicide Squad hastily explained the source of the explosion, which everyone seemed strangely alright with. They had each individually made plans of their own to destroy the Agents base anyway so it was taken without too much resistance that they had used the detonation devise to do the deed. That and everyone seemed far too tired to argue or question anything.

After the surprisingly short conversation, they moved into the conference room where the day had begun. With everyone happily reunited, and the room twice as packed as it had been at the start of the ordeal, a strange sense of normality and safety had returned.

DC found herself in a chair at the back of the room by herself and her tired brown eyes took in the happy crowd. It was good to see everyone together once again. The stress of the day's events had taken its toll on everyone, but to see friends and family safe and sound helped considerably. Poland and Warsaw sat, happily reunited, at the table. Neither had stopped talking since they had arrived back at the safe house. Budapest and Vienna sat nearby, in an awkward silence as Vienna seemed to be taking notes on the day's events and while Budapest watched over her shoulder. Close behind were Austria and Hungary, who watched their capitals like parents while they talked quietly to eachother. The Nordics all stood united in the other corner of the room, like a big happy family. They seemed overjoyed to see Reykjavik and Iceland, and much to the dismay of both of them, Denmark had taken it upon himself to loudly recount everything that had happened. Everyone else stood around waiting for word either from their bosses or one of the other nations on when they could go home.

"Soooooo.. Doctor got you all patched up?" London's voice snapped her from her observations.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's ship-shape." The American capital smiled weakly. A doctor had been through right after they had arrived back to be sure everyone would be fine. A few bandages and ice packs here and there and he went on his way. DC's arm, and what could hardly be called a bullet wound, was wrapped tightly in a bandage of its own.

London narrowed her pale green gaze. "What's on your mind then?"

DC sighed. "Just that I'm going to be in a shit-ton of trouble for all this.."

"We all are you idiot-"

"No, I'll take the heat. I don't want everyone to have to suffer for something that was my idea to begin with.."

"There's no need for the melodramatics." The British capital rested her chin in the palm of her hand and let her eyes close lazily. "What's the worst they can do to us right? All the rules and regulations are broken and there's no going back, not after this. We've all made connections and friends. They can't expect to keep us from staying in contact and seeing each other."

"Yeah, you're right of course." She stole a glance at Italy, who sat across the table chattering away to Germany. The blonde however was busy with his brother and seemed to have put up a wall of silence to his happy friend. However preoccupied DC suddenly found her brain, she still laughed to herself and didn't miss a beat as she added, "You don't want to have to miss that date with France anyway, right London?"

"Oh it's not a date. More of a casual-" She cut herself off and her eyes popped open angrily. "Don't you say a word."

"I didn't say anything." DC said with a knowing smirk.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and America marched in, towards the head of the table. In his hand he held a phone he had borrowed from one of the men in the safe house as his had been left behind. "We have been cleared for takeoff! Canada, you guys are with us. Come on DC! We are so outta here dude."

"What? Right now?" She stood and cast a wary glance around the room. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on her almost expectantly. Canada and Ottawa stopped and turned when they reached America's side, as the room grew completely silent. Awkwardly, she cleared her throat as the atmosphere grew tense. "Um, hi everybody."

A few mumbled greetings answered her.

"Um.. Just, the amount of trust you guys put in me with this plan is unbelievable so thank you. Everyone was amazing and so brave. And, well, I know some of you went through a lot because of my plan so it's kinda my fault some of you got hurt." Her eyes happened to fall on Poland, whose cheek now sported a purpley bruise. "So I just wanted to apologize."

"Apology accepted~" Italy sang from across the table.

Germany shook his head. "Keep your mouth shut Italy."

DC smiled and let her gaze fall to the table, where her fingers had been busy fidgeting with a pen. "Just, thank you for being so brave. You were all so great."

Everyone managed a smile.

"Come on DC! We're gonna miss our flight!" America tried to motivate her towards the door.

"Coming, coming. Okay, bye everybody." DC smiled a little. A chorus of farewells answered her and everyone turned their attention back to their own side conversations.

"Text me when you get back state-side and let me know you've gotten home safe won't you?" London touched her arm lightly.

"Yeah I will." DC nodded then turned and almost ran into France, who had appeared behind her.

"I fear I almost missed my opportunity to personally thank you for keeping me safe and leading the charge in this most perilous of occasions, mon cheri." He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Look France, you've scared her." Russia scolded.

"Yeah, don't be too handsy." Finland joined them as well, with a bright smile.

France chuckled. "You all just don't understand the French way of romancing."

London let out a load sigh from the chair behind DC.

"Oh don't be jealous, mon ami!"

Russia began to speak again, allowing DC to focus on something other than the soap opera threatening to unfold behind her. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of the team. Usually I get left out of these kinds of things." He smiled then held out his arms. "If you don't mind?"

DC stole a wary glance over at Finland, who nodded encouragingly. She took a step into the Russian's arms and was immediately crushed against his chest. The air left her lungs in a rush as she was lifted off the ground. She struggled to return the gesture as best she could, only managing a few friendly pats on the back, before being set back onto the ground.

"You are welcome at my house anytime you want Miss DC." He placed his hands on her shoulders and said with what she could only assume was sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you so much Mr. Russia. That's very nice of you." She took a step towards Finland as Russia's hands returned to his sides. The cheery blonde also pulled her into a tight hug, but she found she could easily return the gesture and her breath got to remain inside her lungs this time.

"Be careful on your way back okay?" He said as he released her from the warm embrace. "And don't forget to stay in contact."

"I will Finland." She returned his grin. "And really, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything.." A light tap on her shoulder cut her off mid thought. Italy stood behind her with a smile on his face. "There you are!"

"Ve~ I was here for a while-"

DC threw her arms around his neck. He took a short step back, as if her were going to lose his balance and topple to the floor, but he remained standing. "I feel like this is Wizard of Oz with all these goodbyes." She closed her eyes against his shoulder with a quiet laugh. "I think I'll miss you most of all."

"Wizard of what?" He seemed confused by the reference and DC only laughed again.

"You're still gonna make me that pasta when we get back right? You promised."

"Pinky swore." He nodded.

"And you're going to show me all around your house when I come to visit you right? And I'll do the same when you come to visit me. A grand tour, okay?" She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, yeah! That sounds great!"

"DC, seriously! The plane's gonna leave without us!" America whined from the door.

DC let go of Italy with an embarrassed cough. "Just a sec.." She looked around, and patted her pockets before she remembered she still held onto the pen. "Here." She took his hand and hastily scribbled her phone number onto his palm. "Stay in touch. And call me or text me, really it doesn't matter at all, just do it as soon as you can okay?"

He studied the numbers for a moment then nodded. "Don't worry I will."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her finger one last time.

"Yeah, pinky swear."

She gave his finger a little squeeze and smiled up at him. "Okay good. Talk to you as soon then." She planted a shy kiss on his cheek before slipping through the crowd to join America at the door. "Let's go home alright?"

"Waitin' on you." Her nation grinned as he waved goodbye to Britain, who ignored him, and shut the door behind them.

"You have no idea how good a hot shower sounds right about now.." Canada sighed, and everyone nodded in agreement.

America had phoned the White House and was able to get a private jet to the nearest airport stocked with enough burgers to feed a small army. Canada had politely refused, looking slightly green as his brother went to work eating them all himself. He took a seat and was quickly fast asleep. DC had managed to grab one before taking the seat beside Ottawa on a bench seat under the tiny round windows of the jet.

"You got hurt too?" She commented, as her eyes fell on the little cut on his cheek.

"Huh?" His fingertips flew to his cheek. "It's just a cut. Nothing to worry about." He smiled.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She curled up on the seat beside him. "I'm sorry."

The Canadian capital hesitated then set a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be sorry. If it wasn't for you we might all be dead."

She nodded sleepily. "Thanks.."

After America was finally finished with the pile of hamburgers, he too passed out with his head on his brother's shoulder. The plane touched down in the states after what seemed like only seconds. America and DC disembarked, after saying their goodbyes to the two still on board who continued on alone to Canada. They were picked up at the airport in a sleek black car that took them back to DC's apartment, since it was much closer to the airport then America's house.

Without any sort of bedtime preparations, the pair collapsed onto DC's fluffy bed.

"This is the best bed I've ever laid in." America dropped his glasses on the nearest end table as he snuggled face first into a pillow.

DC watched his bright blue eyes slip shut. "I've got a shit storm coming my way in the morning you know.."

America only laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair. "I won't let you take it alone. Don't worry, the hero's got your back."

DC took his hand off her head and held it tightly. "Thanks. I can always count on you."

He was already half asleep, but managed another quiet laugh. "Anytime."

With that, the two fell asleep on top of the covers and with their clothes and shoes on. Knowing the threat was gone allowed them to sleep in peace. There was nothing left to do but deal with the impending anger of their boss and the other very rigid government officials that would no doubt be less then pleased when they explained the reason for their almost day and a half long absence.

Sometime in the middle of the night, DC's phone buzzed on the nightstand where she had set it after sending out a message to London when they had got home. It lit up for a few seconds and the new message flashed across the screen.

"Made it home from the plane. Hope you're safe and sound too. :D"

The message from Italy would be waiting for her when she woke up. But until the sun rose, sleep was a welcome escape from everything that was sure to be thrown her way in the morning. But despite the impeding firestorm, it was good to be home.


	21. And In the End

_A/N: Iiiiiis at the bottom this time.. :]_

* * *

And so in the end, almost everything returned to normal. Only most because as London had predicted, things couldn't return entirely to the way they had been before. How could they? Most of the world's leaders hadn't seen it necessary to hold onto the old rules and regulations, not to say that there were no repercussions for breaking the rules in the first place. But all paperwork and tedious meetings aside, everyone seemed happier with the one rule they were forced to follow now gone. All around the world, a sense of contentment had settled.

Poland and Warsaw..

".. So then I totally saw red and called him out on it." Poland's eyes shifted up briefly from Warsaw's fingernails which he was diligently painting hot pink. They sat cross legged in front of each other on his bed where they had found themselves almost every day since the rule had been abolished. "Anyway so long story short I'm not allowed to talk about shopping at meetings anymore. Oh or ponies."

Warsaw shook her head. "Why would you get so mad Poland? You coulda gotten in huge trouble.."

He sighed. "Like, I don't even know what came over me! It was so bad."

"Well don't do that anymore. They might take you away from me again. And I bet they make it worse than before and stuff!" She bent down in an attempt to force him to look at her. "Promise you won't do that again."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I promise. Sneaking around again would totally suck." He touched one of her nails gingerly to test that the paint had dried. A smile lit his face and he finally looked up. "All done."

Warsaw examined his work. "You did them perfect!" She tackled him into a tight hug and they fell back onto the bed.

"Well what'd you expect? I have had like, plenty of practice." He laughed as she snuggled into his chest.

Suddenly the phone rang loudly on the end table beside the blonde nation's bed. He rolled his eyes then reached out and picked up the receiver and held it so Warsaw could listen in.

"Hello?" He asked, inspecting his own fingernails as he did so.

"Poland? We need to speak to you and Warsaw, assuming you are together, as soon as you're available. Is that alright?" An official sounding voice came through the speaker.

"Totally. We're all done here. Be there like.. As soon as we can." With that the valley boy dropped the phone back onto the table. "Ready?"

Warsaw nodded then hopped off the bed and smoothed out her hair. "Whenever you are." She answered with a cheery smile.

"Hm.. And then after we could like, go shopping or something." He stood and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes! Let's get this meeting over super-fast!" Warsaw took his hand and dragged him out of the bedroom. With that, the pair who no longer had to sneak their friendship left Poland's house hand in hand, chattering happily about clothes and ponies.

China and Beijing.. 

Beijing had taken full advantage of the newly presented opportunity to get to know her nation. When she wasn't in meetings or stuck doing paperwork for her boss, she was at China's house. She found they had more in common than either could have ever imagined. They had a shared love of cute things and pandas of course.

"Beijing?" His capital had taken his panda and slipped away down one of the hallways in his house. "We have to go soon aru, we don't have time to play right now unfortunately."

"Aww.." The girl appeared back from around a corner with the panda on her back. "I forgot we had to get things for lunch."

China laughed. "But don't be sad! We'll cook fast and then do something fun, aru. How does that sound?"

Beijing smiled. "That sounds great Mr. China."

Austria, Vienna, Hungary and Budapest..

"Please stop watching me write. It's making me uncomfortable." Vienna looked up at Budapest from the neat notes she was taking in the notebook she always had in her bag.

"But you're just so cute when you're concentrating." The light haired capital grinned and leaned towards her. "What're you writing anyway?"

Vienna clenched her jaw and set her pen down angrily.

Upstairs, Austria's fingers froze on the keys of his piano, and glanced towards the closed door of the music room and shouting and a loud crash drifted from the lower level of his house. He chuckled quietly as he turned back to his piano. "It sounds as though they're fighting again."

Hungary, who sat on a couch across the room, looked up from her book and over at the aristocratic nation. "Should I go stop them?"

"No, let them go." Austria's fingers returned to the keys. "It's sort of entertaining to listen to them I think."

His female companion laughed. "Oh you're terrible."

Greece, Athens, Turkey and Ankara..

".. And THAT, Ankara, is why Greece is an idiot and why I am better in every way. You got it?" Turkey was busy explaining as he and his usually boisterous capital sat on a grassy hill watching Greece, who was working on excavating something.

"I guess I kinda see." Ankara wrapped her arms around her knees as her nation chuckled to himself.

"You see Turkey? Not everyone is as stupid as you. Even your own capital seems to be having a hard time with it." Greece said coolly, earning a quiet laugh from Athens who sat on a partially excavated set of stairs, drawing something in a sketchpad she held on her lap.

Turkey growled and hopped to his feet. "You want to say that again?"

Greece paused and looked over his shoulder, before resuming his digging. "Not particularly."

With that, the masked nation marched up to his neighbor. Already in a rage, he began shouting and trying to provoke a fight. Greece however remained fairly calm, which only seemed to make Turkey angrier.

Athens slipped to Ankara's side and cleared her throat. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

Netherlands and Amsterdam..

Amsterdam stepped off her mo-ped and slipped off her helmet, in order to shake out her hair. She made her way up to the door of Netherland's house. With a quick glance up and down the street, she rang the bell.

After a short shuffling behind the door, the tall blonde nation emerged from a haze of smoke. He looked down at her and cocked his head to the side.

Without saying anything, she held up plastic baggy and shook it a little. A sheepish grin appeared on her face as he eyed the contents of the bag and his hard gaze softened. Netherlands managed a small smile and the pair disappeared into his home.

France, Paris, Britain and London.. 

The brunch that Britain, France and each of their respective capitals found themselves at was awkward to say the least. The routine visit between the four had quickly turned sour as France found in necessary to bring up some of the things he had done the night before. An awkward and tense silence had soon followed.

Paris hadn't been able to stop laughing since her nation had stopped talking. Britain was attempting to burn a hole through the man with the acidic glare he had mustered. London had buried her face in her hands in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Then of course the source of the uncomfortable situation, France himself, was grinning as if nothing happened.

"You frog. Don't you have any decency at all?" Britain snapped as his brain finally allowed him to form words.

"Oh don't be so angry Angleterre. You look so much cuter when you aren't angry." He set a hand on London's knee with a smirk in the other nation's direction.

"Please don't touch me.." London managed to grumble into her hands.

Paris wiped at her eyes to get rid of the tears that had formed there before they spilled over and ruined her artfully applied mascara. "Oh I am so sorry London. I just never though you would-"

"Don't repeat it." Britain's tone was sharp as cut her off.

France only gave a wolfish grin and crossed his arms, obviously impressed with himself.

After a moment, Paris smiled and made an attempt to change the topic. "Well your hair looks nice today London. Usually you don't do anything to it at all. It's a nice change, no?" She pointed to the English capital's perfect blonde ringlets.

Britain sighed then nodded. "Yes I agree. It looks very nice." He lifted his teacup to his lips in order to take a sip, now that his rage had seemingly subsided.

"Yes well, France did it this morning. I figured he owed it to me after messing it up so badly last night." London answered before she could stop herself. She cringed after the words tumbled from her mouth and didn't look up from her lap to see the damage she had caused. Instead she curled further down towards her legs and groaned quietly.

Britain spit the tea he had just sipped all over the table in front of him. France erupted into a new fit of laughter and leaned back in his chair. Paris giggled as well, but put a sympathetic hand on London's shoulder.

"Kill me now, just kill me now.." London muttered the two nations broke into an increasingly violent argument across the table.

Paris only gave her one last reassuring pat. "You'll be fine, but you must promise to tell me all the dirty details later mon ami. For now though, this fight can only get better, don't you agree?" She relaxed back into her chair in order to watch the nations, who had both stood in order to shout at each other.

London peeked up through her fingers at Britain and France, before groaning again and leaning over to hug her own legs. "Please just kill me now before I die of embarrassment anyway."

Switzerland, Bern, Lichtenstein and Vaduz..

A sunny day meant an afternoon off for the neutral siblings and their semi reluctant capitals. Liechtenstein had planned a picnic and had cooked all the food for the group. The capitals however were less than enthusiastic. Vaduz was working on finding any excuse to stay indoors, including but not limited to bugs, allergies and the chance of a thunderstorm. Bern on the other hand had mountains of paperwork to finish. However, the ever sweet Liechtenstein succeeded in persuading everyone. Switzerland of course was powerless to his little sister's suggestion of course, and the capitals caved shortly after.

They laid a blanket on a sunny hillside and set out their picnic. Bern closed his eyes and lay back into the soft grass. He took a deep breath as a warm breeze ruffled his hair and for a rare, fleeting moment, he let himself relax.

All of the Nordics..

Having the entire Nordic family together in one house was something like bringing every member of a very dysfunctional family together and sticking them all into a small room. Finland smiled fondly from where he sat in a chair along the wall of the packed dining room. His fingers scratched at Hanatamago's back absentmindedly, as the tiny dog sat happily in his lap. He watched as the nations and capitals argued like siblings forced to get along for the holidays.

Norway and Denmark were at each-other's throats, which wasn't shocking. Helsinki and Copenhagen were tying, unsuccessfully, to convince Iceland to let them dress up Mr. Puffin. Iceland was completely ignoring them, and munching on a bowl of pretzels that had been set in front of him. Stockholm and Reykjavik had Sweden backed into a corner as they tried to get him to speak more than two words at a time. Oslo stepped briefly from the kitchen in an apron and oven-mits. She opened her mouth as if she were going to ask something, but after surveying the dining room she rolled her eyes and disappeared again into the kitchen.

Finland laughed. "Better go help out." He thought as he stood from the seat. Hanatamago hopped down to follow closely at his ankles.

"Fin.." Sweden tried as the girls in front of him giggled.

The cheery blonde continued on his way to the kitchen with a smile. "Oh you're fine. I'm going to help cook."

"But.."

"Come on Mr. Sweden. Don't be shy!" Stockholm smiled and set a hand on her nation's arm.

"Please Mr. Sweden?" Reykjavik set her hands on his other arm.

The tall blonde let out a breath. "I'm not shy, just can't think of anything to say.."

Russia, Moscow and the Baltics..

It was snowing again. Russia watched the lazy flakes drift down from the grey sky towards the thick blanket of white already covering the area visible outside his window. He sighed and fogged up a portion of the glass in in front of him. "Hm." He hummed disapprovingly.

Moscow looked up from the letter he was busy typing on his laptop. To be entirely honest, he had forgotten Russia was standing so near-by so he only barely flinched when his nation made the small noise. "Is something wrong Mr. Russia?"

The large nation sighed again then took the seat across the small kitchen table from Moscow. "Nothing really, only I wish General Winter weren't so mean. I'd like to see the sun every once in a while. Sunflowers don't like to grow in the cold."

The Russian capital seemed caught off guard for a moment, and then smiled softly. "Well maybe we're due for a vacation. Somewhere sunny does sound really nice."

Russia remained silent as if considering the suggestion, before smiling back. "Maybe we could all get kidnapped again, da?"

"Th- That's not exactly what I meant Mr. Russia.."

"Mr. Russia?" Vilnius stepped out of the kitchen with Tallinn and Riga close behind her. "Dinner's just about done. We all worked super hard." She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia peeked out through the door frame warily to see what Russia's reaction would be.

"Should we set the table?" Lithuania asked.

Russia didn't answer right away. But after the short silence, a rare genuine smile lit his face. "No you keep on cooking. Moscow and I will set the table."

Latvia paled a little. "Are you.. Sure Mr. Russia?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Oh no problem at all." He stood and made his way to the cupboards as Moscow shut down his computer. "Besides, a nice big dinner is good for everyone once in a while, da?"

"Yes, I suppose your right." Estonia agreed before the group escaped back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Canada and Ottawa..

Ottawa cleared his throat awkwardly to get his busy bosses attention. "Uh.. I'm done for the night sir. I'm going to head home okay?"

His boss waved his had dismissively and spun around in his desk chair so his back was facing the capital. "Sorry what was that?" He asked into the blue tooth headset that was currently attached to his ear.

The Canadian let out a breath and readjusted the computer bag on his shoulder. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He mumbled before slipping out of the office and into the hallway. His phone buzzed loudly in his pocket and made him jump. He fumbled for a second to get the device out of his sweater pocket.

"Yo, Ottawa! Finally got a second to myself and I thought I'd see how you're doing man! I'm going on vacation!" The message form DC and had a picture attached of her and America holding what looked like plane tickets with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wonder where you get to go, lucky." Ottawa said quietly as he responded to the message. His eyes were glued to his phone and he failed to see the person stopped directly in his path and as a result, ran into Canada's back and fell to the floor.

"M.. Maple Ottawa I'm so sorry." The nation turned and hurriedly helped his capital to his feet. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. It was my fault anyway. I should have been looking where I was going but I got a message from DC." The Canadian held up his phone embarrassedly.

Canada nodded. "Yeah I got a message from America. Says they get to go on a vacation or something. I can never read his messages though, so it could mean anything."

The capital smiled as they began to walk then closed his phone and returned it to his pocket. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"That sounds good. Hopefully somewhere is still open." He checked his watch and then winced. "We'll find something."

And so the pair headed out in search of a restaurant that was open at the ungodly hour they had finally finished all their work.

Everyone else..

If things had been hectic anywhere else, DC had been feeling it three times as hard. True to her word, she had taken the blame for the entire fiasco. But in exchange for everyone else's freedom, hers was taken away. She had been loaded down with paperwork, filing, cleaning and anything else the less then sympathetic government big-wigs didn't feel like doing.

DC was currently struggling down a hallway towards her office with a stack of papers balanced precariously in her arms. She had a million and one things finish, but had been told this fresh stack was urgent and had to be gone through as soon as possible. With a loud sigh, she pushed her office door open with her hip and slammed it behind her with an overly aggressive kick. She made her way across the forever cluttered space and dropped the pile onto her desk with a heavy thud.

With an exasperated groan DC collapsed into her chair and her forehead hit the desk. If the people who worked for her boss were trying to make sure she had no free time at all, they were succeeding gloriously. She hadn't seen or spoke to anyone in months, with the exception of an occasional text message.

A soft knock on the door made her look up from her wallowing. "Oh, Mr. President!" DC hopped to her feet in an attempt to make herself look presentable. "Excuse the mess.."

"It's fine. Just relax." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. He stole a glance around the office and shook his head. "They're really running you ragged aren't they."

"And understatement Mr. President. I haven't slept in a week. What do you have for me?" She tried to smile as she sank back into her chair and began to sift through the new additions to her desk. "Something you want me to read over?"

"Oh this?" The president looked down and the folder he held in his hands. "No nothing like that. This is just something I think you and America have earned." He stepped forward and set it on top of the papers she was looking at.

DC met his gaze briefly. "What is it then? A bill that's only a hundred pages long?" She joked as she opened up the manila folder and read over its contents. Her expression quickly changed to one of pure disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. I think you've earned a little, 'diplomatic retreat' let's call it. More than anyone else around here." He smiled warmly.

Her eyes fell back to the contents of the folder and then returned to her boss. ""Are you sure this isn't a-"

"It's not a joke at all. In fact, there is a plane standing by, ready to go whenever you and America are ready." He opened the door to her office. "Oh, and DC?"

"Hm?" She forced her eyes away from the folder, still shocked at the act of pure kindness from her boss. He was still smiling warmly from across the room.

"You're welcome."

As soon as the door shut behind him, DC scrambled to get her phone out of the drawer in her desk and dialed.

"Dude DC, I can't talk. You know I gotta million and one things to take care of here-"

"I know, I know, but drop it all. You aren't gonna believe what just happened America."

And so it came to be that DC found herself in Italy's kitchen, hauling in bags of ingredients they had spent all day buying at an outdoor market. Italy was planning some kind of seafood pasta for a party at his house. America had set up a grill outside and was cooking hamburgers, with Germany, Prussia and Spain all looking on. They were laughing and drinking beer. America seemed to have let the stress of all the work he had left behind melt away and it did DC's heart good to see him laughing. Out in the living room, Madrid and Berlin were listening to Rome go on and on about some meeting she should be getting ready for. Finally, the Italy brothers and DC had taken up the kitchen in order to cook the meal for the evening.

"Well what do you want me to help with? Make it something easy because seriously, I burn water.." DC admitted as Italy helped her tie the strings of an apron behind her back.

"Tch." Romano rolled his eyes as he poured some oil into a pan and set it on the stove. He grumbled something under his breath that sounded less then friendly.

Italy ignored him and smiled brightly. "Don't worry! That's why you have me! I'll teach you everything I know okay?"

DC laughed a little and stole a glance out the window at America, who waved his spatula at her and took a sip of his beer. She shook her head before returning her attention to Italy, who had stood beside her with a cheese grater and a block of cheese.

"Ve~ There's lots to be chopped but you can grate the cheese first. That's easy right?"

"If I need help with it I'll call you over, sound good?" DC took the grater and went to work on the counter next to where Italy had started expertly chopping vegetables for the salad. She watched him for a moment, then smiled and went to work herself.

* * *

_A/N: Please please ignore the fact that I'm terrible at endings (And also). But I have an excuse because it's not really the end…. Haha. That is a terrible excuse, but there really will be more because I already started writing little one-shot type things because those are always fun. :] So hopefully you'll all come back and stalk me via that, because nothing would make me happier then to see familiar faces! But if not, then I don't know how to tell you how much it seriously means that you have stuck with me through this. I really did pour my heart into it and that you stuck with me means more then you could ever imagine. Just seriously, from the bottom of my heart and soul and toes and everything else. Haha. You need to leave me some kind of review so I can just send you a ridiculous thank you message and go on forever and ever about how you are an amazing person for reading. Just all the support that I have gotten for this is beyond anything I could have ever.. Just.. Sobbing forever excuse me. But I have an idea! As thanks for coming this far, I'd love to write you something for the one-shot.. thing that's coming soon I promise! If there's something you want to see don't hesitate to ask, because I love hearing from you guys! Well that's all I have to say for now! Thanks again for reading, and don't forget to review because then I soak your shoulder with thank you tears as I hug you through the computer…_

_Love forever and ever and ever and ever and ever, Howl_


End file.
